


Éléments de découverte

by Apolag



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys' Love, Dwarf Sex, Dwarves, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, First Time, Gay, Genderswap, High Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Sorcerers, Wizards, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolag/pseuds/Apolag
Summary: Dans un univers de magie et dans un vague contexte de début de fin du monde, deux nains rivaux s'affrontent sur des questions théoriques... jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait l'idée de se déguiser en femme pour piéger l'autre. L'histoire prend alors une toute autre tournure...Nouveau chapitre tous les lundis ! Bonus à prévoir !





	1. La naissance d'une Laura

**Author's Note:**

> C'est l'histoire d'un nain qui se fait entièrement manipuler par ses amis.
> 
> J'essaye un nouveau style d'écriture sur ce rêve que j'ai adapté en fic. Le début sera peut-être un peu difficile, je prenais mes marques :x n'hésitez pas à zapper des passages descriptifs. Sinon les thèmes sont globalement les mêmes que d'habitude hein.
> 
>  
> 
> Si des personnes de petite taille lisent ce texte, j'ai fait de mon mieux (recherches Internet à l'appui), mais n'étant pas dans cette situation, je ne peux évidemment pas imaginer ce quotidien sans me planter à un moment ou un autre. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour me faire part de vos impressions et critiques que j'accepterai volontiers ! Dans mon monde, le terme « nain » n'est pas péjoratif mais désigne simplement un état de fait, assez répandu de plus, c'est pourquoi je l'utilise tant.

 

Assis dans un épais fauteuil de petite taille, Esban était plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin plus long que lui. Et pour cause : c'était un nain à peine assez grand pour que ses courtes jambes dépassent du siège. Autre raison à sa longueur, le parchemin était un rapport d'une de ses amies sur l'activité de son principal rival, un bourgeois du nom d'Amos. Ils étaient tout deux maîtres élémentalistes, leur spécialité magique, et travaillaient à l'Académie des Éléments. La plupart des sorciers maîtrisait les quatre, mais ils étaient loin de se résumer à l'usage en général sommaire que l'on faisait d'eux, sans parler d'en compter si peu ou de les diviser si commodément les uns des autres. Amos faisait partie d'une école à qui il plaisait de laisser les choses ainsi, et il se faisait fort d'écraser et humilier tout mage en désaccord avec ses idées. Instigateur premier des nouvelles théories, Esban en avait déjà fait les frais. Il fallait donc procéder avec prudence.

 

Le nain soupira et glissa de son fauteuil. Ses cheveux étaient relativement courts mais faisaient tout le tour de son visage rond, boucles noires flottantes, pour se terminer sous sa moustache en un bouc qui avait dû être pointu naguère. Ses yeux bleu électrique fouillèrent la pièce avec l'habitude de qui vit dans un capharnaüm insondable pour le commun des mortels. Il n'y avait que dans la ville de Gaurin qu'on pouvait trouver un intérieur aussi encombré. La pièce parvenait à être à la fois surchargée et confortable, agréable et étouffante, lumineuse et sombre. On y trouvait une large cheminée devant laquelle le salon était installé, puis à l'arrière, une table et ses sièges, disparaissant sous les objets. Le tout était entouré de commodes, d'armoires et d'étagères croulant sous les livres, les plantes et les bibelots magiques. Il repéra sa toge posée sur un dossier, agita une main, et le vêtement s'envola pour se poser délicatement sur ses épaules tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée de sa demeure d'un pas résolu.

Il n'était pas difforme à proprement parler, bien qu'il eut tout de même une physionomie beaucoup plus courte et trapue que celle des hauts nains de l'est. Ceux-là étaient une autre race à part entière, naturellement un peu plus courte que les humains, les elfes et les orcs, mais tout de même beaucoup plus grands et physiquement avantagés qu'Esban et ses pairs. Lui était né dans un peuple composé principalement d'humains. C'était une altération génétique assez commune, attendu que les femmes portaient leurs enfants dans une atmosphère saturée d'énergie magique... Son rival Amos était également atteint de nanisme, et il en croiserait bien encore deux ou trois avant d'arriver chez lui. D'aucuns parlaient de dégénérescence de la race à cause de l'utilisation abusive de magie ; les plus pragmatiques, dont il faisait encore partie, haussaient les épaules. Quand bien même ? On vivait très bien sans mesurer plus de quatre pieds de haut. L'époque où il fallait être physiquement le plus grand, musclé, roux, mâle, bien né ou autres sottises primitives pour dominer ses pairs était révolue... pour la majeure partie de la population. Par exemple, lui-même était de sang noble, et la majorité des gens n'en avaient cure. Bien que les nobles et les bourgeois s'entendent historiquement assez mal, ce qui n'aidait en rien sa rivalité avec Amos.

 

Arrivé dehors, il se concentra un instant sur son corps et celui-ci se souleva, le faisant efficacement léviter dans les airs, sa cape et ses boucles noires flottant derrière lui élégamment. Amos aurait dit qu'il utilisait l'air pour se déplacer, comme on le disait depuis des siècles. La vérité étant qu'il était réellement difficile pour un sorcier de savoir à quel domaine de la magie il faisait appel, car au final, tous étaient étroitement entremêlés. Le fait que le potentiel magique soit toujours marqué pour un de ces domaines n'empêchait pas les sorciers d'utiliser les autres, c'était seulement moins naturel, et souvent moins efficace qu'un natif. Ainsi Esban, bien qu'élémentaliste de naissance, était capable comme la plupart des sorciers de verrouiller des objets par magie, ce qui relevait du domaine des enchantements. Mais invoquait-il l'air pour léviter, ou une autre forme de magie, par exemple celle de l'esprit ? Et si c'était plutôt une combinaison de plusieurs éléments, ou même de plusieurs domaines différents ? L'air, finalement, ne faisait-il pas que le ralentir par sa friction ? La lévitation touchait de trop près à l'essence même de l'Art. La vraie chose qui le faisait voler était sa concentration mentale, ou sa force magique. Dans lequel des _quatre_ éléments cela tombait-il, hein ?

 

Il trouva rapidement son amie Mestra, assise à la terrasse d'un café qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était vêtue de manière assez extravagante, comme à son habitude : un chapeau crème à larges bords orné de fleurs couvrait sa tête aux cheveux châtains soyeux, assorti à sa robe et au tissu beige qui reposait gracieusement au creux de ses coudes et dans son dos. Des fleurs étaient aussi passées dans la ceinture de soie de sa taille et dans ses cheveux. Elle répandait constamment une odeur de rose et de jacinthe entêtante pour ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude, surtout par cette chaleur estivale. Le jour où les mages du climat de Gaurin feraient correctement leur travail n'était pas encore arrivé.

\- Ravissante, comme toujours, ma chère, lui dit le nain en baisant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Son sourire était aussi rayonnant que le printemps.

\- Bonjour, Esban. Je suppose que ça signifie que tu as réussi à venir à bout de mon rapport.

Il prit place en face d'elle, pliant la chaise à sa volonté pour qu'elle s'incline et facilite sa montée, après quoi il lui agrandit les pieds pour être confortablement à hauteur de la table, un des premiers tours qu'il avait appris quand il était devenu clair qu'il ne grandirait pas plus. Comme à son habitude, Mestra ne tourna pas autour du pot. Elle s'accouda à la table, croisant délicatement les doigts.

\- La plupart des gobelins d'Amos sont stockés dans les sous-sols de son manoir, mais il en a constamment en cavale à droite ou à gauche, sans compter ceux qui font des allers-retours entre ses affaires et sa maison, dit-elle d'une voix précise en dépliant quelques longs doigts pour illustrer son propos. Il semble aussi que certains sont plus malins que les autres, qu'il garde le plus souvent avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment il a accompli une prouesse pareille ; en tout cas, sans information aucune à leur sujet, il faudra se méfier d'eux.

Elle lui jeta un regard étincelant, critique.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous croisez pas souvent en personne qu'il ne connaît pas ton visage.

Soupirant, Esban passa une main de droite à gauche de sa figure, les poils de sa moustache et de sa barbe disparaissant sous ses doigts pour laisser la peau lisse et nette. Il procéda de même avec le reste de ses cheveux, qui s'allongèrent pour lui arriver aux épaules, maintenant de teinte blonde.

\- C'est déjà mieux, mais ça ne suffira pas tout à fait... tiens, prends donc ça.

Prenant son chapeau par le haut, elle le lui jucha sur le crâne sans douceur. Une forte odeur de lys se répandit aussitôt autour de la tête d'Esban.

\- Voyons, Mestra, c'est un chapeau féminin !

\- Encore mieux. J'ai donc en face de moi une personne de sexe indéterminé, qui en tout cas ne ressemble plus du tout au grand mage néo-élémentaliste Esban de Gaurin.

\- Il vaudra tout de même mieux que je ne me retrouve pas en face du grand mage rétro-élémentaliste Amos de Gaurin dans ce déguisement, marmonna le nain en ajustant son nouveau couvre-chef tandis que Mestra pouffait.

Modifier la pilosité de son corps était une chose encore relativement aisée à son niveau, mais modifier par exemple le timbre de sa voix ou la forme de son visage requérait beaucoup plus de temps et de calme qu'il n'en avait, sans compter que le corps des nains avait une fâcheuse tendance à résister à la magie. Il faudrait donc que ce changement sommaire suffise. De toute manière, à cette heure, Amos serait chez le directeur de l'une ou l'autre académie à étaler sa science, ou à l'Académie des Éléments en train de travailler - en tout cas pas chez lui. Son armée de gobelins serait par contre une autre histoire. Ils n'étaient pas très dangereux en soi, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus assez intelligents pour que la corruption ou la ruse fonctionne bien sur eux, ce qui était embêtant quand on escomptait être discret.

 

Arrivé dans la rue où se trouvait la demeure d'Amos, Esban se sentait déjà assez nerveux. Il croisait de plus en plus de gobelins – en plein jour ! - et de moins en moins d'humains, et il y en avait deux littéralement en faction devant la porte d'entrée. Leur peau vert pâle et leurs oreilles pointues les identifiaient définitivement comme des gobelins, alors où était leur queue ? Et leur mâchoire proéminente ? Ils étaient un peu plus grands que leurs congénères, mais surtout ils se tenaient plus droit, et au lieu des haillons des autres, étaient vêtus d'une sorte d'uniforme en cuir. Évidemment, il fallait que deux des modifiés d'Amos soient justement en train de garder sa maison alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censés quitter sa personne. Sans faiblir pour autant, le cœur battant, Esban s'avança de sa courte démarche vers la porte principale. Peut-être pouvait-on ruser avec ceux-là. Si ça ne marchait pas, il était encore temps de rechanger la couleur de ses cheveux.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis un ami de monsieur Amos.

Les deux gobelins échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Esban se fustigea mentalement. Ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient différents, la plupart des visiteurs devaient simplement leur passer devant en les ignorant, surtout que les portes étaient généralement ouvertes, comme maintenant. Mais à présent qu'il leur avait parlé, il ne pouvait plus opter pour cette solution.

\- Maître absent, croassa celui de droite.

\- Oui, je sais qu'il est absent, je ne viens pas le voir lui.

Nouveau regard perplexe. Esban sentait qu'il se débrouillait fort mal, mais cette fois, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Il comprit en entendant un pas lourd à l'intérieur. Une démarche trop semblable à la sienne. De la pénombre de sa maison, Amos en personne parut, et s'arrêta devant lui. Il sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Trouver son principal ennemi sur le pas de sa porte en déguisement à une heure où lui était censé être absent allait tout de suite faire exploser la fureur d'Amos, avec raison. Il n'était pas absent du tout, mais ses gobelins devaient avoir reçu l'ordre de décourager les visites. Ce dernier le toisa d'un air surpris, cligna quelque peu des yeux, puis se reprit.

\- Eh bien, ne restez pas là sur le perron. Entrez donc. Vous avez de la chance de me trouver, je ne suis normalement pas chez moi à cette heure. Je vous en prie, dit-il encore en s'effaçant.

Esban resta planté sur le seuil avec un air stupide. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que par quelque miracle, Amos ne l'avait pas reconnu et le prenait pour un visiteur impromptu. Et qu'il lui fallait à présent très vite se reprendre et jouer le rôle sans se tromper. Esquissant un sourire maladroit et une courbette, il suivit le nain à l'intérieur de sa demeure.

 

En soi, les maisons de sorciers se ressemblaient toutes assez. Elles étaient encombrées de mille choses indispensables à la pratique de la magie, et dans la ville de Gaurin, on n'aimait pas le vide. Tout espace libre devait être minutieusement comblé. Tout un art s'était développé autour de cela, ainsi qu'un système de convenances sur la nature et la disposition de l'encombrement. Dans le salon, une partie du mobilier était à une taille normale, et l'autre à l'échelle nanesque. Un feu d'eau ronronnait tranquillement dans la cheminée avec un bruit cristallin, diffusant une fraîcheur bienvenue, petit tour d'élémentaliste pour impressionner la galerie qui fit sourire Esban malgré lui. Le drain de magie était trop important et fatiguant pour qu'on s'en serve vraiment, mais visiblement, Amos tenait à impressionner ses visiteurs, même au prix de sa propre énergie. Celui-ci lui fit un charmant sourire et l'invita à prendre place sur les fauteuils à leur taille.

\- Que puis-je vous offrir, Madame... ?

Et il le prenait pour une femme. Merci Mestra et son chapeau à fleurs qui embaumait l'air. Il est vrai aussi qu'il portait une tenue relativement unisexe, avec cette ample toge passée sur une tunique évasée, et son pantalon couvrant ses chausses.

\- Laura, répondit-il avec un sourire en ressortant par réflexe le dernier prénom qu'il avait croisé dans ses lectures. Je prendrai un thé de ce que vous voudrez bien m'offrir, je ne suis pas difficile.

Il n'eut pas besoin de trop forcer pour féminiser légèrement sa voix, n'ayant jamais eu un timbre très profond de toute façon. Cela passerait pour une femme l'ayant assez grave.

\- Hum... dans ce cas, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, répondit Amos en effectuant une série de gestes magiques irritablement superflus pour faire chauffer de l'eau et infuser le thé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Esban commençait à se rappeler pourquoi il ne supportait pas ce sorcier. Il était pompeux, hautain, volontiers paternaliste et adorait se mettre en valeur, même par quelque chose d'aussi banal que la pratique de la magie domestique. Il portait la coupe traditionnelle des sorciers, ses cheveux châtains longs et libres soigneusement étalés dans le dos, ainsi qu'une moustache bien taillée aux extrémités. Pas de barbe. Ses yeux verts en amande étaient rehaussés par les verres qu'il portait presque sur le bout de son nez rond, ce qui lui donnait surprenamment un air assez espiègle qui contrastait avec le reste de sa personne, apprêtée avec le plus grand sérieux. En un mot, il était insupportablement parfait. Esban se demanda s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de détailler son rival ainsi, d'aussi près. Et il avait fallu se déguiser pour pouvoir le faire... et que fabriquait-il chez lui à cette heure ?

\- Ainsi, vous êtes absent la majeure partie du temps ? minauda-t-il pour le savoir.

\- Eh oui, madame, les obligations de mon occupation me tiennent en général loin de mon foyer. (Esban dut retenir un ricanement devant ces manières théâtrales. Personne ne l'attendait chez lui que ses minions verdâtres.) Je suis souvent à l'Académie des Éléments, ou à souper avec des amis et collègues. Il est rare que je sois ici à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- J'ai donc eu bien de la chance de vous croiser. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez quelqu'un de si occupé !

\- C'est que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de me gratifier du plaisir de votre compagnie.

Esban eut une espèce de moment de flottement pendant que son hôte manipulait à nouveau le service à thé magiquement du bout des doigts. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'Amos avait une attitude charmeuse avec lui. C'était tout à fait inattendu. Un sorcier de sa stature avait autre chose à faire que de batifoler avec des inconnues. Esban lui-même n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'idées. Il faut dire qu'avec leur longévité, ils avaient largement le temps d'y penser plus tard : cependant, nombre de grands personnages restaient même seuls toute leur vie.

C'était pourtant une information intéressante, se dit Esban en prenant son thé et en souriant à Amos. Le rétro-élémentaliste se sentait-il seul ? Les envies charnelles se maîtrisaient aisément à l'aide de la magie, il y avait donc sûrement autre chose. Il se demanda comment se comporter. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de n'être qu'une humble femme, puisque l'aura de sa puissance magique était par trop palpable autour de lui. Lui-même pouvait sentir celle d'Amos aussi clairement que s'il avait été baigné de lumière, de la teinte dorée qui était caractéristique des élémentalistes. Elle était moindre que la sienne : personne à l'académie n'ignorait qu'en termes de puissance magique brute, Esban surpassait de loin Amos. Mais, en ennemi fair-play, il n'en avait jamais joué à son avantage.

Au cours des heures suivantes, il inventa donc un personnage de toutes pièces, Laura, sorcière récemment arrivée à Gaurin pour études (de toute manière, Esban aurait été bien incapable de jouer autre chose qu'une érudite), qui ressemblait assez à sa propre vie pour qu'il puisse se faire passer pour elle de façon convaincante. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble. Amos ne lui laissa aucun loisir de visiter sa maison ni même le laissa seul tout court, si bien qu'il fut incapable de mener à bien son idée première, et dut repartir bredouille, avec en plus la promesse de le revoir... Fort heureusement, en hôte délicat, il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi Laura avait subitement décidé de venir parler à ses gobelins modifiés.

 

Dès qu'il fut seul de nouveau, il contacta Mestra par télépathie, et la trouva chez lui avec deux autres de ses amis, Qasel et Aldène.

\- Vos manières d'invités sont déplorables, leur signala-t-il en franchissant son hall d'entrée pour les trouver assis dans son canapé.

Il accrocha sa toge au portemanteau et repassa la main sur son visage de manière à retrouver ses cheveux noirs bouclés et ses chers moustache et bouc. Ainsi, il se sentait enfin de nouveau lui-même, et put laisser Laura retourner dans les limbes de son imagination. Seule l'odeur de lys s'accrochait encore à lui, mais il n'avait aucun tour pour s'en débarrasser. Il lança le chapeau à Mestra qui l'attrapa au vol en riant.

\- Nous venons d'arriver, et ta porte nous a gentiment reconnus.

Normal : Esban avait enchanté le verrou pour qu'il ne laisse passer que certaines personnes, dont ces trois gais lurons faisaient partie. Soupirant, il grimpa sur son fauteuil et se laissa aller en arrière. Il se rendait seulement compte maintenant de la tension qui l'avait habité jusqu'ici. Assis sur le canapé côte à côte, Qasel et Aldène le regardaient, dans l'expectative. Ils avaient les cheveux exactement du même blond presque blanc, à ceci près que ceux d'Aldène étaient si longs qu'ils touchaient l'assise, alors que Qasel, son protégé, les portait plus classiquement en chignon dans la nuque. Quant à Mestra, elle était appuyée contre la table, apparemment trop agitée pour s'asseoir.

\- Alors, comment est-ce allé ? demanda Qasel de sa voix chantante.

\- Mal, évidemment, sinon ça ne m'aurait pas pris tant de temps. Il était chez lui. Et il m'a pris pour une femme, Mestra, comme tu l'avais sûrement anticipé en me mettant ce chapeau.

Il leur fit un rapide résumé de son après-midi en compagnie d'Amos qui, parfaitement rompu aux usages sociaux, avait été un hôte aussi prévenant qu'il convenait. A sa grande surprise, le sorcier était resté avec lui jusqu'au bout sans être appelé à droite ou à gauche par ses nombreuses connaissances et son travail. Il tenta de leur cacher qu'il s'était fait courtiser, mais la fine Aldène le perça rapidement à jour et fit éclater la vérité, pour la plus grande joie des deux autres.

\- Amos jouant les jolis cœurs avec une belle inconnue qu'il trouve devant sa porte, qui l'eut cru ! remarqua Qasel en souriant. Ça devait être quelque chose à voir.

\- Si par là, tu veux dire qu'il était franchement ridicule, alors oui, répondit Esban un peu trop sèchement, ce dont ses amis ne lui tinrent pas rigueur.

\- Par contre, ça me paraît être une opportunité tout à fait digne d'intérêt, dit Mestra d'un air pensif en le regardant d'une façon qu'Esban trouva assez inquiétante.

\- Je ne retournerai pas jouer les Laura avec cet imbécile suffisant, je te préviens !

Le regard intéressé de Mestra et celui ravi d'Aldène ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Continuer l'expérience aurait été de très mauvais goût, sans parler du risque terrible qu'Amos finisse par découvrir la supercherie. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance tout à l'heure, qu'il craignait de trop pousser.

\- Laura ! Nous avons donc un nom pour ton alter-ego féminin, roucoula Aldène. Il lui faut maintenant une garde-robe et quelques artifices de charme...

\- C'est non !

\- Pense à la déception de ce pauvre Amos si Laura ne lui donne plus jamais de nouvelles...

\- Mais Amos ne m'intéresse pas, enfin !

\- Ce qui t'intéresse, par contre, reprit Mestra d'une voix plus ferme, c'est de savoir s'il se penche effectivement sur tes théories, s'il compte les voler d'une quelconque façon et si tu peux retourner cela contre lui. Peut-être qu'avec une future conquête féminine, il acceptera d'en dévoiler plus que ce qu'il laisse transparaître à l'académie... Le risque en vaut la chandelle.

\- Surtout que je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il s'intéresse à la chose, signala Aldène, bien au courant des faits et gestes de la plupart des personnalités de Gaurin. Soit il est très doué pour cacher ses affaires, soit il a vraiment trouvé quelque chose à ta version féminine.

\- Mais c'est encore pire si c'est le cas ! s'écria Esban. Je refuse de jouer avec les sentiments de qui que ce soit, fusse-t-il mon pire ennemi.

\- Cela te fait honneur, murmura Qasel qui ne disait plus grand-chose depuis un moment.

\- Si ça se trouve, tu vas te prendre au jeu, et au final ça n'en sera plus un, dit Aldène en haussant les épaules comme si elle ne venait pas de proférer une énormité.

\- Chaque chose que vous dites est pire que la précédente ! explosa le nain. Sortez tous de chez moi et laissez un pauvre érudit se remettre de ses émotions !

\- La décision finale t'appartient, bien évidemment, tempéra Mestra. Il me semble que nous avions déjà mis tes scrupules de côté ce matin ; néanmoins, il n'y a que toi qui peut décider de ce que tu es prêt ou non à faire.

 

Ils prirent donc congé d'Esban de manière plutôt conviviale malgré leur conversation houleuse, et le nain put enfin souffler. Le soleil se couchait. Il passa un châle sur ses épaules et monta sur son toit par une trappe qui menait dans un grenier encore plus encombré que la pièce principale, puis sur les tuiles bleues entre les replis de la toiture pointue et élaborée. Là, il s'assit sur le faîtage, ramena les genoux contre son ventre et contempla les montagnes par-là le grand lac près duquel était construite Gaurin. La cité était bâtie de façon assez disparate, les rues pouvant être bordées de maisons à deux ou trois étages accolées étroitement les unes aux autres, qui soudain cesseraient et laisseraient place à un champ d'herbes folles parsemé de pommiers çà et là, traversé d'un mur immaculé d'anciens remparts, aménagé de niches et d'ouvertures décorées à la mode de l'année en cours ; les toits ronds des différentes académies de magie pointaient hors des bâtiments, colorés et brillants dans la lumière déclinante, donnant à la ville un air hétéroclite et vaguement festif.

Esban n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête. Il se sentait las, et une douleur sourde au creux de son ventre lui indiquait qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Il voulait effectivement, plus que tout, rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Amos, montrer à tous qu'il était hypocrite – car il avait des raisons de penser que son rival étudiait ses idées, bien qu'il s'en moquât ouvertement en public, et possédait peut-être des documents en ce sens chez lui. S'il comptait les lui voler ou les utiliser, il y avait matière à l'humilier publiquement. Esban ne croyait pas que le sorcier allait en parler à Laura, encore moins lui révéler ses affaires, par contre, il pensait qu'il pouvait être beaucoup plus simple de fouiner chez lui s'il lui faisait confiance. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de lui envoyer un message pour lui proposer une sortie quelque part, et le reste découlerait de là. Mais ce qu'avait dit Aldène le chiffonnait. Et si Amos avait vraiment des sentiments pour Laura ? Que ferait-il alors ? Aussi agaçant et condescendant soit-il, ça restait un être humain doté d'un cœur, et personne ne méritait qu'on le blesse ainsi. Bien que s'il découvrait que c'était le cas, il n'aurait qu'à couper les ponts une fois les renseignements acquis : ainsi, ce serait une déconvenue en bonne et due forme, sans rien de plus machiavélique ? Ce n'était pas parfait sur le plan de la bienséance, mais au moins serait-il en paix avec sa conscience.

 

 


	2. Le travesti

 

C'est ainsi que Mestra et lui se retrouvèrent à apporter un peu plus de soin à sa tenue que précédemment pour le premier rendez-vous galant entre Amos et Laura, et par les éléments, c'était aussi le premier rendez-vous galant d'Esban tout court. Il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter.

\- Comme toi-même, nigaud, dit son amie en lui laçant la taille.

Sans partir dans une robe invraisemblable et très féminine, ils avaient choisi un vêtement bleu seyant et relativement passe-partout, dont Esban trouvait qu'il lui faisait beaucoup trop ressortir les hanches, bien que Mestra lui ait affirmé que c'était une silhouette normale pour une femme. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de rajouter des artifices comme une fausse poitrine ou du maquillage, mais il fallait tout de même qu'il ressemble un peu à une naine qui s'était faite belle. Il s'en remettait donc à son amie après lui avoir fait promettre qu'elle n'allait pas le vêtir de manière aussi extravagante qu'elle. Juché sur une chaise, il se laissait maintenant manipuler et habiller comme une jouvencelle.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je me comporte comme Laura, grommela le nain qui était occupé à essayer d'arranger ses cheveux blonds.

\- _Tu_ _es_ Laura, alors laisse aller et prends juste garde d'utiliser les pronoms féminins - et le reste ne sera pas plus difficile que ça. Fais surtout attention en orientant les sujets de conversation. Si tu cherches à lui tirer les vers du nez, il deviendra méfiant, que ce soit toi ou une autre.

\- Je sais. Oh pour l'amour du ciel, fais quelque chose pour ces damnés cheveux, j'abandonne.

Mestra laissa échapper un petit rire et, au lieu d'utiliser la magie comme le faisait Esban, mit les mains dans la chevelure blonde pour y faire des tresses à la celte en haut de sa tête. C'était bien la première fois que le nain se faisait coiffer. Il sentait qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup de premières fois dans toute cette aventure.

\- Et comporte-toi de manière plaisante. Il faut que tu penses à lui comme à un ami et plus si affinités, sans quoi tu seras désagréable et ça ne marchera pas.

\- Aucun problème. C'est juste le nain que je hais le plus dans toute cette fichue ville.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de le transformer en une courte mais élégante jouvencelle, et que Mestra lui ait glissé plus ou moins d'autorité un lys dans les cheveux, Esban put enfin partir en direction du parc où il avait rendez-vous avec son rival. Heureusement, la robe était confortable et il ne marchait pas dessus en avançant. Il aurait détesté devoir la tenir au moindre mouvement comme il voyait certaines femmes le faire en continu. Sa coiffure le démangeait par contre, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir plus de douze centimètres de cheveux sur le crâne, et encore moins que ça soit attaché d'une quelconque façon. Ces menus problèmes lui occupèrent l'esprit pendant la majeure partie du trajet ; il se retrouva devant le parc sans même s'en rendre compte. Le soleil était fort, mais il y avait une petite brise fraîche qui rafraîchissait le corps, pour laquelle Esban remercia les mages du climat.

 

Amos le repéra vite et vint le saluer d'un baisemain. Il avait eu la prévenance de préparer des boissons glacées qu'Esban accepta volontiers. D'abord nerveux, il se détendit à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les chemins entourés de plantes exotiques : Amos avait pris en main la conversation ainsi que la marche, se sentant sans doute supérieur à une itinérante en sa qualité d'académiste et donc responsable, et finalement, il n'avait guère à faire qu'à l'écouter lui parler de lui et de Gaurin, ce qui était parfait. Sa vision de la ville était hautaine, presque condescendante, mais il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans sa façon d'en parler. Il estimait qu'il revenait aux sorciers de protéger la population et de l'éduquer dans les meilleures conditions, sans pour autant la brider ni la maîtriser.

\- Notre race essaye trop souvent de tout contrôler, mais il y a une sorte de chaos dans la nature, un désordre sain qui s'exprime aussi bien dans le végétal, le minéral que l'organique, dont nous faisons partie au même titre que les animaux et les autres races intelligentes. Même si l'anarchie devait régner quelques temps, tout retrouve toujours un équilibre.

\- Vous pensez donc qu'il faudrait laisser les peuples sombrer dans l'anarchie ? s'amusa à dire Esban, volontairement extrême.

\- L'anarchie peut être une bonne première étape pour retrouver un équilibre, mais ma chère, ne pensez-vous pas que nous sommes déjà dans une situation d'équilibre naturel ? Chaperonner sans insister, ajuster sans contrôler, pour ne pas atteindre un point de rupture comme on l'a déjà vu faire trop souvent. Souvenez-vous de Dulenlam ou de l'Île de Gharn.

Il citait des exemples qui servaient son point de vue, bien évidemment. A Gaurin, les sorciers étaient largement majoritaires, divisés en académies, et le contrôle de la ville leur revenait bien sûr. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le cas partout dans le pays, où souvent, les positions de pouvoir étaient occupées par des personnes dotées de magie qui régnaient sur ceux qui en étaient dépourvus. En général, ça se passait sans heurts, et c'était un fait établi par la supériorité naturelle des sorciers. Cependant, Dulenlam et Gharn étaient de tristes exemples de cas où ils avaient abusé de la population sous leur responsabilité, et qui s'étaient mal finis.

Fallait-il abonder dans son sens ou au contraire lui citer quelques contre-exemples pour lui plaire ? Préférerait-il une femme qui réfléchisse et débatte avec lui, ou un faire-valoir buvant ses paroles ? Mestra lui avait dit d'être lui-même... et il était intelligent, et se savait capable de débattre de sujets épineux sans s'échauffer.

\- Pourtant, vous-même n'êtes-vous pas un bon exemple de contrôle extrême réussi ? finit-il par dire. Vous avez à votre disposition une armée de gobelins dont personne n'ignore que vous maîtrisez la reproduction, la croissance et l'obéissance, que vous gardez enfermés dans le minimum d'espace possible, avec une redoutable efficacité ? Ou auriez-vous atteint un point de rupture et l'avez caché aux yeux de tous ?

A son grand soulagement, Amos éclata d'un rire sincère. Il n'aurait pas supporté de jouer longtemps les femmes potiches pour son adversaire. Tant qu'à incarner un personnage, autant que ce soit un personnage qui lui corresponde.

\- La renommée de mes gobelins aurait donc dépassé les murs de Gaurin ? Mais n'écoutez pas ces rumeurs, Madame, je n'exerce pas un tel contrôle sur eux. De la même façon que les habitants de cette ville ont tous leur part de liberté, mes serviteurs sont relativement libres tant qu'ils sont à ma disposition, et en échange, ils ont gîte, couvert et protection, et leur culture est intacte.

D'un air malicieux, il se rapprocha d'Esban, lui posant une main sur le poignet.

\- Votre analogie est d'ailleurs intéressante, dans le sens où ils servent parfois de cobayes pour certains essais et changements que je peux ensuite sereinement proposer à la cité, les ayant validés auparavant sur mes gobelins. Mais ne le répétez pas trop fort !

Il lui fit un clin d’œil derrière ses bésicles avant de le lâcher pour reprendre une distance plus convenable. Esban se rendit compte qu'il avait légèrement rougi, et se demanda s'il ne rentrait pas un peu trop dans le personnage. De toute manière, ce n'était pas une confidence très risquée que venait de lui faire Amos, puisque les gobelins étaient considérés comme peu intelligents, aptes à servir les sorciers. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un test peu discret pour voir s'il pouvait faire confiance à cette Laura. Si la rumeur se répandait en ville, sa réputation serait ternie auprès des défenseurs des peuples inférieurs, ce qui serait un moindre mal... et il saurait que sa nouvelle amie répétait ses paroles. Si tout était comme ça dans cette relation, ce serait plus facile que prévu.

Après avoir fini le breuvage aux fruits qu'avait préparé Amos, ils allèrent manger en ville. Malgré son apparence péniblement modifiée et la compagnie en laquelle il se trouvait, le nain parvint tout de même à apprécier le moment qu'il passa. Amos faisait tout son possible pour lui être agréable et se montrer sous son meilleur jour ; il faisait preuve d'esprit, de tact, avait une conversation intéressante – bien qu'Esban ne parvienne pas vraiment à lui faire parler de son occupation d'élémentaliste, trop frileux pour risquer de le rendre méfiant. A défaut, au moins arrivait-il à se détendre et à moins regretter ce qu'il était en train de faire.

 

Il dut déployer des tactiques de naga pour réussir à l'empêcher de le raccompagner jusque chez lui sans blesser son orgueil. Il ignorait si Amos connaissait l'adresse de son rival, et avait donc fort peu envie de le laisser l'accompagner jusqu'à sa maison. Une recherche rapide lui apprendrait trop vite que c'était Esban qui habitait là. Il lévita pour rentrer, loin au-dessus des maisons, pour être sûr qu'un gobelin ne le suivait pas en douce – ça n'aurait pas ressemblé au Amos qu'il avait vu en rendez-vous galant, mais il se méfiait de celui qu'il connaissait. Il faisait heureusement partie des sorciers suffisamment puissants pour s'éloigner autant de la terre ferme, bien qu'il n'en ait besoin que rarement.

Une fois chez lui, il tomba nez-à-nez avec le grand miroir de son hall d'entrée. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'une naine bien habillée, aux joues rouges d'avoir pris le vent, à qui la coiffure donnait un air timide de damoiselle. Il se tourna, cambra les hanches pour voir, puis se dit qu'une touche de maquillage mettrait tout de même mieux son visage en valeur. Puis, dégoûté, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et fit promptement disparaître Laura de la surface du monde. Lui, un des plus illustres élémentalistes de la ville, qui se travestissait pour les beaux yeux de son ennemi. C'était pathétique. Il valait mieux que ça ne s'ébruite surtout jamais, et par les éléments, il valait mieux que ça vaille le coup. S'il n'arrivait à rien tirer d'Amos même ainsi, il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Il avait envie de tout laisser tomber et d'arrêter là ce cirque indigne de lui.

 

 

Une pensée qui lui traversa souvent l'esprit au cours des semaines suivantes, tandis qu'il se laissait courtiser par son rival. De temps à autre, il voyait la situation dans toute son absurdité, le bourgeois Amos et le noble Esban badinant ensemble, les deux grands ennemis notoires de l'Académie des Éléments – avant de se remettre dans son rôle et de faire de son mieux pour modifier sa perception du monde et d'Amos. Au fil du temps, il étoffait Laura, ajoutant de la richesse et de la profondeur à son personnage, au niveau de son histoire et de son caractère, bien qu'Esban transposât surtout sa propre personnalité dans son alter-ego, peu expérimenté aux arts du théâtre. A ce niveau, le jeune maître acteur Qasel lui dispensait de précieux conseils pour rendre Laura plus unique et attachante, lui qui baignait dans les costumes et la scène depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il lui dispensait de temps à autre son savoir-faire, en ce qui prenait la tournure de véritables cours où il lui faisait répéter des passages et des postures, se montrant lui-même bien plus féminin qu'Esban saurait jamais l'être. Il se changeait à s'y méprendre en vieille mégère, en fillette timide, en jeune fille épanouie, rien qu'en modifiant légèrement sa posture, son regard et sa voix. Le nain ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point son ami pouvait être talentueux dans l'art de devenir autre, surtout dépourvu de tout costume adapté pour l'y aider. Il en était bien loin lui-même.

 

Grâce à cet apprentissage incongru, plus le temps passait, plus Amos se dénudait devant lui, laissant entrevoir ses faiblesses et son intimité par-delà son masque de sorcier arrogant, alors qu'Esban devenait expert dans l'art d'en façonner un de plus en plus impénétrable et se jouait de lui. Il commençait pourtant vraiment à apprécier de changer entièrement de personnalité et de vie le temps de leurs rendez-vous. Il n'avait encore rien réussi à savoir de concret, mais c'était au moins enrichissant sur le plan social et émotionnel, domaine auquel il ne s'était jamais intéressé jusqu'ici, et qui se révélait pourtant fascinant. Il apprenait à retenir et à utiliser toutes les petites choses qu'Amos lui laissait voir de lui-même, devenait un expert de sa personnalité et arrivait de plus en plus souvent à anticiper ses réactions avec succès. Il abordait divers sujets pour noter la position de sa cible à leur propos et, une fois qu'il avait à peu près oublié la conversation, reprenait son avis pour lui plaire, dosant soigneusement les fois où il argumentait contre. Il fut étonné de constater qu'ils convergeaient plus souvent qu'il ne pensait. Un jour qu'ils venaient de manquer de se faire occire par un groupe d'enfants qui courraient après un cochon échappé dans la rue en lui jetant des sorts maladroits, ils s'étaient tout deux gardés d'intervenir pour leur rendre l'animal paniqué, se contentant de s'écarter du passage.

\- Vous ne le leur attrapez pas ? demanda Esban.

\- Vous-même auriez pu mettre fin à cette course-poursuite. J'ai pu constater que vous étiez une sorcière bien plus talentueuse que moi depuis que nous nous connaissons... complimenta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Vil flatteur, répondit-il comme si Amos exagérait.

Plus loin dans la rue, un adulte s'interposa et figea le cochon en pleine course. Il fut aussitôt entouré du groupe d'enfants vociférant, qui emportèrent le pauvre porcin, moitié le portant, moitié le lévitant avec leurs pouvoirs naissants. Quand ils repassèrent devant eux, Esban nota à la physionomie de deux des gamins qu'ils n'allaient pas devenir beaucoup plus grands qu'Amos et lui. Le phénomène s'amplifiait. Amos continua sur sa lancée une fois qu'ils furent repartis :

\- Voyez comme ils étaient fâchés. Ce commerçant leur a ôté toute la saveur de leur victoire. Ils voulaient attraper ce cochon eux-mêmes, ou échouer et apprendre de leurs erreurs.

\- Même avec le chaos qu'ils ont causé dans la rue ?

\- C'est un moindre mal comparé à l'éducation des jeunes sorciers...

Esban n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour acquiescer. Il était entièrement d'accord avec cette vision des choses. Avec quelques sorts, on pouvait réparer la plupart des bêtises d'enfants, et ceux qui n'avaient que peu de magie appelaient volontiers leurs amis sorciers quand ils avaient un problème. Par contre, que les enfants dotés de pouvoirs mesurent l'étendue des dégâts qu'ils pouvaient causer, et apprennent à se contrôler, était primordial pour le futur de toute la gent magique.

 

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur les berges du grand lac, et profitèrent du calme qui régnait sur ses rives si loin du port. Esban aimait bien ces passages où ils marchaient sans but dans Gaurin, appréciant simplement les environs qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Amos l'avait à priori repéré avec sa perspicacité habituelle, car ça leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Qu'il prenne les initiatives de sorties et de conversation était maintenant devenu naturel entre eux, et ça arrangeait tout à fait Esban. Quelques bateaux glissaient sur l'eau à des allures variables ; un peu plus près, des hommes montés sur ces étranges hybrides d'orques et d'anguilles typiques de la ville se livraient à une course effrénée autour du lac. Les créatures étaient assez grosses, bien que relativement silencieuses, ayant la capacité de fendre l'eau sans créer trop de remous. On y faisait souvent monter les touristes ; mais vu la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient présentement, il s'agissait là plutôt des employés.

\- Avez-vous déjà chevauché un englorne ? demanda Amos qui avait suivi son regard.

Bien sûr que oui. Lorsqu'il avait emménagé ici, c'était une des premières choses qu'il avait appris à faire, mais il était trop expérimenté et Amos le verrait tout de suite s'il le mettait sur le dos d'une de ces bestioles. Laura n'était pas censée être déjà venue ici, et ce n'était pas un hybride très répandu ailleurs dans le pays.

\- Jamais, le ciel m'en garde ! répondit-il donc à contrecœur, car la course lui faisait envie. Je n'aime guère les jeux d'eaux, même plus paisibles que celui-ci.

\- Restons sur la terre ferme, dans ce cas, proposa donc galamment Amos. Il y a plus loin un marchand ambulant qui vend des cornets de fruits glacés qui vous conviendront peut-être mieux.

Comme consolation pour avoir raté un tour à dos d'englorne, on faisait mieux que des bonbons, mais Esban accepta tout de même. Il recentra son attention sur son compagnon tandis qu'ils marchaient sur la promenade de bois qui longeait le lac. Il pourrait toujours revenir tout à l'heure s'il en avait encore envie.

\- Avez-vous remarqué les deux nains dans le groupe d'enfants un peu plus tôt ? demanda Amos entre deux fruits glacés.

\- Oui, répondit Esban, ne sachant pas comment se placer par rapport à lui – leur condition commune était un sujet assez intime, qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais abordé. On en voit de plus en plus chez les nouveaux-nés. Ce n'est pas « une irrégularité qui se corrigera d'elle-même avec le temps ».

\- Ah, Stermin, reconnut Amos, citant le nom du sorcier qui avait écrit ces mots. Le phénomène commençait à peine lorsqu'il a rédigé cet essai. Dans ma génération, il y a eu assez peu de nains, ce qui fait que j'étais une curiosité étant jeune. A présent, c'est devenu banal et les gens ne semblent pas s'en inquiéter.

Il faisait donc partie de ceux qui s'en inquiétaient.

\- C'est peut-être trop progressif pour qu'ils s'en aperçoivent vraiment, supposa prudemment Esban sans prendre parti ni parler de sa propre enfance (il n'était pas remonté si loin dans l'histoire de Laura).

\- C'est pourtant un signe avant-coureur à ne pas prendre à la légère... L'énergie magique dont nous nous gorgeons est capable de nous modifier sans que nous ne la canalisions dans ce but. Nous ne maîtrisons rien à ce niveau. Nous autres nains ne sommes pas empêchés de vivre ; tous nos organes vitaux sont en place et fonctionnels, nous pouvons nous déplacer et être autonomes. Mais le fait que nous soyons incapables d'intervenir sur notre physionomie ne vous alerte-t-il pas ?

En effet, tous les efforts des meilleurs sorciers échouaient à modifier la taille et les proportions des nains. Esban lui-même s'était soumis à quelques tentatives dans sa jeunesse, et il ne doutait pas qu'Amos en ait fait autant. La communauté des manipulateurs de magie avait conclu qu'une transformation physique causée par l'essence même de la magie ne pouvait pas être défaite par elle. Tout bien considéré, c'était effectivement inquiétant. Une fois de plus, Amos l'encourageait à réfléchir et à tirer lui-même ses conclusions, l'amenant avec douceur à son point de vue.

\- Je commence à voir où vous voulez en venir, fit Esban. Que se passera-t-il si le problème s'accentue et cause des altérations plus graves, voire dégénérescentes et fatales, toutes irréversibles ? Ou si cette nanification progressive change fondamentalement la nature de notre race ?

Amos hocha la tête gravement. C'était effectivement une façon d'aborder le problème beaucoup plus alarmante, et qui témoignait d'une réflexion plus poussée sur le sujet de sa part que de la part de la majeure partie des sorciers qu'il connaissait, lui-même compris. Il dut bien s'avouer impressionné.

\- Et le fait que nous soyons impuissants... à...

Il s'interrompit en pleine phrase, fronçant les sourcils, et avant qu'Esban ait le temps de réagir, Amos fut sur lui, le soutenant d'un bras passé autour de sa taille : pris de court, Esban trébucha : tendant l'autre main, Amos eut tout juste le temps de faire appel aux éléments avant que des trombes d'eau s'abattent tout autour d'eux. Maîtrisée par la magie, l'eau se figea en gouttelettes statiques partout où elle aurait dû les toucher. Toujours dans les bras d'Amos comme une demoiselle, Esban regarda vers le lac et vit deux englornes presque échoués dans les roseaux, avec leurs cavaliers trempés à terre non loin, qui se relevaient l'air hébété. Ces imbéciles avaient pris leur virage beaucoup trop près de la rive et beaucoup trop vite. C'était ça qui les avait arrosés. Dès que la vague fut passée, Amos baissa la main et l'eau en stase s'écarta d'eux pour retomber sans dommage dans l'herbe des rives. Il remit aussitôt Esban sur ses pieds, s'inclinant.

\- Madame, toutes mes excuses pour ce comportement inconvenant.

\- Je... Ne vous excusez pas d'avoir empêché que je sois trempée ! Vous avez été rapide...

\- C'est que je les ai vus arriver, expliqua modestement Amos.

\- Non, vous avez vraiment été très rapide. Anormalement.

Ce n'était pas très délicat de sa part de le presser ainsi alors qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'Esban laissait volontairement dans le flou pour lui, mais il était trop curieux. Lui-même n'avait rien vu venir qu'Amos le protégeait déjà. Il lui avait fallu à peine une fraction de seconde malgré ses courtes jambes. Celui-ci écarta du chemin l'eau restante d'un geste pour qu'ils puissent continuer à avancer en parlant sans se mouiller. Il lui offrit son bras, qu'Esban prit, intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'il l'invitait à marcher si près de lui.

\- Vous êtes perspicace. Promettez-moi de garder le secret, dans ce cas, lui demanda Amos. Je n'accepte pas d'en parler à la légère, mais vous n'êtes pas la première venue pour moi.

Une vraie confidence, cette fois ? Voilà qui devenait intéressant.

\- Vous avez ma parole, Amos. Vous me flattez. Si vous préférez ne rien me dire...

\- Non, non, je vous fais confiance.

 _Tu ne devrais pas..._ pensa Esban en son for intérieur. Il se sentait un peu coupable, surtout maintenant qu'il avait promis, engageant son honneur sans hésite r, cependant, il avait trop envie de savoir ce qu'allait dire son rival et mit ce sentiment désagréable de côté pour le moment.Les yeux sur le chemin devant eux plutôt que de le regarder directement, Amos demanda en guise de prélude :

\- Avez-vous déjà été dans un pays appelé Mandare ?

\- Le nom me dit quelque chose, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y voyager, répondit Esban en toute sincérité. C'est une île lointaine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, un ensemble de deux grandes îles, à vrai dire, un pays en guerre qui se bat en utilisant des dragons. C'est un des rares lieux du monde où ils pullulent encore.

Esban ne pouvait l'imaginer, mais il savait qu'il était loin de tout connaître du monde, et choisit de le croire. Il ignorait qu'Amos avait voyagé aussi loin dans sa vie. Ils avaient tout deux sensiblement le même âge, à un siècle et quelques, mais lui-même n'avait jamais quitté le pays, et encore moins le continent.

\- Par un concours de circonstances, je me suis retrouvé impliqué dans cette guerre et j'ai suivi l'entraînement de leurs mages de combat. C'était... rude. (il ferma un instant les yeux) J'ai dû combattre aussi, avant d'arriver à négocier de quitter l'armée. Je n'ai pu le faire qu'au prix de quitter définitivement Mandare aussi.

\- Vous avez été banni pour avoir voulu échapper à la guerre ? demanda Esban, incrédule.

\- Ce n'était pas aussi simple, sourit Amos. Je vous ai fait un résumé succinct mais la situation était très compliquée. Je m'en suis bien sorti. (il secoua la tête comme pour se tirer d'un rêve) Enfin, j'en ai gardé quelques réflexes utiles, que vous avez pu voir à l’œuvre. Vous êtes la première à le remarquer et à me poser sciemment la question.

\- Je n'irai pas ébruiter cette histoire.

Et il le pensait. Il se raisonna en se disant qu'il n'avait rien à gagner à raconter ça, ne serait-ce qu'aux trois personnes qui connaissaient sa double identité. Il se montrerait digne de la confiance d'Amos, cette fois. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et restaura un peu son intégrité qu'il rongeait en mentant à Amos jour après jour.

\- Je ne doute pas de vous, Madame, le rassura-t-il en posant doucement une main sur les doigts d'Esban glissés au creux de son bras.

 

 


	3. États d'âmes

 

Lorsqu'il n'était pas Laura, Esban vaquait à ses occupations habituelles ; il arriva même un jour qu'il croisât Amos à l'académie, de loin, les deux se toisant aussi glacialement qu'à l'accoutumée. Son rival se pencha vers l'une des personnes qui l'accompagnait et lui dit quelque chose qui la fit ricaner. Trop habitué maintenant à le considérer « comme un ami et plus si affinités », Esban fut surpris de se sentir blessé par son comportement, et eut encore plus de mal à ne pas laisser cela transparaître le soir même lorsqu'il le retrouva chez lui pour une soirée de jeux.

Il y avait là une vingtaine de convives, fort heureusement tous issus du cercle personnel d'Amos, et qui ne connaissaient Esban que de loin, comme ennemi de leur ami. Il put donc personnifier Laura sans être inquiété, parlant à telle ou telle personne, souvent avec intérêt car chacun pouvait lui en apprendre plus – et quoi de plus normal pour une jeune naine qui se faisait courtiser par un sorcier à son échelle que de vouloir tout savoir sur lui ? Allant même jusqu'à rester volontairement trop longtemps ou trop proche d'autres personnes pour le plaisir de voir Amos surgir soudain et le reprendre auprès de lui par une quelconque pirouette sociale. Esban se découvrit même une vraie affinité avec un dénommé Clius, un grand sorcier roux, qui avait repéré son manège et se prenait au jeu de façon très divertissante. C'était un arcaniste, reconnaissable à sa présence magique teintée de violet et de rose. Lorsque la collation fut finie et remportée en cuisine par les gobelins de service, et que les jeux commencèrent, tous trois se retrouvèrent assis autour du même plateau avec deux autres jeunes femmes. Il s'agissait du jeu de Revers, usant de stratégie militaire auquel Esban se montrait en général peu ingénieux, mais la tactique de l'impétuosité surprenait parfois assez pour qu'il l'emporte. Il avait Amos à sa droite et une des femmes à sa gauche, qui se montrait charmante avec lui et faisait des plaisanteries typiquement féminines que le nain n'aurait jamais réussi à relever sans ses leçons avec Qasel.

Avançant ses pions sur le plateau sans les toucher, Esban se vit bloqué par sa compagne de tablée et contraint d'adopter une stratégie de raids pour la faire reculer. Absorbé par l'affrontement, il manqua de sursauter furieusement en sentant Amos lui poser une main sur la cuisse. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi effronté avec Laura ! Alors qu'il allait réagir vivement, il se rendit compte que l'élémentaliste ne le regardait pas, et que la main sur sa cuisse avait fermé tous les doigts sur le pouce sauf le plus petit, oscillant de droite et de gauche par trois fois. Il reconnut rapidement un signe de la langue de Megsner qui permettait exactement cela : communiquer sans parler ni user de télépathie, contact en général trop intime pour être utilisé à la légère. La plupart des élémentalistes la connaissait. Bien sûr, Amos était tout à fait capable de distinguer la couleur dorée de sa signature énergétique, qui le désignait sans équivoque comme manipulateur des éléments, mais il n'avait encore jamais abordé le sujet, peut-être par respect de sa vie privée. Du coup, comprendre la langue de Megsner revenait à faire savoir définitivement à Amos que Laura avait étudié sa spécialité, chose qu'il avait plutôt laissée floue jusqu'ici. D'un autre côté, cela pouvait aussi débloquer enfin ce sujet entre eux, et lui permettre d'enfin en apprendre plus, pour peu qu'il adhère à ses théories mono-élémentaires. Ce qui serait difficile, bien qu'envisageable. Il suffirait que Laura n'ait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question et se laisse influencer par lui : Amos n'allait jamais laisser passer cette occasion de la convertir à ses idées.

Il lui demandait de prendre le trébuchet de sa voisine, ce que fit donc Esban, laissant vulnérable son flanc gauche. Elle l'attaqua immédiatement ; alors, prenant ses troupes en tenaille, la cavalerie d'Amos lui causa alors de lourdes pertes, la forçant à se retirer momentanément dans un coin du plateau.

\- Quel est donc ce complot ? se plaignit-elle. Deux adversaires liguant leurs forces contre un troisième ? Vous connaissez pourtant les règles, cher hôte...

\- Qui vous parle de liguer mes forces avec quiconque ? répliqua Amos avec un de ces clins d’œil qu'Esban commençait à trouver attachants.

Et avec ce qui restait de sa cavalerie, il prit une des tours mobiles d'Esban. D'abord agacé, celui-ci se rendit vite compte que la retraite que cela le forçait à faire l'amenait tout près de sa voisine, qu'il entreprit donc d'achever tandis qu'Amos s'intéressait aux troupes de Clius, à sa droite. Discrètement, il posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon pour composer un signe approbateur.

 

Le reste de la partie se passa ainsi, les deux nains signant sous la table, profitant que leurs sièges étaient plus hauts que ceux de leurs voisins pour masquer leur manège, tout en faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air de collaborer. C'était un grand classique du Revers. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup. La seconde joueuse fut vite hors d'état de nuire, et elles se désintéressèrent du jeu pour bavarder ensemble comme cela arrivait souvent sur les fins de partie. Amos et Esban prirent les troupes conséquentes de Clius chacun d'un côté, parvenant bientôt à les diviser en deux, et ferraillant chacun avec leur morceau. Le sorcier roux était redoutable, son armée ayant pris beaucoup d'ampleur pendant que personne ne s'occupait de lui, et les forces de chacun furent bientôt réduites à peau de chagrin. Ils passèrent très près d'une fin de partie en annihilation mutuelle totale, mais finalement, Amos l'emporta en attirant Esban dans un piège.

\- Traître, lui glissa-t-il d'une voix cajoleuse après la partie, lorsqu'il furent à peu près tranquilles.

\- Voyons, ma chère Laura... vous connaissez pourtant les règles ! répondit Amos en lui prenant les mains pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Ne les contournerez-vous donc pas pour moi ?

\- Si, pendant toute la partie. Mais vous ne devriez jamais baisser votre garde en jeu de Revers face à un adversaire qui vous donne des directives, Madame.

Esban avait appris peu à peu à montrer divers facettes d'une femme attirante. Il s'amusait beaucoup à user de minauderie, ce qui fonctionnait remarquablement bien avec lui en général. Il était frappant de voir le contraste entre le Amos qu'avait toujours connu Esban, et le Amos qu'il montrait à Laura. Comment pouvait-il y avoir deux personnes aussi diamétralement opposées dans un seul nain ? Ce sorcier-là était prévenant, doux, faisait preuve d'un esprit fin et affûté, et converser avec lui était agréable. Sa manière de chercher à toujours se montrer sous son meilleur jour devenait plus amusante qu’agaçante. Il suffisait donc de saupoudrer un peu de romantisme sur un élémentaliste odieux pour le changer en un exquis gentilhomme ?

Au contraire, lui-même n'avait plus rien de noble malgré son sang bleu. Il y avait également deux personnes très dissemblables en lui ; par contre, la seconde avait été créée à dessein pour piéger un ennemi, et pas du tout par amour. Il culpabilisait à présent d'avoir accepté d'entrer dans ce jeu cruel, duquel il n'avait plus aucun moyen de reculer. Cesser toute relation n'était plus une option, et la porte de sortie qu'il s'était aménagée au début ne lui paraissait plus qu'une lointaine mauvaise idée. Car s'il coupait les ponts avec Amos, il savait qu'il lui manquerait. Il s'était attaché à cette version de lui, et il ne voulait plus la perdre. De là à se dire qu'il y avait peut-être des sentiments naissants en lui – au moins de l'affection, une certaine tendresse - il n'y avait qu'un pas, qu'il hésitait à franchir. Leur relation était construite sur un mensonge. Elle n'avait pas d'avenir, et il allait falloir y mettre fin tôt ou tard.

Lorsque les convives prirent congé les uns après les autres, Amos retint Esban chez lui – ce que malheureusement, Clius entendit, et il se fit un malin plaisir d'inviter Laura à toutes sortes d'activités plus attrayantes, et que le propriétaire des lieux finisse quasiment par le mettre dehors à coups de pied.

\- C'est ma faute, dit Esban d'un air penaud lorsqu'enfin ils furent tous partis. J'ai cherché à vous rendre jaloux et ça l'a beaucoup amusé.

\- Ceci dit, vous avez parfaitement réussi, ma chère, répondit Amos sans l'ombre d'un reproche en lui prenant les mains. J'ai été obligé de me débarrasser de tout ce beau monde pour vous avoir toute à moi.

\- Vous avez percé à jour mon plan machiavélique.

\- C'est ça d'avoir un esprit brillant. Je vous offre un thé ?

\- Si vous avez le même que vous m'avez proposé la première fois...

Amos lui lâcha les mains pour se diriger physiquement vers la commode où il gardait son thé. Il lui rendait par là son espace personnel et lui donnait le loisir d'aller s'asseoir là où il ne pourrait plus le toucher, mais Esban n'en fit rien. Il aimait bien ces petites marques d'affection. Quant aux remarques d'Amos flattant sa propre intelligence, faites sur un ton à moitié plaisantin, elles avaient le don d'agacer prodigieusement le sorcier, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela... À présent, il savait qu'Amos les faisait pour dissimuler une certaine insécurité personnelle sur ses capacités, qu'on avait vraisemblablement ancrée en lui de force lorsqu'il s'entraînait pour la guerre.

 

Les gobelins s'étaient retirés dans leurs tunnels pour la nuit. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Plutôt que de s'asseoir devant la cheminée presque éteinte, ils montèrent à l'étage où se trouvait un large balcon et un petit salon extérieur. Amos s'assit le premier, sur un banc, invitation muette à Esban de le rejoindre, qui n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Pendant un moment, ils contemplèrent simplement la ville et ses lumières déclinantes, assis côte à côte, sirotant le thé aux épices que le nain avait beaucoup apprécié la première fois, et qu'il associait désormais à la présence d'Amos. L'automne était bien installé maintenant, et de temps à autres, une bourrasque leur apportait des feuilles colorées jusqu'ici. Esban se demandait vaguement si Amos allait tenter quelque chose, quelque déclaration ou baiser – l'ambiance s'y prêtait absolument – et comment il réagirait si c'était le cas. Était-il assez à point pour l'accepter ? Et s'il le repoussait, qu'allait-il perdre ? Le rôle de Laura commençait à lui peser, mais il se souvenait douloureusement du regard de son rival lorsqu'il l'avait croisé à l'académie le matin même. A quel point il avait été froid et méprisant. Il ne voulait plus provoquer cela chez Amos : néanmoins, tenter de se réconcilier avec lui en tant qu'Esban ne ferait qu'empirer le moment – s'il venait jamais – où il apprendrait qui se cachait sous les traits de Laura depuis le début. Il pouvait encore tout arrêter. Disparaître et ne plus jamais lui donner de nouvelles.

\- Mon quotidien s'est infiniment amélioré à présent que vous en faites partie, Laura. Depuis que nous nous fréquentons, le monde retrouve une nouvelle saveur qu'il avait perdu pour moi.

Non. Il ne pouvait plus. Parce qu'il blesserait terriblement Amos si Laura disparaissait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, parce qu'il tenait à lui. Parce qu'Amos le tenait, que les rôles s'étaient inversés sans que sa "cible" n'en sache rien. Qu'il avait, que les éléments le protègent, réussi à le séduire lui au-delà de Laura. Certes, il avait appris suffisamment de choses sur son rival pour s'en servir contre lui, pour lui renvoyer ses arguments, pas parce qu'il les connaissait mais parce qu'il connaissait le nain qui les utilisait, sa façon de réfléchir, et qu'il saurait le faire plier en frappant juste – pourtant, il n'avait plus envie de les utiliser, et il n'avait plus envie d'avoir cette relation avec lui. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait le connaître plus intimement que quiconque, le rassurer parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, rire avec ses amis comme ce soir, faire partie intégrante de son quotidien.

\- Oh, Amos...

Ce dernier lui prit la main et la serra. Esban se rendit compte que son cœur en avait fait autant et qu'il avait presque une boule dans la gorge. Il posa sa main libre par-dessus celle d'Amos pour se donner du courage par ce contact.

\- Je ne suis pas celle que vous pensez, reprit-il, sa voix tremblant presque, à son grand désarroi. Et je ne peux plus continuer à vous abuser de la sorte. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Je vais repartir et réfléchir à tout cela, et si... si je reviens. C'est que j'aurai pris une décision.

\- _Si_ vous revenez ? répéta Amos d'une  voix blanche. Je pense vous avoir prouvé que vous pouvez me faire confiance, et quoi que vous ayez à me dire, je le supporterai. Je vous en prie, ne disparaissez pas.

La douleur perçait dans son ton. Il n'y avait aucun masque, aucun artifice ni manipulation à l’œuvre : Amos le laissait voir dans son cœur et il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Laura.

\- Je vais essayer, Amos. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'expérimenté en amour, ni de très courageux, mais pour vous, je vais essayer.

 

Lévitant pour rentrer chez lui et retrouver son vrai visage, il avait le cœur lourd. Depuis quelques semaines – ou étaient-ce déjà des mois ? - il était tellement focalisé sur Laura et Amos que sa vie tournait autour de cet événement saugrenu, et qu'il passait son temps à se perfectionner et à se préparer. Il avait laissé son travail de côté pour se consacrer à cette expérience nouvelle et plaisante. Il voulait tourner la page et revenir à son ancienne vie, mais il ignorait s'il y parviendrait. Il était déjà à deux doigts de retourner voir Amos et de se dévoiler à lui dès maintenant. C'était le choix le moins rationnel possible. Le sorcier serait choqué, blessé, furieux. Et s'il commençait à bien le connaître, il ignorait pourtant comment il allait réagir. Il pouvait définitivement ruiner sa réputation et sa carrière en dévoilant toute l'affaire au public et littéralement le forcer à quitter Gaurin la queue entre les jambes. Si Laura ne réapparaissait jamais, Esban n'en entendrait plus parler et n'avait qu'à oublier toute cette affaire sans conséquences pour lui. Alors pourquoi était-ce si dur ? La vision d'Amos prostré seul dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, ne cessait de revenir le hanter. Il dormirait sûrement mal cette nuit, il ne comprendrait pas, il se ferait mille scénarios pires les uns que les autres – peut-être même irait-il imaginer qu'un de ses ennemis s'était déguisé en femme pour le séduire. Dans les plus terribles possibilités.

 

Esban resta chez lui les jours suivants. Il tournait et retournait le problème dans sa tête, s'en torturait l'esprit, en perdait le sommeil et l'appétit. Versa ses premières larmes depuis des dizaines d'années. Il s'était retranché dans sa chambre et ne répondait plus à ses visiteurs... jusqu'au jour où l'un d'eux entra sans s'encombrer de frapper ni s'annoncer.

Qasel trouva le nain allongé sur son lit à l'étage, tourné face au mur, dans la pénombre de rideaux tirés. Il soupira.

\- Je venais m'occuper de ton personnage, mais je dois avouer qu'en entendant dire qu'Amos était encore plus renfermé et désagréable qu'à l'ordinaire, quand encore il sortait seulement de chez lui, je me suis douté de quelque chose. Surtout quand c'est aussi ton cas.

Esban ne répondit pas. Qasel s'assit en tailleur sur la descente de lit, croisant ses longues jambes avec patience.

\- Il va bien. Il s'alimente correctement – en tout cas en public – et ses gobelins font toujours ses quatre volontés, ce qui signifie qu'ils reçoivent des ordres de sa part. Il ne délaisse pas ses affaires.

Le nain émit une sorte de grognement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda encore Qasel.

\- Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Esban. Je voulais tout arrêter. Je ne pouvais plus faire ça. Lui faire ça. Je le lui ai dit. Et depuis, j'ai mal.

\- Et tu ne penses à rien d'autre, et tu ne sors plus, et tu ne manges plus, et plus le temps passe et plus tu as peur de retourner le voir.

Surpris, Esban finit par se retourner pour faire face à son ami.

\- Oui, tels sont mes symptômes.

\- Je pourrais te dire ce qui t'arrive, mais je pense que tu l'as deviné tout seul. Tu me l'as vu jouer dans assez de pièces, sur assez de scènes différentes pour le savoir.

Le nain s'assit, ses couvertures glissant de lui, laissant voir qu'il était au moins habillé et non en chemise de nuit. Il eut un ricanement.

\- Je suis ridicule. Aldène avait raison. Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège. Et à présent, je suis déchiré entre disparaître dans un trou de souris, ou aller le voir et remettre ma barbe devant lui.

\- Tu pourrais aussi continuer à être Laura pour lui.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me mettre dans son lit !

\- Et quand bien même ? répliqua le jeune homme. Tu peux lui révéler ton vrai sexe, cependant rien ne t'oblige à lui révéler ta vraie identité. Tu as assez de talent pour rester Laura, l'érudit travesti en voyage dont il aura ravi le cœur, aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira.

\- Tu testes mon intégrité, Qasel. Je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation dont la base est un mensonge. Je dois soit être honnête avec Amos, soit y mettre fin, fut-ce dans la colère et le sang lorsqu'il comprendra.

Qasel pouffa.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, il ne va pas te provoquer en duel pour laver son honneur. Il me semble par contre que tu as résolu tout seul ton dilemme.

Esban cligna un instant des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. Être honnête avec Amos, même si ça signifiait la colère et le sang. Mettre fin à cette relation, ou pas, mais lui donner la vérité qu'il lui devait depuis le début.

\- Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ? grimaça le nain.

\- Je trouve que tu dois suivre ton cœur, et s'il te dicte la sincérité, tu ne peux pas te tromper.

 

 


	4. La révélation

 

Le lendemain, Esban se retrouva donc à s'apprêter pour la dernière fois en femme pour Amos. Il se dit qu'il n'endosserait plus jamais son personnage de Laura, puis se demanda ce qu'il ferait si son rival refusait catégoriquement la vérité et lui demandait de rester ainsi pour lui. Il peignit ses cheveux blonds avec dextérité, laça sa robe avec l'aide de la magie sans se tromper, ajusta son col – il n'avait jamais mis de corsages, ça aurait été ridicule sans poitrine pour aller avec – et passa un lys à la dentelle des hanches de sa robe, habitude qu'il avait gardée après sa première sortie. Il y en avait toujours quelque part sur ses tenues féminines. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il sortit dans la rue. Il craignait la confrontation comme jamais il n'avait craint quiconque dans sa vie. Dans le même temps, il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait, ce qui était juste. Il aurait été possible qu'Amos découvre la supercherie autrement, qu'il laisse échapper une gaffe, qu'il parvienne à le suivre chez lui, et il aurait été en tort du début à la fin. Ça ne se finirait pas comme ça. Il avait rassemblé son courage et lui ferait face, même s'il devait fondre en larmes devant lui.

Il faillit flancher devant les gobelins de la demeure d'Amos. Il la connaissait presque aussi bien que la sienne. Chaque fois qu'il s'y était retrouvé était liée à un bon souvenir. Il ignora les gardes à longues oreilles pour entrer directement, sachant que le verrou le connaissait et le laissait passer. Il craignit un instant que ce ne fut plus le cas, mais la porte s'ouvrit pour lui, comme à l'accoutumée. Amos était prévenu aussitôt par son sort. Dans quelques secondes, il bondirait de son bureau pour l'accueillir. Pourtant, les secondes passaient et il ne se montrait pas.

Esban s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel et attendit, sans appeler ni piper mot. Et assurément, Amos finit par le rejoindre, chassant tous les gobelins de la pièce. Il se tint devant lui ; ils se dévisagèrent en silence quelques instants. Il avait des cernes inhabituelles, les joues creusées, et sa coiffure n'était pas aussi soignée que la normale, certaines de ses longues mèches brunes pendant devant ses épaules, voire même devant ses oreilles.

\- Vous avez très mauvaise mine, Amos.

\- Vous aussi... (il s'interrompit et soupira) Voyez ce que vous avez fait de moi. Je n'ose même plus vous appeler Laura, car je subodore qu'il ne s'agit que d'un pseudo dont vous vous servîmes avec moi.

Ces mots firent mal à Esban. Il avait fait mouche avec sa précision habituelle. De plus, le ton était bien plus pompeux et distant qu'à l'ordinaire, comme les premières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Amos avait remis un peu distance entre lui et celle qui le torturait.

\- Laura est un personnage qui m'a permis de vous approcher alors que les circonstances me l'interdisaient absolument, finit par se résoudre à dire Esban, qui ne faisait aucun effort pour masquer son émotion. Elle est plus que cela, elle est cette partie de moi que vous aimiez, qui a pris mes meilleurs traits pour devenir autre.

Amos s'était assis non pas sur un fauteuil, mais appuyé sur la table basse où il lui faisait face, l'air résigné. Esban nota qu'il retardait à dessein la révélation finale. Il devait avoir aussi peur que lui.

\- Vous parlez au passé comme si vous doutiez encore de mes sentiments à votre égard.

\- Ne parlez pas trop vite au présent avant de savoir. Vous allez peut-être le regretter, souffla Esban.

Son rival sembla sur le point de protester, se ravisa, ferma les yeux et prit une respiration tremblante. Le voir ainsi brisait le cœur d'Esban. Il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ce que Qasel avait évoqué : rester Laura jusqu'à la fin. Il pouvait encore reculer. Lui dire simplement qu'il était un homme serait moins dur que lui donner son identité réelle.

\- Alors allez-y. Frappez, lui dit finalement Amos comme s'il offrait son torse à une épée.

\- Procédons par étapes, dans ce cas. Pour commencer, je ne suis effectivement pas Laura ; je ne voyage pas, j'habite à Gaurin depuis de nombreuses années.

Amos leva un doigt, l'air triomphant.

\- Ça, je l'avais deviné rapidement. Vous connaissiez trop bien la ville, et ses surprises ne vous faisaient qu'un moindre effet. Laissez-moi vous dire, Madame, que vos talents de comédienne se sont améliorés avec le temps, mais qu'au début vous transparaissiez trop. Je ne cacherai pas que ce mystère a contribué à faire votre charme...

Esban eut un faible sourire. Se savoir percé à jour au moins sur ça lui faisait un bien inattendu. Et avec son habituelle délicatesse, Amos n'avait jamais pressé pour obtenir la vérité alors qu'il savait que Laura lui servait des mensonges. Il l'avait respectée.

\- C'est juste. Je n'ai jamais eu à me déguiser de ma vie. La seconde chose, c'est que...

La cœur battant à tout rompre, car il sentait que la conversation allait mal tourner à partir de maintenant, Esban leva la main et la passa de haut en bas sur son corps, métamorphosant sa robe en une tenue bien masculine cette fois. Il laissa seulement son lys dans une poche, la fleur dépassant à l'air libre. Il dut faire un effort conscient pour relever la tête de sa magie et regarder à nouveau Amos dans les yeux. Ce dernier les avait écarquillés. Esban finit sa phrase :

\- … je ne suis pas vraiment... une femme.

Il plissa les yeux et le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il était moins choqué que l'aurait cru Esban. Il était surtout occupé à le détailler en silence, puis, comme une sorte de miracle, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne vais pas prétendre avoir _deviné_ cela.  Cependant, sachez que j'ai eu de sérieux doutes à plusieurs moments. Sur la fin, vous m'aviez convaincu que je me trompais... et pourtant...

Amos se leva de sa table et s'approcha. Il lui prit les mains et les tint un instant entre les siennes, testant des doigts le grain de peau ; regarda son torse, puis son visage. Il avait l'air émerveillé. Esban le laissait faire sans mot dire.

\- Aucune modification corporelle. Pas même la voix. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Vous avez très bien joué. Vous saviez sans doute qu'un sort de ce niveau aurait été détectable.

\- Vous me donnez trop de crédit. Vous m'avez simplement pris par surprise lors de ma première visite. Je n'avais pas prévu de me faire passer pour une femme.

Avant de retourner s'asseoir, Amos garda un peu ses mains, caressant, puis les lâcha. Esban avait craint qu'il fasse partie de ces gens qui voient une différence dans le sexe. Il s'était trompé, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait Amos moins bien qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

\- Le pire reste à venir, le prévint-il.

\- Je n'en doutais pas. Vous m'avez pour l'instant dissimulé quelques détails, mais rien qui justifie tant de simagrées. Rien qui justifie votre fuite de chez moi il y a quatre jours, et me laissiez dans l'agonie de savoir ce qui se tramait, sans nouvelles. Et rien qui justifie de vous mettre dans le même état, ajouta-t-il, levant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

 _Si tu savais, Amos, par les éléments_ , se dit Esban en son fort intérieur. Il se sentait comme le pire des traîtres. _Mais tu vas savoir, et tu vas me haïr_.

\- Il me reste donc... à apprendre le vrai prénom de la personne que j'aime.

Il ne pouvait rien dire de pire pour achever Esban. Ce dernier sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux et ne se souvint plus du tout de toutes les façons différentes qu'il avait imaginées pour mieux faire passer la révélation. Les yeux dans les yeux d'Amos, incapable de dire un mot, il effectua le geste qu'il faisait chaque fois en rentrant chez lui, passant les doigts de gauche à droite sur son visage, et qui lui rendit ses boucles noires, et sa barbe et moustache. Et cette fois, il vit le choc qu'il attendait. L'épouvante, même. Le sentiment de trahison, la douleur. Son rival tenta de reculer mais buta contre sa table.

\- Amos, je...

\- Toi ! le coupa-t-il, blême.

Rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire à présent n’arrangerait la situation. Il voulait lui expliquer, se justifier, lui faire voir comment et pourquoi, bien qu'il sache que rien ne suffirait, qu'il ne ferait que s'enfoncer et aggraver son cas. Alors il se tut et baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard d'Amos. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier prit quelques inspirations et cligna des yeux pour tenter de se remettre de son choc. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés.

\- Toi, entre tous ceux qui... Esban... pourquoi ?

Amos le voyait maintenant dans son intégrité, tel qu'il était, et non comme Laura, son avatar artificiel. Et il ne s'était pas refermé, il était tel qu'il avait été avec Laura, intimement lui-même, dans toute sa force et sa faiblesse, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Esban puisa une sorte de réconfort là-dedans : pour autant, il ne répondit pas à la question, le pourquoi étant encore pire que tout le reste. Il se sentait misérable et honteux. Finalement, il n'avait rien appris sur d'éventuelles théories volées... Il avait seulement découvert qu'il avait un cœur, et que celui-ci ne lui appartenait plus.

Amos alla enfin s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel, à côté de celui d'Esban, et s'y affaissa, se passant les mains sur le visage.

\- Le dernier était bien le pire, gémit-il. J'étais prêt à tout te passer, tes mensonges, ton sexe, je m'en fichais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? Me haïssais-tu donc autant que tu doives me toucher au cœur pour te satisfaire de ma souffrance ?

\- Jamais, répondit enfin Esban qui jugea que la question n'était plus rhétorique. Je n'avais jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin. Je n'avais rien prévu de tout ceci. Je suis retourné ici par jeu, puis par affection. Et si je suis revenu aujourd'hui malgré ma peur, et sachant comment tu allais réagir, c'était pour enfin cesser de te mentir. Je ne le supportais plus.

Amos ôta les mains de son visage, faisant des efforts manifestes pour ne pas craquer devant Esban. Il essayait de se recomposer, de retrouver son masque et son armure, de redevenir le personnage froid et hautain qu'il avait toujours été avec lui. Esban ne se sentait pas capable d'endurer cela par-dessus tout le reste. Sautant de son fauteuil, il lui saisit à nouveau les mains, cherchant son regard.

\- Parce que j'ai découvert une autre facette de toi que je n'avais jamais soupçonnée. Parce qu'en courtisant Laura, les éléments me protègent, c'est moi que tu as conquis à travers elle. Tu as retourné mon propre jeu contre moi par ta personnalité brillante. J'ai été trop stupide et aveuglé par notre querelle théorique pour me rendre compte de tout cela plus tôt.

Amos eut un rire amer et lui retira ses mains d'un coup sec.

\- Et à présent, c'est toi qui m'aimes ? Ça ne prend pas, Esban. Tu ne vas pas effacer ta trahison avec des paroles. Tu crois que rien ne va changer ? Je ne peux pas, pas toi.

Il se leva du fauteuil, face à lui, et le toisa – pas d'un air froid ou hautain, mais avec le regard de qui est animé d'une juste colère. Un regard trop humide.

\- Brisons là, Esban. Ici, ce jour, jurons de faire disparaître cette histoire et de ne plus jamais en reparler. Tu ne m'approches plus. Je ne t'approche plus. On s'ignore. Et tout ceci restera entre nous.

C'était presque une menace. Esban regarda tristement la main que lui tendait son rival. C'était ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux. Il avait écouté son cœur, il avait été honnête avec lui-même, et il avait cessé de mentir. Il était tombé amoureux. Cette poignée de main était vraisemblablement le dernier contact physique qu'ils auraient jamais.

 

 

Ils s'accordèrent donc à ne plus se voir, ne plus rien faire ensemble, bref, retrouver chacun leur vie d'antan, en s'évitant le plus possible. Une opportunité de se remettre chacun de son côté, et de guérir leurs cœurs blessés. Esban tenta vraiment de tout oublier. Il se remit à l'étude des éléments, retourna à l'académie où il accepta même de dispenser quelques cours, retrouva ses amis délaissés, se laissa réconforter par eux, alla jusqu'à sortir un peu de Gaurin pour partir en visite chez des parents. Parce qu'au moindre coin de rue de sa ville, derrière chaque maison et commerce, il était constamment en danger de se faire assaillir par un souvenir d'Amos, quelque chose qu'il avait dit à tel ou tel endroit, une place où ils s'étaient promenés ou assis pour se reposer, un endroit où il avait tenu à lui acheter quelque chose... Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment quitter la cité où il avait toute sa vie.

Au bout de quelques semaines de ce régime, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : rien ne passait. Le temps n'apaisait pas ses douleurs mais les rendait au contraire plus mordantes. Le visage d'Amos le hantait, il entendait sa voix qui lui parlait du fond de ses souvenirs, il avait presque l'impression de sentir son odeur d'herbes séchées et le goût du thé aux épices – qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à retrouver malgré toutes ses recherches. Il dormait de plus en plus mal et son état s'en ressentait. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. La passion qui le poussait à travailler sur les éléments et leur relation à la magie était réduite à l'état d'étincelle. Et il dépérissait. Seuls trois de ses amis savaient vraiment ce qui lui arrivait ; Mestra se sentait coupable de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans, Qasel avait de la peine pour lui et Aldène ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait tenir sa promesse.

\- Vous avez trouvé cet arrangement idiot alors que vous étiez tous les deux en état de choc avancé, lui signala-t-elle un jour qu'il était venu prendre une collation chez elle.

Aldène était une femme qui aimait choquer et défier les conventions, et sa demeure le reflétait. Elle s'organisait autour d'une pièce centrale circulaire, avec des affaires et du mobilier contre les murs entre les diverses portes qui menaient aux autres pièces. Le centre était un grand brasero circulaire au sol, dont la fumée s'évacuait par un système de ventilation ouvragé au plafond. Bien sûr, l'effet était un peu moindre en été, où cette cheminée devenait une fontaine, mais il était quand même agréable de s'installer autour sur les épais coussins et tapis, et de regarder les volutes d'eau. Peu attaché aux traditions, Esban était surtout heureux de pouvoir s'asseoir sans avoir à modifier le mobilier auparavant, chose qui ne se faisait pas trop chez les gens, même quand on faisait sa taille.

\- Va lui dire ça. Lui se porte à merveille depuis cet arrangement idiot.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien du tout, lui répondit-elle en reprenant un gâteau à la mangue. Il évolue dans un monde où les apparences sont la clé de tout, et il est passé maître dans l'art de les maintenir. Si tu prétends pouvoir lire ses sentiments réels sans même ne serait-ce que le voir, tu es un clairvoyant ou un imbécile.

Esban poussa un soupir désespéré.

\- Sans le voir... ça fait quarante-sept jours que je ne l'ai plus vu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- J'ai bien une idée, mais tu vas encore me dire que je joue sur les mots et que je ne suis qu'une mesquine personne.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et quelle idée ?

\- Eh bien, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne dois pas l'approcher et tu dois l'ignorer. C'est-à-dire que tu ne peux pas _chercher_ à te retrouver physiquement en sa présence, et que si cela arrive malgré tout, tu dois faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je suis d'accord que c'est un arrangement idiot, mais c'était encore ce qui pouvait arriver de moins pire.

Aldène changea de position sur ses coussins, répartissant autour d'elle le tissu de sa veste longue. Cette lueur dans son regard n'inspirait pas confiance à Esban.

\- Mais mon court ami, cela te laisse un champ infini de possibilités ! Sais-tu que c'est récent de se faire la cour en personne ? Pendant toute une ère, on envoyait des cadeaux et des messagers, on composait des poèmes et des chansons, on offrait des séjours et des voyages, on arrangeait pour la personne la compagnie de ceux qu'elle voulait voir, on œuvrait pour elle dans l'ombre en prenant soin de le faire savoir. Les rendez-vous galants arrivaient longtemps après selon l'effet de la première phase. A notre époque, tout cela ne se fait plus tellement, bien sûr, ça fait un peu trop... chevaleresque.

Elle eut un large sourire sur le dernier mot. Esban la regardait d'un ai mi-amusé, mi-intéressé. L'idée de « faire la cour » à Amos lui plaisait, bien qu'il craignît que celui-ci le prenne très mal et décide finalement d'ébruiter l'affaire. Cela dépendrait de son état d'esprit et de ses sentiments à son égard. Il l'avait meurtri et trahi, et Amos aurait tous les droits de repousser violemment ce genre d'initiative. Dépourvu de toute objectivité sur la question, Esban avait envie de croire qu'il ne le repousserait pas. Le choc initial avait eu le temps de passer, et peut-être que lui aussi se sentait mal et repensait à lui régulièrement. Peut-être qu'il lui manquait. Lui-même aurait donné cher pour pouvoir s'asseoir avec lui autour d'un thé et regarder la ville en refaisant le monde toute la soirée.

\- C'est... très tentant.

\- Parfait ! lança Aldène en battant des mains. J'ai une foule d'idées à te soumettre. Nous en avons parlé avec Qasel – et même Mestra – et si tu voyais les...

\- Comment ?! bondit Esban. Peut-on me demander mon avis avant d'enclencher des plans de séduction de grande ampleur ?

\- Eh bien, il me semble que c'est ce que je viens de faire, répondit Aldène d'un air badin, fort peu impressionnée par la sortie de son ami.

Agacé, le nain se rassit et fourra une meringue dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait besoin d'être secoué en ce moment. Il se morfondait dès qu'il cessait d'être actif, ce qui le conduisait à travailler ou sortir tout le jour ; et à dormir très peu, car le sommeil le fuyait, le laissant tourner et retourner toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites, tourner et retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Une partie de lui voyait tout ceci de l'extérieur et voulait s'en sortir, et une autre souffrait sans relâche de l'absence d'Amos dans sa vie. Finalement, accepter ce conseil d'Aldène lui permettait de concilier les deux, et peut-être enfin de calmer ses démons et ses regrets. Même si ça ne donnait rien, au moins aurait-il tout essayé.

 

 


	5. Cliuseries

 

À partir du moment où il donna son consentement, Esban perdit quasiment le contrôle de toute l'affaire. Il était piloté par Aldène et Qasel, et Mestra organisait l'aspect logistique. Qasel regorgeait d'idées, refusant catégoriquement que cette histoire se finisse aussi mal, et déployant toute l'étendue de ses connaissances en histoires romantiques. Le nain se laissait faire, reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à trop réfléchir dans l'état où il se trouvait. Il était si amaigri et épuisé par ses nuits blanches que ça faisait des jours qu'il flottait dans une espèce de brouillard de torpeur.

Le premier cadeau fut simple. C'était un cornet de fruits glacés venant de la confiserie du lac. Esban hésita longtemps à l'accompagner d'un mot, quelque chose du style « ne crois pas que je vais renoncer à toi si facilement », mais tout ce qu'il trouvait sonnait mal et immanquablement, il imaginait la réaction d'Amos, et ce n'était jamais bon. De toute manière, s'il le connaissait bien – et il pensait maintenant compter parmi ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux – Amos allait bien évidemment reconnaître tout de suite l'allusion et savoir très bien d'où venait le cadeau. Il l'imaginait se fâchant, jetant les bonbons, pour ensuite les reprendre et les considérer, troublé, puis les poser quelque part chez lui et tenter de les oublier. Sans succès, bien entendu. Amos se demanderait si c'était un au revoir, ou une excuse, et s'il allait y en avoir d'autres. Et en voyant arriver la suite, il commencerait à comprendre ce qui se passait. C'était alors qu'Esban saurait s'il pouvait continuer ou pas.

Avoir pris la résolution de ne pas abandonner lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Ce n'était pas la même chose que de pouvoir rendre visite à Amos ou de se promener en ville avec lui, mais c'était déjà préférable à s'apitoyer sur son sort seul chez lui et sans espoir pour l'avenir. S'il ne dormait pas beaucoup mieux, il retrouvait au moins l'appétit. À défaut, il utilisait un sort de veille qui lui permettait de rester frais et dispos malgré la fatigue. Qasel lui rendait visite le plus souvent, en sa qualité d'ami intime. Il lui apportait parfois des repas qu'il s'était procurés dans une taverne ou même à son travail, s'assurant ainsi qu'il s'alimentait adéquatement sans pour autant devoir lui poser la question. Ils élaboraient des plans et des idées, souvent farfelues, sans toutefois savoir si Esban aurait l'opportunité (ou l'envie) d'en mener un seul à bien. Parfois Mestra se joignait à eux, plus rarement Aldène qui était très prise, un peu de la même façon qu'Amos et pour les mêmes raisons.

Au bout de quelques semaines et quelques cadeaux, Esban ne recevait toujours aucune réponse à ses initiatives. Il avait utilisé pour les transmettre plusieurs formes de magie, des amis qu'Amos ne lui connaissait pas du tout, et même un oiseau de livraison. Cette absence de réaction avait quelque chose d'encourageant et d'inquiétant à la fois. C'était bien sûr le cas de figure qu'ils avaient le plus prévu – ça et l’éventualité qu'Amos pourrait se mettre très en colère. Il préférait cette situation.

 

Aldène était dans une position privilégiée pour l'observer et en apprendre plus sur lui. Elle ne constatait aucune différence dans son comportement et ses activités habituelles, mais rapporta un jour qu'Amos avait besoin de rencontrer un ambassadeur qui ne serait à Gaurin que quelques jours ; mais il était bloqué par sa garde, dont la chef le connaissait et lui gardait rancune d'une ancienne querelle. Lui-même longtemps au nombre de ses ennemis, Esban pouvait l'imaginer. Les manières d'Amos étaient insupportables quand on ne le connaissait pas, et il se mettait facilement les gens à dos, surtout s'ils étaient d'un rang inférieur.

Esban et ses trois amis échafaudèrent un plan soigneusement minuté digne d'une pièce de théâtre pour arranger l'entrevue. Avant tout, Mestra remit l'invitation à Amos, un billet mystérieux qui indiquait où se trouver et quand, et la sorcière lui glissa d'un air innocent « mais vous n'y trouverez pas d'anciens rivaux... ». L'ambassadeur fut réservé sur ce créneau par Aldène qui tira quelques ficelles de son côté pour y avoir accès. Restait le problème des gardes, et surtout leur chef qui connaissait Amos de visu et qui ne quittait quasiment jamais son maître.

Pour l'éloigner, ils montèrent une invraisemblable histoire de complot visant l'ambassadeur dont il valait mieux que celui-ci ne sache rien, car il remettait la compétence de sa garde en question. Et pour tarabiscoté qu'il était, ça fonctionna. La chef des gardes remit son protégé à la sécurité du bâtiment où se déroulerait l'entrevue, et partit courir après un assassin inexistant, sans vérifier l'identité de la personne que voyait l'ambassadeur ni avant ni après.

Esban était proche, en uniforme de mage de la sécurité, prétendant être l'un des gardes. Il était très concentré à contenir l'ampleur de son aura magique pour ne pas se faire repérer, quand Amos passa devant lui sans le voir, l'air préoccupé. Le nain retint son souffle, déployant toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas bouger, ne pas se dévoiler. Techniquement, il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi près de lui. Néanmoins, voir enfin Amos en personne lui fit un bien fou malgré la douleur de devoir rester anonyme. Comme au ralenti, il vit ses traits, ses yeux verts derrière ses verres ronds, ses cheveux impeccables, sa moustache lissée, son expression sérieuse et vaguement sévère. Il lui trouva un air las, peut-être même abattu. Et pour la première fois, montant des tréfonds de lui-même, Esban éprouva un besoin viscéral de contact physique. Il avait envie de le toucher, de lui caresser les cheveux, de le serrer dans ses bras et de respirer l'odeur de sa peau. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, pas même lorsqu'il était Laura pour lui. Le moment passa, et le nain qu'il aimait disparut derrière une large porte en chêne verni.

 

Ils avaient réussi : Amos avait eu son entrevue, l'ambassadeur l'avait écouté, la garde n'en avait jamais rien su et tout allait pour le mieux. Pourtant, ce soir-là, couché mais incapable de dormir, Esban revivait la scène encore et encore, tentait d'analyser ce sentiment incongru qui l'avait envahi. Il n'avait jamais voulu plus que les baisemains que lui faisait Amos, que d'être à son bras en marchant, qu'il lui prenne les mains et les serre de temps à autre en le regardant dans les yeux. Jusqu'ici. A présent, il se découvrait une sorte de faim sourde de son contact, dont il était entièrement privé depuis maintenant près de trois mois, les éléments aient pitié de lui. Cela lui donnait une mesure de l'ampleur de son manque et de la place qu'avait prise Amos dans ses pensées. Il se faisait peur. Il se sentait pris d'une sorte de fièvre, d'une obsession trop forte pour lui. Il ne se ressemblait plus. Que lui arrivait-il ? Tout ce temps passé à ne penser qu'à une personne jour et nuit lui avait retourné le cerveau. Certes, le manque de sommeil chronique ne devait pas aider non plus. Il se demanda ce que faisait Amos à cette heure. Était-il seul et couché, comme lui ? Parvenait-il mieux à trouver le sommeil ? L'allusion de Mestra avait dû lui faire comprendre qui était derrière le plan ambassadeur. Peut-être pensait-il à lui aussi... peut-être était-il irrité par cet acharnement à lui faire la cour. Pourtant Esban ne se sentait pas capable de tenir indéfiniment sans l'approcher, sans au moins être fixé... et le manque de réaction d'Amos à ses initiatives lui donnait envie d'être plus audacieux.

 

Le lendemain, il osa donc enfin prendre la plume et rédiger un billet à son intention, plutôt que de ne jamais signer ses cadeaux. Il se demanda longtemps quelle forme devait prendre son message. Une seule phrase courte et puissante, une lettre à cœur ouvert, quelques strophes ? Il choisit finalement une métaphore qui parlerait à un élémentaliste, où un phénix était porté par le vent, l'air attisant le feu de ses ailes et le faisant plus fort, jusqu'au jour où le vent manque, et qu'il doive se poser et attendre au sol, braise souffreteuse, que l'air veuille bien revenir pour lui et le raviver. Il tenta plusieurs croquis de l'oiseau posé, ailes repliées et tête levée vers le ciel, dans l'attente, mais s'agaça de ne pas arriver à retransmettre exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il tenta de montrer le billet à Qasel pour qu'il dessine pour lui : le jeune acteur refusa et choisit l'un de ses dessins.

\- Ils viennent tous de ton cœur, et celui-ci est le plus parlant.

Ils apportèrent par contre quelques modifications à son texte sur la forme, Qasel utilisant une magie de haut vol pour modifier la disposition de l'encre sur le parchemin et dont Esban aurait été bien incapable de se servir. Une fois tout cela adéquatement tourné, le nain roula son billet et l'attacha avec un ruban. Il le confia à Qasel qui le remettrait à Amos le soir.

 

Son histoire de phénix et de vent lui trotta dans la tête toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le temps de s'y pencher plus sérieusement et en tire une théorie sur le feu et l'air qui le fit écrire toute l'après-midi, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Pour une fois, il ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'au soir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva la tête de ses parchemins parce qu'il avait soif qu'il réalisa brusquement que Qasel avait dû faire la commission à cette heure. Il alla à sa réserve d'eau pour y tirer un gobelet, se demandant s'il devait s'attendre à un quelconque événement. C'était la première fois qu'il écrivait réellement à Amos en signant de son nom, mais celui-ci devait avoir l'habitude de se voir rappeler l'existence d'Esban et ça ne ferait sans doute rien de plus.

Pourtant, tandis qu'il séchait son gobelet pour le reposer sur un rebord de fenêtre, il se rendit compte que quelque chose luisait faiblement à l'extérieur. Le sort dégageait une toute petite signature de magie, juste assez pour que le nain le remarque. Il ouvrit le carreau et récupéra un paquet dont il ôta vite le tissu : ce qui produisait la lumière était une fleur de lys blanc crème, qui embauma l'air sitôt sa protection enlevée. Le cœur d'Esban s'emballa. Une seule personne pouvait vouloir lui adresser un lys par téléportation d'objet. Il y avait un ruban de papier autour de la tige, que le sorcier se hâta de défaire pour le dérouler. D'une écriture élégante, une seule phrase y était inscrite : « Nous avions presque un arrangement. »

Le billet lui ôta efficacement le sommeil pour le restant de la nuit. La lumière du lys sur sa table de nuit n'y était pas pour grand-chose. La première pensée qui lui était venue à l'esprit était qu'Amos avait voulu dire par là que puisqu'Esban n'avait pas tenu parole, tout était fini ; il raconterait toute l'histoire et le briserait aux yeux de tous... Mais la soirée était passée, et il n'avait rien vu venir. Il était improbable que son rival attende pour mettre sa menace à exécution, et puis une fois calmé, il avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait jamais envoyé de fleur avec ce genre de message. C'était absurde. Il avait alors commencé à réfléchir sur les autres significations que pouvait avoir cette phrase. C'était la première fois qu'Amos lui répondait depuis des semaines qu'il avait commencé à lui faire parvenir des présents et lui arranger des ambassadeurs. Ce « presque » pouvait vouloir dire bien des choses, et adoucissait de beaucoup le reste. Était-ce un encouragement, un reproche, une invitation, un rappel à l'ordre ? Il se sentait fébrile et presque malade. Incapable de rester tranquille, il se releva alors que la lune était encore haute dans le ciel nocturne, lança son sort de veille et se remit à son essai théorique afin de se donner une pause de tourment.

 

Les jours s’égrenant sans autre événement, chacun plus long que le précédent, Esban se remit à s'activer pour Amos en coulisses. Mais il se faisait moins discret, plus entreprenant, allant même jusqu'à se retrouver par coïncidence dans les mêmes colloques et soirées de temps à autres. Il ne cherchait alors pas Amos, ni physiquement ni des yeux, tenant bon, sentant peser son regard sur lui quand il avait le dos tourné. Il commençait à se faire apprécier de certains des amis de son rival à force de les côtoyer de force, et recroisa même un jour Clius, l'arcaniste roux. Il retint son souffle. Allait-il reconnaître Laura ? Il ne sembla pas faire le lien et ils discutèrent courtoisement pendant quelques instants... jusqu'au moment où il lui glissa avant de s'esquiver :

\- Et si vous voulez un jour retenter votre chance contre moi en Revers... vous savez où me trouver.

Clius lui fit un clin d’œil qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux qu'Amos avait l'habitude de lui adresser, et planta là Esban, qui se retrouva à rougir si furieusement qu'il dut s'éclipser quelques instants pour se recomposer. Il s'était presque attendu à voir Amos se matérialiser auprès d'eux et envoyer paître Clius pour le récupérer. Cette idée lui donna envie de pleurer tant il aurait été heureux de la voir se réaliser. Il y avait maintenant un total de cinq personnes au fait de sa double identité, et ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Il résolut d'effectivement relever le défi de Clius. Il valait mieux maintenant qu'il soit de son côté que contre lui...

Il se fit donc inviter chez lui quelques jours plus tard, faisant cette fois de son mieux pour qu'Amos ne l'apprenne pas. Clius était marié, mais pour autant, il n'avait pas hésité à faire du charme à Laura pour le simple plaisir de faire tourner Amos en bourrique. Cela se voyait par contre dans son intérieur. Ayant un enfant assez jeune, la maison n'était pas aussi convenablement pleine que la coutume l'exigeait, les choses les plus fragiles, dangereuses ou précieuses étant en hauteur ou carrément sous scellé. Esban se retrouva dans un foyer chaleureux, où Clius passa d'un espiègle agaçant à un père de famille attentionné, qui leur cuisina un excellent dîner. Sa femme, Nersle, participa à la partie de Revers une fois leur fils couché, et se révéla bien meilleure qu'eux, les forçant presque à travailler ensemble pour la contrer. La partie fut beaucoup plus longue que la dernière fois, se prolongeant jusqu'à la défaite de Clius ; sitôt éliminé, ce dernier se mit à faire une avalanche de commentaires sur la partie, qu'ils soient désobligeants, humoristiques, trompeurs, à tel point qu'Esban se fit complètement déconcentrer, et écraser par Nersle. Il ne pouvait même pas accuser Clius de tricher, puisqu'il était hors-jeu.

Il avait presque oublié pourquoi il était ici quand Clius lui glissa d'un air malicieux :

\- Alors, mon cher, comment vont vos affaires avec Amos ?

Le nain faillit en recracher la gorgée de liqueur qu'il venait de prendre. Il aurait au moins pu attendre que sa femme ne soit pas avec eux ! Mais celle-ci écoutait la conversation distraitement tout en manipulant des flacons à distance sur une commode, poursuivant manifestement un ouvrage en cours.

\- Pour vous répondre, encore faudrait-il savoir exactement ce que vous en savez, lui répondit Esban quand il parvint à avaler son vin, méfiant.

Clius eut un rire amusé, rusé mais dépourvu de méchanceté.

\- Plus que vous, je gage ! Vous êtes discret, mais quand on sait quoi chercher, on peut vous percer à jour. Vous n'abandonnerez pas, je suppose.

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? demanda Esban en haussant les épaules, minimisant le problème. Vous l'avez vu lors de la soirée de notre dernière partie.

\- Hum. Et laissez-moi vous dire que pour le connaître depuis un certain temps, j'avais bon espoir pour vous. Il eusse mieux valu ne pas le tromper dès le départ, mais vous ne seriez arrivé à rien sans cela, je suppose.

Il ne lui apprenait rien ici, à part que Clius semblait être au courant de l'affaire depuis longtemps. Avait-il reconnu Esban sous les traits de Laura, ce soir-là ? Si c'était le cas, il était beaucoup plus sagace qu'il ne laissait paraître, car le nain n'avait lui-même aucun souvenir de l'avoir seulement croisé par le passé. A présent qu'il s'intéressait aux relations humaines, il réalisait qu'il avait une vision complètement fausse des affaires de cœur ; là où il pensait que les gens sérieux ne s'en préoccupaient pas, il apparaissait que nombre de gens sérieux en savaient beaucoup plus long que lui sur le sujet.

\- A présent, poursuivit Clius, vous lui avez fait mêler l'amour à la haine qu'il vous portait, et les arcanes vous protègent, vous l'avez mis sens dessus dessous.

 _Les éléments_ , faillit corriger Esban qui n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir du cercle de son académie. En général, les membres des diverses académies restaient entre eux, et le nain se demanda soudain comment Amos avait rencontré un arcaniste et sympathisé avec. Ils avaient eu l'air proches... Mais ce serait pour une autre fois.

\- Il est donc un peu préoccupé de moi ? demanda Esban d'une petite voix, se sentant ridicule.

\- Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et vous ne me semblez pas en meilleur état de votre côté. Je vous serais donc gré de cesser de vous tourner autour comme deux âmes au supplice et de vous décider à mettre vos affaires en ordre.

\- Il en sait quelque chose, ajouta malicieusement la petite voix de Nersle donc les mains bougeaient sans cesse depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Mais ce n'est pas du tout pertinent, coupa précipitamment Clius, rougissant imperceptiblement sous ses mèches flamboyantes.

Il y avait là matière à renverser la conversation et en découvrir plus sur ce facétieux personnage, mais Esban choisit de ne pas aiguillonner le sujet pour l'instant. Il apprenait des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes. Il avait envie de secouer Clius pour en obtenir jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'information sur ce qu'Amos pouvait bien penser, pour une anecdote, un signe qui pourrait lui donner de l'espoir. La simple mention qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal avait suffi à mettre des papillons dans le ventre d'Esban. Et Clius venait proprement de lui dire d'aller le voir. Avait-il tenu le même discours à Amos ? Pourquoi tout ceci était-il aussi difficile ?

 

En le raccompagnant à la porte, Clius lui souriait gentiment.

\- Ne soyez pas rebuté par mes manières. Voir un tel miroir des erreurs passées d'une personne, et en connaître les conséquences, peut rendre une personne un peu rustre.

Il ne s'excusait même pas.

\- Vous piquez ma curiosité. Il faudra m'en dire plus une prochaine fois.

\- Si cela peut vous aider à ne pas avoir les mêmes regrets.

 

 


	6. Abîmes

 

Après une nouvelle nuit blanche à écrire, Esban pouvait affirmer avec expérience que la magie ne compensait pas longtemps pour des manques du corps, même chez les nains pourtant résistants à ses effets. Il était empâté, ressentait des nausées et divers désagréments épidermiques pour avoir abusé de ce fameux sort de veille, classique chez les érudits, qui empêchait le cerveau d'être affecté par le manque de sommeil. Au bout d'un moment, il fallait choisir entre être fatigué et être affligé de troubles corporels pénibles. Pourtant, rien à faire, dès qu'il laissait s'estomper la magie le soir, il se sentait épuisé... et incapable de s'assoupir la plupart du temps. C'était devenu chronique. Il dormait par à-coups et se réveillait la tête déjà pleine de préoccupations qui allaient le maintenir éveillé. Il se demandait à quelle étape il en était avant le début des crises d'angoisse, voire de convulsions. Il avait déjà vu des sorciers trop passionnés en arriver là avant lui.

 

Il retrouva Qasel le midi dans une des zones sauvages de Gaurin, où poussaient de vieux pommiers, dont ils dégustèrent les fruits avec du miel d'été qu'avait apporté l'acteur pour les accompagner. En mangeant, Esban lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris, et sa propre frustration quant à la situation.

\- Aldène a eu une bonne idée, mais où tout cela mène-t-il ? Quand s'arrête la sérénade et commence la relation ?

\- Quand la personne à qui tu la chantes te signale qu'elle est prête, je pense... répondit le jeune homme en se resservant de miel. Mais la situation est un peu plus particulière...

\- Si Amos se sent mal à cause de moi, il faut que j'aille le voir.

\- C'est risqué – et il faut être sûr qu'il le veuille bien. Tu ne peux pas lui imposer ta présence contre son gré. Et si cela empirait son état ?

Esban lança son trognon contre le tronc du pommier sous lequel ils étaient assis avec assez de force pour qu'il se brisât en morceaux.

\- L'amour est la discipline la plus compliquée que j'aie jamais étudiée ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Et ta première expérience est assez rocambolesque, dit Qasel à mi-voix. Je ne sais même pas quel conseil te donner. Aldène est plus douée que moi sur ces sujets-là.

\- Mais Aldène s'amuse beaucoup trop de tout ceci, grommela le nain.

\- Je suppose que c'est le même que la dernière fois : Suis ton cœur...

\- Tu me dis la même chose que Clius. Si...

Mais il fut aussitôt interrompu par Qasel qui s'étouffait soudainement sur sa bouchée de pomme. Il toussa en bleuissant jusqu'à ce qu'Esban localise magiquement le morceau dans sa gorge et l'en extraie aussi délicatement que possible. Dès qu'il fut en état de parler de nouveau, rouge et les yeux pleurants, il croassa, oubliant complètement de le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie :

\- Clius ? _Clius_ est l'ami d'Amos à qui tu as parlé ?

\- Eh bien, oui... tu le connais ? demanda Esban.

\- Non.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Qasel, tu as vu ton expression ? On dirait que je viens de te parler d'un fantôme.

\- Tu viens complètement de me parler d'un fantôme.

Le jeune homme frottait sa gorge irritée, tenant toujours sa pomme dans l'autre main, dont le miel lui coulait dessus sans qu'il semble s'en rendre compte.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda encore le nain.

\- Personne. Mais un bon conseil : prends ce qu'il te dit avec des pincettes.

Ils mangèrent un instant en silence. Esban ne creusa pas le sujet. Il était évident que Qasel lui cachait quelque chose, mais l'exemple d'Amos avalant sans broncher les mensonges de Laura en toute connaissance de cause le retenait. Il lui en avait été reconnaissant, et il devait bien au moins ça à son ami à présent. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, Qasel demanda de lui-même :

\- Il est en ville ? Comment va-t-il ?

Le nain lui raconta donc ce qu'il savait à son sujet. Qasel manqua de s'étouffer une deuxième fois en entendant qu'il était marié et avait un enfant, et sembla trouver aberrant qu'il habite à Gaurin, mais Esban n'apprit rien de plus à ce sujet. Il avait maintenant envie de parler de lui à Clius, pour voir s'il allait devoir dégager une seconde gorge, mais il avait résolu de ne pas s'en mêler, et n'en ferait rien.

 

Par contre, s'il devait écouter son cœur, il en avait assez de se tenir à distance d'Amos, plus qu'assez même : il n'en pouvait plus. L'entre-apercevoir au milieu d'une foule ne le satisfaisait plus, et il craignait même maintenant que le voir face-à-face ne le satisfasse plus non plus. Il était dans un état second. Pendant ses insomnies, il lui arrivait de plus en plus de penser non seulement à Amos, mais encore à son corps, et de se demander comment il était sans vêtements – puis de rougir violemment de ces pensées malvenues. De culpabiliser en imaginant ce que penserait Amos de lui s'il le savait. Il avait l'impression de lâcher pied, de se débattre contre des démons impossibles à vaincre. Et le sommeil le fuyait encore et toujours. Au lieu d'attendre vainement d'arriver à dormir vingt minutes à la fois, et puisque le point du jour était proche, Esban se releva et jeta machinalement le sort qui allait l'empêcher de s'évanouir aussitôt. La magie dégagea son esprit brumeux et lui permit de penser à nouveau clairement, tout en déclenchant toute une série de fourmillements intenses en haut de son dos, qu'il ignora de son mieux.

En allant chercher un en-cas dans sa réserve, il passa devant sa malle où il prit une cape contre la fraîcheur automnale : le vêtement en accrocha un second, qu'il fit tomber. C'était une robe de Laura. La première qu'il avait mise sciemment, la bleue. Enfin, dire qu'elle était à Laura n'était pas tout à fait correct, puisqu'elles avaient toutes été données par une amie naine de Mestra. Il devrait les lui rendre... Au lieu de cela, il emporta la robe bleue et l'enfila à la place de ses vêtements de lit. Il laça le corsage, les gestes lui revenant comme s'il l'avait enlevée hier, et pouffa en se regardant dans le miroir : avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa moustache et barbe, il se trouvait l'air comique. Il passa donc les doigts sur ses poils hirsutes et les fit disparaître. Avec la force de l'habitude, le geste fut suivi de la transformation de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers la glace, Laura lui rendit son regard timidement. Sans les poils de son visage, ses traits avaient l'air plus doux, plus jeunes, même son regard s'en trouvait modifié. Comment Clius l'avait-il reconnu alors que lui-même peinait à se persuader que c'était bien lui ?

Les fourmillements s'intensifiant dans son dos, il repartit chercher à manger en roulant les épaules pour essayer de s'en débarrasser, mais ils persistèrent jusqu'à l'aube, où ils furent remplacés par une vague nausée. Il regarda le soleil qui se levait et en déduisit à peu près l'emploi du temps d'Amos. Ce dernier se levait en général assez tôt : il avait toujours été à l'Académie des Éléments avant Esban. Pas cette fois.

 

Toujours vêtu des atours de Laura, le nain trouva Amos en train de léviter pour contourner les remparts. Il avait prévu de lui remettre son présent en personne, puis de tourner les talons aussitôt et de disparaître. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient librement derrière lui, Esban n'ayant pas pris la peine de les coiffer, et lui donnaient des airs d'elfe des bois. Il l'intercepta au-dessus d'une tour de guet abandonnée en lui coupant la route. Amos s'arrêta net devant lui, les deux nains lévitant à un mètre ou deux du plancher délabré, face à face. Derrière ses bésicles, les yeux d'Amos s'emplirent de larmes à sa vue. Esban se fit la réflexion un peu tard que ce n'était peut-être pas la façon la plus subtile de reprendre contact après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se hâta de lui présenter le coffret contenant un magnifique service à thé qui lui avait fait aussitôt penser à lui, et s'apprêta à repartir en laissant flotter son cadeau, quand Amos le retint par le bras, l'obligeant à se poser sur la tour sous eux.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues, Esban ? lui lança-t-il avec humeur quand il put le regarder dans les yeux. Tu es un homme ! Tu crois que tu as besoin de redevenir Laura pour me séduire ? Comporte-toi comme toi-même si tu dois absolument me courtiser, mais ne compromets pas ton identité.

De tout ce qui aurait du le mettre hors de lui, de tout ce qu'il aurait été parfaitement en droit de cracher à la figure d'Esban, c'était le fait qu'il altère son intégrité qui le faisait réagir. Il leva la main, hésitant, et la posa sur le front d'Esban. Il descendit lentement le long de son visage, faisant disparaître les transformations, restaurant cheveux et barbe noirs. Esban rouvrit les paupières lorsque la main les libéra et regarda, incrédule, Amos continuer à glisser le long de son torse pour lui rendre des vêtements masculins, sans le fixer directement. Il n'y avait pas besoin. Esban sentait sa magie l'environner, couler sur son être, parcourir son corps éthérique de façon bien plus intime que n'importe quel contact physique. Au-delà de ses vêtements, Amos palpait son esprit de façon délicate, légère. Il se sentait enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur dorée qui lui donnait de l'énergie et reconstituait ses forces. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Il avait lâché le coffret, il avait lâché tous ses sorts, subjugué par la magie d'Amos, mais celui-ci l'avait bien sûr récupéré avant qu'il ne tombe, et le coffret reposait maintenant en sécurité sur un muret près d'eux. Amos avait ôté sa main de lui et son regard sévère était devenu mortellement inquiet.

\- Par les éléments, Esban... Dans quel état es-tu ? Tu te rends compte de ton stade ? Tu sais ce qui arrive ensuite ?

Crises de convulsions. Délire. Mort. Mais Esban était sûr qu'il n'était pas déjà si avancé. Il pouvait encore tenir. Il était fort, plus fort que la plupart des sorciers.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Parce que je t'ai rattrapé à temps ! Tu comptais attendre encore longtemps pour demander de l'aide ? Tu as des amis, appelle-les !

Mais bien sûr, ses amis ne pouvaient rien savoir de son état tant qu'ils ne le toucheraient pas magiquement comme venait de le faire Amos. Ce qui ne se faisait absolument pas hors du cercle conjugal, à vrai dire. Esban ne savait plus quoi penser. Amos était là, devant lui, en chair et en os, ce n'était pas la nuit et il ne rêvait pas. Il lui parlait, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Plutôt que de réfléchir raisonnablement à la meilleure marche à suivre, il écouta son cœur et l'enlaça. Il n'eut à attendre qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'Amos l'entoure également de ses bras et le serre contre lui.

\- Je ne te hais pas, Esban, lui souffla-il à l'oreille. Comment le pourrais-je ? J'aurais du te dire ça tout de suite. Il me fallait du temps, loin de toi, mais j'avais oublié que tu n'es qu'un affreux têtu borné de jeune sot.

Le jeune sot faillit protester qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais il préféra se taire plutôt que de risquer de briser ce qui se produisait.

\- Rentre chez toi et dors, lui intima Amos.

\- Si je te lâche, tu vas disparaître.

\- Non, Esban. Oublions ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là. Ça ne tient plus. Je n'étais pas loin de craquer moi-même, de toute façon.

A contrecœur, il accepta donc de relâcher son étreinte. Il avait l'impression de flotter, comme sortant enfin la tête de l'eau et réalisant que le soleil existait. Glissant le long de ses bras, Amos lui prit les mains et les tint sur son cœur, plongeant les yeux dans les siens.

\- Deux choses. La première, c'est que je ne veux plus jamais voir Laura.

Esban acquiesça sans mot dire. Il était plus que prêt à tourner la page.

\- La seconde, c'est que je ne veux plus de mensonges. Rien, jamais. Tu m'as brûlé et c'est douloureux. Si tu ravives la brûlure, je ne réponds plus de rien, et tu n'aimeras pas ce côté de moi, crois-moi.

Esban hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Il se sentait entièrement prêt à ne plus jamais rien lui cacher. À vrai dire, à l'heure actuelle, il se sentait prêt à tout pour ne pas le reperdre.

 

Il rentra donc chez lui comme on le lui avait ordonné, dissipa son sort de veille et avec lui les nausées, et se mit au lit, exténué. Sa tête fourmillait de tous les événements de la matinée. Il repensait encore et encore aux paroles d'Amos, à son étreinte, à son odeur, à la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Comme il lui avait manqué... Il savait à quel point, mais le revoir, le toucher, être touché par lui lui avait redonné la vie après une longue période d'apnée. En ébullition, ses pensées tournaient et tourbillonnaient sans fin dans son esprit, en un chaos qu'il reconnaissait et qui allait lui ôter le sommeil. Au lieu de se relever, il fit de son mieux pour faire le vide, se concentrant uniquement sur Amos, à tel point que plus ou moins par accident, il se retrouva connecté à lui par télépathie. Il ne savait plus bien ce qu'il faisait, mais Amos accepta et maintint lui-même le lien pour qu'Esban ne puise pas dans ses maigres réserves d'énergie, prenant le contrôle de la connexion, la conservant ténue, permettant seulement de laisser passer des émotions diffuses. Esban ressentait la concentration d'Amos qui travaillait. Son sérieux. Une sensation de chaleur. De l'irritation et de l'affection.

Ainsi, écoutant les sentiments d'Amos comme on écoute de la musique, Esban parvint enfin à glisser dans un sommeil stable et réparateur.

 

 


	7. Soins magiques

 

Il se réveilla à l'aube du matin suivant, ayant dormi tout le jour et la nuit. La présence d'Amos avait disparu, mais il n'en avait plus besoin pour survivre. Il était de nouveau capable d'être autonome. La fatigue était encore là, sourde, aux recoins de son esprit, et il subodorait qu'il lui faudrait une bonne semaine de sommeil pour se remettre vraiment d'aplomb. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il n'utilisa pas son sort de veille. Les démangeaisons et les nausées ne reviendraient pas le hanter.

Les jours suivants furent très calmes pour l'élémentaliste. Il ne sortit que peu de sa maison ; honteux par rapport à ce qu'il avait montré de lui à Amos, il ne le recontacta pas, préférant se concentrer sur lui-même et restaurer sa magie qui avait des ratés à cause de ses excès récents. Il relut son texte, le trouva brouillon et frénétique, s'attela à une mise au propre plus posée. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun visiteur et se demanda s'il avait été désagréable ou s'il les avait renvoyés. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu vagues. Mais le répit était bienvenu...

Un jour pourtant, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Rajustant sa tenue pour se montrer un minimum présentable, Esban alla ouvrir et trouva Amos sur son perron. Sa gorge se noua aussitôt. Il lui fit signe d'entrer sans arriver à dire un mot, se sentant de nouveau ridicule. Un peu hésitant, le visiteur suivit son hôte jusque dans le salon – qui était maintenant tellement encombré que ça dépassait ce qui se faisait conventionnellement. Esban poussa les affaires de son canapé d'un mouvement de poignet et lui rendit une échelle plus confortable pour les nains pour qu'Amos puisse s'asseoir à son aise. Celui-ci le soumettait à un examen visuel minutieux. Esban eut envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait recommencer à le sonder de sa magie tant qu'il voulait, mais se trouva un peu effronté et préféra s'installer dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, finit par constater Amos. J'étais soucieux après avoir coupé le lien...

\- Oui, désolé pour ça... je n'avais plus mon sort de veille, et je n'étais plus trop...

\- De toute façon, le coupa-t-il, je préférais rester avec toi et m'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Tu t'inquiétais donc tant pour moi ? taquina Esban, avant de réaliser qu'il ne lui avait rien offert à boire. Thé ?

\- S'il te plaît. Je n'étais pas qu'inquiet, j'étais effaré.

Il proposa les divers thés qu'il avait à Amos qui en choisit un. Esban alla à sa table et le prépara de ses mains plutôt que de le manipuler à distance, ce qui était en soi révélateur de sa faiblesse actuelle, mais il ne se faisait pas confiance avec de l'eau bouillante actuellement. La seule magie qu'il utilisa fut pour augmenter la température du liquide à l'aide du feu. Il aurait vraiment fallu qu'il soit agonisant pour ne pas réussir à appeler les éléments.

\- Tout était sous contrôle...

\- C'est ce que disent tous les sorciers qui abusent de ce sort, Esban, tous. Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Jamais. On ne connaît ses limites que lorsqu'il est trop tard. Tu étais à deux doigts des attaques.

Le nain avait encore du mal à s'en persuader. Il était si sûr qu'il maîtrisait la situation... C'était peut-être ça qui rendait le sort de veille si traître. Lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sonder un sorcier dans son état et ne savait pas ce que ça avait pu donner du point de vue d'Amos. Il apporta le thé en train d'infuser et fit venir le miel qu'il avait oublié par lévitation, cette fois. Et sans le faire trembler.

\- Tu crains la manipulation magique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? insista Amos.

\- Oui, merci. Convalescence après un gros choc magique. J'ai compris ma leçon, inutile de me faire une thèse sur le sujet.

Il se morigéna d'avoir parlé trop sèchement en voyant l'expression sincèrement inquiète d'Amos. Ce dernier ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de son humeur, seulement attentif à ce que faisait Esban et à ses paroles. Il eut de nouveau envie de lui donner l'autorisation de vérifier son état par magie – Amos semblait n'attendre que ça – mais se retint. C'était vraiment inconvenant.

\- Ne restons pas ici, dit-il à la place, c'est trop étouffant. Suis-moi.

Il lévita vers sa trappe au plafond avec sa tasse de thé en main, suivi d'Amos, qu'il guida jusque sur les toits et sur le faîtage où il faisait bon être assis à cette heure.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi riche que vous, monsieur le bourgeois, mais j'ai une meilleure vue.

\- Ha ! Meilleure que le lac ? Tu peux toujours essayer...

Mais il se tut une fois installé. La maison d'Esban était située sur un contrehaut en bordure de Gaurin, ce qui lui faisait dominer toute la ville et ses environs. On y voyait chaque rue et chaque académie, chacune illuminée par des lumières multicolores changeantes. Les restes de remparts circulaient de façon apparemment anarchique entre les maisons qui s'étaient construites de chaque côté. Ainsi avec le soleil couchant, la vue était imprenable, et Amos dut se ranger à son avis.

Ils burent en silence, comme cette fois sur la fin d'été où Esban s'était décidé à être honnête avec lui. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son thé, il posa la tasse en équilibre à côté de lui, et osa se laisser aller contre Amos, posant sa tête sur son épaule. C'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire ce soir-là. Et Amos appuya à son tour la joue contre la tête d'Esban, ce qui lui fit battre le cœur plus vite. Il n'arrivait encore pas à croire qu'il en était là maintenant, alors que quelques jours plus tôt encore, il se tuait à petit feu par manque de lui.

 

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la nuit complète, parlant peu, savourant le paysage et la compagnie retrouvée l'un de l'autre, jusqu'au moment où Esban effleura sa tasse, qui commença à tomber ; il la récupéra maladroitement par lévitation ; la tasse et sa soucoupe s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment, le faisant jurer dans sa barbe ; Amos, par réflexe, intervint pour la récupérer avant qu'elle ne casse, et sa magie oblitéra complètement celle d'Esban sans pourtant qu'il fasse aucun effort en ce sens. Honteux, Esban le laissa poser les tasses par lévitation à côté de l'ouverture avec une précision qu'il lui enviait. Amos se tourna ensuite vers lui, l'air de nouveau préoccupé. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il n'ait eu aucune difficulté à prendre le contrôle de la tasse, surtout considérant qu'en temps normal, la puissance brute d'Esban était largement supérieure à celle d'Amos. Et il craqua.

\- C'est bon, juste... enfin... tu n'as pas besoin de demander ma permission. Tu sais que tu peux.

Amos le considéra un instant en silence ; puis il posa une main sur sa cuisse et de l'autre, l'attira à lui pour poser son front contre le sien. Sa magie se déploya autour d'eux comme un oiseau ouvrant les ailes, riche, palpable, et engloba Esban entièrement cette fois, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait. C'était comme plonger dans une rivière. Il sentait le flux d'énergie qui battait autour de lui et en lui, pulsant comme un réseau veineux, vérifiant chaque connexion, en réparant certaines à sa portée, plongeant dans son corps éthérique pour s'y loger en renfort et fusionner avec lui. Transvaser un peu de sa propre énergie en lui. Amos lui sortait le grand jeu, cette fois. Il allait être épuisé après une opération pareille, mais, spectateur, Esban ne pouvait que se laisser faire tant qu'il le voudrait. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il se laissait flotter dans sa magie, submergé par cette connexion profonde des essences de leurs êtres. Cela dura un temps qu'il aurait été bien incapable de quantifier, mais enfin, doucement, la présence d'Amos reflua, se réduisit pour retrouver une taille plus normale suivant les contours de son enveloppe charnelle.

Esban se sentait beaucoup mieux, plus sûr de sa magie, moins fatigué, moins faible. Il considéra son ami avec un respect renouvelé.

\- Mage de guerre, guérisseur... Vous êtes un homme aux mille talents, Amos de Gaurin.

\- Les deux vont ensemble, voilà tout, grogna l'intéressé d'une voix rauque.

Ils redescendirent à l'intérieur. Au moment de se poser au sol, Amos trébucha et perdit l'équilibre de façon fort peu coutumière. Il éclata de rire.

\- Je ne regrette rien ! Toi, tu n'es pas tombé et tu as redescendu les tasses. Tu as une meilleure présence magique.

\- C'est normal quand on en reçoit une telle quantité ! s'exclama Esban et l'aidant à se relever. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant...

Mais Amos lui adressa un sourire sincère qui le dissuada de lui faire des reproches.

\- Est-il inconvenant de te proposer de passer la nuit chez moi ? Prématuré, peut-être ? lui demanda encore Esban, souriant à son tour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je dors plus souvent dans le salon que dans mon lit en ce moment.

\- J'accepte l'offre, mais je refuse de dormir dans ton lit... seul.

Amos lui adressa un de ses clins d’œil qui avaient tant manqué à Esban. Il rougit vivement en entendant cela. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à partager sa couche, et il ignorait également dans quel état il était, ainsi imprégné d'une magie qui n'était pas la sienne. Il n'avait jamais été soigné de la sorte. C'était la première fois qu'il en avait besoin.

\- Dormir. Seulement dormir. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, se hâta d'ajouter Amos.

Une tension qu'il n'avait pas sentie s'installer se dissipa d'Esban qui s'attendait effectivement à autre chose que dormir. Il repensa à toutes ces nuits entrecoupées où il avait fait des rêves inavouables, et se demanda soudain, finalement, si Amos n'en avait pas fait autant. Et à présent qu'il avait l'occasion d'au moins concrétiser sa présence dans son lit, il avait peur et il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Était-ce trop soudain ? Il avait pourtant passé des mois à se faire courtiser avant ce moment. Comme il hésitait, Amos s'apprêta à retirer son offre, l'assurant sûrement avec sa délicatesse habituelle que c'était à lui de voir et qu'il n'y avait aucune obligation.

\- C'est oui, dit Esban avant lui. Avec plaisir.

 

Cette nuit-là, une fois qu'il furent couchés côte à côte dans le lit au demeurant largement assez grand pour deux, dans l'obscurité, Esban se mit à pouffer.

\- Eh bien ? demanda Amos à sa gauche.

\- Eh bien nous voilà, toi, Amos, grand maître des théories mono-élémentaires, et moi, Esban, néo-élémentaliste dans l'âme, les deux grands ennemis de l'Académie des Éléments, partageant le même lit ce soir. Je pensais juste à la tête que feraient certains de nos collègues en nous voyant.

Amos se mit à rire aussi. Cela dissipa l'atmosphère un peu gauche de la chambre et permit à Esban de se détendre. Il avait envie de toucher son compagnon de lit, de tendre la main vers lui, mais il n'osait absolument pas, et de toute façon, il n'y connaissait rien à ces choses-là et n'aurait pas su ni où ni comment s'y prendre.

\- Oui, il y en a eu du chemin depuis qu'une naine timide est venue parler à mes gobelins.

Esban se tourna vers lui, en profitant pour aborder une question qui lui avait beaucoup trotté dans la tête.

\- À ce sujet, pourquoi as-tu juste récupéré une inconnue sur le pas de ta porte et l'inviter à déjeuner ? C'était comme si ça t'arrivait ordinairement...

\- Non ! rit Amos. Non, en général mes visiteurs s'annoncent, ou je les connais déjà.

Puis il devint plus grave, et tourna la tête pour regarder Esban.

\- Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai... ressenti quelque chose. Un lien, une affinité... non, c'était plus que ça. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Tu m'appelais. Tu étais celle- enfin, celui qu'il me fallait. J'ai tout fait pour te retenir dans ma vie à partir de ce moment.

\- Le coup de foudre ? Mais Amos, tu m'avais déjà vu auparavant...

\- C'est trop réducteur d'appeler ça un coup de foudre. Tu sais comme moi que la magie crée des perceptions que nous n'aurions pas naturellement. Elle élargit nos sens. C'était plutôt... une sensation comme ça.

Il se redressa sur un coude. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre, reflétant la luminosité du lys qui était toujours posé sur la table de chevet, et qu'il avait effleuré en souriant en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Non, nous ne nous étions jamais vus auparavant, Esban. Pas comme ça. Nous avons toujours évité de nous approcher, d'avoir la moindre interaction. Tout n'était qu'hostilité. Je n'ai pas reconnu ton visage sous les traits de Laura parce que c'était la première fois que je te voyais d'aussi près.

Il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, comme encore émerveillé de le voir si proche. Ses doigts parcoururent lentement les poils de sa barbe noire, faisant frissonner Esban, jusqu'à arriver au menton. Il se pencha alors vers lui, et avec beaucoup de tendresse, l'embrassa. C'était si naturel, si juste qu'Esban n'eut aucun mal à se laisser aller pour son premier baiser, goûtant les lèvres d'Amos, son souffle chaud sur lui, la sensation de leurs moustaches frottant l'une contre l'autre. Des frissons d'une toute autre nature que ceux du sort de veille parcouraient son corps, agréables ceux-là, invitation à découvrir l'inconnu. Sans qu'il comprenne trop comment, Amos s'était retrouvé partiellement sur lui, ses mains autour de son visage, les deux nains s'embrassant maintenant avec passion en un baiser qui parut s'étirer à l'infini dans le temps, mais qui devint soudain beaucoup trop court lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Esban était essoufflé, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Au-dessus de lui, tout près, Amos le regardait, les yeux brillants.

\- Par les éléments, comment ai-je pu t'éloigner de moi ? murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Esban passa les bras autour de lui et l'attira contre son torse, où Amos nicha sa tête dans son cou avec un soupir de bien-être.

 

 


	8. Oser

 

Esban ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait aussi bien dormi. Il s'éveilla avec une sensation de plénitude, et resta simplement là, immobile, à savourer l'effet d'un repos véritable. Il sentait le poids du bras d'Amos sur son flanc, et la chaleur de son corps dans son dos. Son souffle régulier faisait voleter ses boucles noires. C'était si agréable qu'il resta ainsi à le sentir et l'écouter dormir sans bouger, jusqu'au moment inévitable où il se réveilla à son tour : mais au lieu de s'éloigner de lui pour amorcer un lever, Amos resserra son étreinte, enfouissant le visage dans sa nuque. Il pouvait sentir leurs auras entremêlées intimement, la douceur de la présence de son compagnon dans cette perception que créait la magie. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir ce côté de lui avant toute cette histoire. Il l'avait toujours pris pour ce personnage arrogant, pompeux, fermé, potentiellement stupide, dont tout le but dans la vie consistait à s'entourer des personnalités les plus influentes possibles et amasser plus de richesses. Mais Amos avait raison : avant Laura, ils se haïssaient tant qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas se croiser, et que chacun œuvrait à démonter l'autre par tous les moyens possibles. Esban tenta de se souvenir comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Lui-même avait entendu parler d'Amos longtemps avant de le voir de visu pour la première fois, et on ne lui en avait rien dit de flatteur. Le fait qu'il lui soit opposé en conception de la magie élémentaliste, et beaucoup plus riche et influent que lui, l'avait de toute façon rendu très antipathique d'entrée de jeu. Il avait décidé que ce serait sans doute un autre de ces politiciens pompeux qui pratiquaient une académie surtout comme faire-valoir. S'il avait compris plus tard qu'Amos était réellement passionné par la magie, ça n'avait pas effacé le reste de ce qui le lui rendait insupportable.

\- Hmmgn... grogna justement celui-ci, dérangé dans son bien-être. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne remue pas de pensées aussi négatives dès le matin, ça gâche le réveil...

Esban ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient presque connectés télépathiquement à ce stade.

\- Pardon... pas l'habitude. J'étais juste en train de me souvenir de ce qu'a été notre relation pendant toutes ces années et de me demander comment...

\- Tant de réflexion si tôt dans la journée ? s'amusa Amos, tirant sur Esban pour qu'il se tourne sur le dos contre lui. Je pense que tout nous opposait, la magie comme la classe sociale. Ça m'agaçait aussi de voir que tu te fichais du paraître alors qu'il m'emprisonnait, et que tu ne t'en portais pas plus mal. Tu es arrivé après moi et j'avais l'impression que tu démontais méthodiquement tout mon travail accompli. Nombre de ceux qui me soutenaient se sont rangés à tes idées. C'était une mauvaise période pour moi.

Esban se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'argumenter que c'était parce que son travail ne s'accordait pas avec la réalité de la magie des éléments. C'était sans doute un point qui les diviserait toujours, et il n'était peut-être pas utile de le soulever, là, aujourd'hui. Il se contenta de serrer Amos qui s'était installé contre son flanc, la tête sur son épaule et le bras passé en travers de son torse.

\- Je suis désolé que ça ait dû se passer comme ça.

\- Moi aussi. On ne peut plus rien y changer maintenant, mais je regrette.

 

Les deux nains traînèrent encore un moment au lit, avant qu'Amos finisse par se lever pour utiliser les latrines, et qu'Esban finisse par sortir du lit à son tour. Il alla à son armoire pour s'habiller, puis, pris d'une inspiration, osa transposer une tenue sur son corps par magie. Le sort fonctionna bien mieux que ces derniers jours et lui remonta le moral. Il se remettait. La séance d'hier avec Amos y était sans doute pour quelque chose, et cette excellente nuit de sommeil aussi. Il se dit qu'il aurait bien un nouveau baiser. Où était passé Amos ? Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et le trouva dans son bureau, penché sur l'essai qu'il avait passé son temps à écrire depuis des jours. Il réalisa qu'il avait laissé des parchemins à demi roulés un peu partout, sur et autour de la table, et des bougies entièrement consumées qui avaient coulé sur le bois. Ce n'était pas très classe. Un parchemin à la main, Amos se tourna vers lui en l'entendant. Il avait un immense sourire.

\- Mais, Esban, c'est une théorie mono-élémentaire que tu développes là !

Ah oui, aussi. Effectivement, vu comme ça, c'était encore moins classe.

\- Tu es sûr ? Les éléments s'y mêlent et se renforcent...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que les éléments sont bien définis et séparés qu'ils ne peuvent pas interagir et devenir autres.

Ses vieux soupçons revinrent à Esban en entendant cela. Il venait presque de tenter de concilier leurs points de vue, comme s'il connaissait les idées d'Esban en profondeur... Amos se ré-intéressa au papier qu'il tenait, et Esban en profita pour le contourner et récupérer au moins ceux qui gisaient au sol, oubliant qu'il était sans doute à nouveau capable de les manipuler magiquement. Pendant qu'il mettait un peu d'ordre dans son fatras, il se rendit compte qu'Amos souriait maintenant plus doucement en lisant.

\- Quelque chose qui te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, enfin, je viens de me rendre compte... C'est le phénix porté par le vent, n'est-ce pas ? Cette métaphore ici m'y fait penser.

\- Oui, avoua Esban. En fait, toute cette idée a découlé de ce billet que je t'ai envoyé. Ça se voit ?

\- Seulement si l'on est le destinataire du message d'origine.

Il reposa le parchemin près des autres, se tourna vers lui, et Esban obtint ce deuxième baiser qu'il désirait : tout en douceur, tendrement, Amos lui caressant la nuque en l'embrassant. Esban se rendit compte qu'il avait la chair de poule et qu'il avait encore rougi.

\- D'accord, dit-il lorsqu'il put de nouveau parler. Je te pardonne d'avoir lu mon essai.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ce prétexte pour t'embrasser.

Ils rompirent le jeûne de la nuit avec des toasts et du thé, parlant davantage de la théorie d'Esban, jusqu'au moment où Amos redescendit brusquement sur terre en recevant un contact télépathique. Il laissa échapper un juron fort inhabituel.

\- Je suis censé être avec le sous-directeur de l'Académie des Arcanes depuis au moins dix minutes, dit-il en posant précipitamment ce qu'il tenait et en se levant. Je crois que je vais même m'y téléporter tout de suite.

La téléportation était une discipline éminemment difficile que la plupart des sorciers était incapable d'utiliser, mais qu'Amos la maîtrise n'aurait pas dû étonner Esban. Normalement, on ne s'en servait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, car elle était mal vue par la communauté magique... Il allait sans doute se matérialiser là-bas dans un coin où personne ne le verrait. Esban était également apte à s'en servir, mais dans son état, il ne l'aurait pas tentée. Il ne tenait pas à disparaître définitivement.

Amos le quitta donc en toute hâte, lui laissant soudain une sensation de vide. Il était de nouveau seul avec lui-même, chez lui, pourtant les traces du passage d'Amos étaient partout. Le bureau rangé, le repas entamé, le lit défait... Mais Esban fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux, rassasié même de cette faim de contact qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps. Pour tester la fiabilité de sa magie, il remit un peu d'ordre dans son amoncellement d'affaires par lévitation et trouva qu'il s'en sortait beaucoup mieux. Sa précision revenait. Il osa même s'occuper d'objets fragiles qui arrivèrent à destination sains et saufs.

 

Dans la journée, il fit un tour en ville, s'arrêtant dans divers commerces pour refaire le plein de certains de ses stocks qui commençaient à pêcher. La création de matière était une des limites fondamentales de la magie : on ne pouvait malheureusement pas matérialiser de la nourriture de nulle part, et les sorciers, comme tout le monde, dépendaient de la nature pour vivre. Il croisa Clius qui lisait sur un banc, et se joignit à lui pour bavarder. Il dut se retenir de mentionner Qasel qu'il soupçonnait fortement d'être la source de ces « regrets » dont il lui avait parlé ; il lui raconterait ça quand il serait prêt. Évidemment, par il ne savait quelle sorcellerie, le sorcier roux semblait être au courant qu'Amos n'était pas rentré chez lui cette nuit, mais pour une fois, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Esban réalisait que vu de l'extérieur, il ressemblait maintenant son l'amant, et que bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé de la sorte, toute personne connaissant Amos allait imaginer des choses. Pour l'instant le lien n'était pas fait avec lui, mais ça ne tarderait guère s'ils se fréquentaient régulièrement. Il y avait tant de choses à gérer dans une relation naissante, et l'aspect public des deux meilleurs érudits dans leur domaine en faisait malheureusement partie. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. D'abord, il était Laura et ne prenait rien de tout ça au sérieux, et ensuite, lorsque ça avait changé, il n'avait plus du tout été en état d'y penser... Il avait envie que cette histoire reste entre eux le plus longtemps possible, pourtant il ne fallait pas non plus que quelqu'un le découvre et ébruite leur relation de la pire façon. Quoique l'idée était un peu amusante tout de même. Personne n'y croirait et chacun attendrait un démenti, et ils obtiendraient l'inverse !

 

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent exactement comme il l'avait imaginé : Amos venant lui rendre visite et parfois passer la nuit dans ses bras. Il s'était sans doute fait la même réflexion qu'Esban, car il avait commencé à se téléporter directement de chez lui, dans le hall d'entrée de son amant plutôt que de s'y rendre à pied ou en lévitant. Cela puisait quelque peu dans ses forces magiques, mais leur permettait d'avoir la paix pour quelques temps. Ils n'étaient encore jamais ressortis ensemble en ville. Par un accord muet, aucun des deux nains ne le proposait.

L'état d'Esban s'était énormément amélioré depuis qu'il dormait convenablement de nouveau et qu'Amos s'occupait de lui avec une magie digne des meilleurs guérisseurs. Il dosait mieux l'intensité de ses interventions à présent, et les optimisait pour ne pas être inutilement fatigué par elles. Sa capacité à apprendre et s'adapter émerveillait Esban, qui lui-même s'était toujours reposé sur l'ampleur de sa puissance magique sans se soucier de s'économiser – quoiqu'à présent qu'il avait frôlé la catastrophe par excès de confiance, il commençait à trouver le point de vue valable. Ils testaient ses progrès en jouant au Revers, où Esban ne se montrait toujours pas très créatif, mais où au moins il arrivait à gérer son armée avec précision. Après sa sixième défaite d'affilée, il repoussa le plateau en riant.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est pour mon bien ? J'ai la sensation saugrenue que tu es juste très content de m'écraser encore et encore.

\- Je n'y peux rien si tu n'as aucun esprit tactique. Tu descends vraiment d'une famille de nobles ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mes ancêtres ont gagné des guerres que j'ai hérité d'un quelconque talent, rétorqua Esban en laissant s'estomper ses troupes du plateau.

Amos en fit autant et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé, pensif.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton héritage, à ce propos.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas un mystère, répondit Esban en haussant les épaules. Tu aurais sans doute pu l'apprendre en demandant à l'académie. Rien d'aussi épique que ton passé à Mandare. C'étaient les guerres de l'Arbre de Mana à l'époque où la magie déclinait. Je ne sais même plus les noms, je sais juste que c'était du côté de ma mère.

\- C'est quand même quelque chose de descendre d'une famille qui a combattu dans les Guerres de Mana...

\- Tout le monde a au moins un ancêtre qui est mort là-bas. Le mien est juste revenu en un seul morceau et a eu des titres et des terres en récompense. Mais avant que tu ne poses la question, je ne les ai plus. Elles ont été réquisitionnées depuis, à l'époque des famines. Beaucoup de nobles ont perdu leurs fiefs à ce moment-là.

Amos semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait être désolé pour Esban, ou si son ton désinvolte indiquait réellement que ce n'était pas très grave. Sa famille à lui avait sué sang et eau pour se hisser au rang de bourgeois, et au final, il possédait des affaires qui représentaient sûrement bien plus de territoire qu'Esban n'en avait avec sa maison et son jardin, mises bout à bout. Il avait même une armée de serviteurs à demeure. Esban éclata de rire.

\- Ce sont de vieilles histoires, voyons ! Je me porte très bien comme ça. Je pense que je n'aurais pas été un très bon seigneur terrestre. J'aime trop les livres !

\- Tu n'aurais pas été élevé de la même façon si tu avais dû hériter du titre, tempéra Amos gentiment. C'est un peu triste que tu aies oublié jusqu'aux noms de tes ancêtres.

\- Tout est consigné dans les archives du pays pour toujours, répondit Esban, haussant les épaules. Je suis allé voir ça quand j'étais jeune, mais ça ne m'intéresse plus vraiment. Mes héritiers en feront sûrement autant.

A l'époque des Guerres de Mana, deux siècles et demi de cela, les manipulateurs de magie voyaient leurs pouvoirs s'amenuiser et s'éteindre l'un après l'autre. Beaucoup n'y avaient même pas survécu. Les mages s'étaient déchirés pour les dernières gouttes de magie, et les pays s'étaient déchirés pour le contrôle des derniers mages. Cela avait duré plusieurs décennies. Seules quelques rares personnes avaient pensé à entamer un périple devenu dangereux au centre du monde vers l'Arbre et compris ce qui arrivait... C'était à elles qu'on devait cette surabondance de magie à présent. C'était de l'histoire ancienne, en passe de devenir une légende, mais l'Arbre de Mana n'en avait toujours pas fini de dégorger des quantités phénoménales de magie enfouie sous la terre, renforçant de façon exponentielle les sorciers et en créant de plus en plus. Le monde était encore loin du point d'équilibre qu'il avait quitté une ère plus tôt, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. A part peut-être les nains, mais au moins étaient-ils absolument tous dotés de magie... C'était un type d'extrême qui arrangeait tout le monde.

 

Amos ravivait le feu dans l'âtre. Malgré ce début d'hiver doux, le fond de l'air se rafraîchissait rapidement. Esban ressortit les parchemins de son essai qu'ils avaient rangé sous la table, et déplia celui en cours. Pendant ces derniers jours, ils avaient repris ensemble cette sorte de thèse et Amos y avait apporté des amendements pertinents. Au début, lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire des suggestions, Esban avait été très frileux à le laisser travailler avec lui. Il craignait que leurs points de vue trop opposés causent des problèmes à leur liaison naissante, ou même qu'ils la brisent – et Amos avait eu du mal à ne pas se montrer condescendant parfois, il l'avait senti. Mais il faisait des efforts pour garder un esprit ouvert et ne pas lui imposer son point de vue, d'autant que la « théorie mono-élémentaire » ne l'était pas tant que ça après lecture minutieuse, ou du moins était trop libéraliste pour un conservateur comme Amos.

Il était donc assez émerveillé de voir qu'ils arrivaient globalement à travailler ensemble sur l'essai, et ce dernier prenait forme. Il prenait même si bien forme qu'un jour, Esban lui proposa qu'ils le présentent ensemble à l'Académie des Éléments lorsqu'il serait terminé.

\- Comment ? Mais c'est ta théorie, protesta Amos. Je n'ai fait que...

\- … travailler d'arrache-pied avec moi sur à peu près tout ton temps libre et rédiger au moins un tiers du texte de ta main ?

\- Qu'arriver par-dessus tes idées et te faire quelques suggestions, mais tu avais déjà accompli la majeure partie du travail de réflexion.

Esban reposa le parchemin qu'il tenait parmi les autres et soupira, levant les yeux pour regarder Amos bien en face, abordant le vrai problème.

\- Nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester cachés ici pour toujours, Amos. Ça fait des semaines que nous évitons de nous retrouver à l'académie en même temps. Même au plus fort de notre période à problèmes, il n'en allait pas ainsi. Les gens commencent à se poser des questions.

Amos le regarda d'un air triste.

\- Notre temps de paix loin du monde est donc terminé.

\- Il laissera place à un temps de prospérité commune et de vie au grand air, répondit Esban en lui prenant les mains.

\- Je suppose que c'était déjà miraculeux que nous ayons réussi à étouffer l'affaire aussi longtemps.

Surtout avec Aldène dans l'équation. Elle ruait dans ses brancards depuis le début, et Esban ne s'était même pas attendu à ce qu'elle arrive à garder un secret aussi longtemps.

\- J'étais bien, ici, avec toi, loin du monde, murmura Amos en le rapprochant de lui. Sans scandale, sans apparences à maintenir, mon îlot d'amour et de quiétude. Mais je sais que ça n'a qu'un temps... Nous présenterons donc cette thèse ensemble au symposium d'hiver. Karn va s'étrangler quand il verra nos deux noms sur le formulaire.

\- Je te laisse t'en occuper, dans ce cas, rit Esban. Tu sauras mieux y faire avec lui, je crois. Fais en sorte qu'il ne révèle rien avant le symposium, ou l'effet sera gâché.

\- J'ai hâte, ironisa Amos en lui glissant les mains dans le dos, sous la veste à larges manches que portait Esban.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il s'était fait physiquement plus entreprenant avec lui. Le soir, lorsqu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, ses doigts partaient parfois à l'aventure sur son torse ou son dos, ou sur ses hanches, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire frissonner Esban. Il était devenu plus tactile, même pendant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Lorsque l'ambiance s'y prêtait, il le touchait de sa magie – non pas pour le soigner, car Esban était parfaitement rétabli – mais pour le plaisir de sentir intimement sa présence. C'était à peu près la seule caresse qu'Esban arrivait à rendre, son aura supplantant alors celle d'Amos pour glisser sur son corps éthérique. Le sentir frémir sous ce contact était un bonheur dont Esban ne se lassait pas.

Mais le soir qui suivit la décision de se montrer enfin ensemble en public, alors qu'ils étaient couchés face à face, Amos lui prit doucement les mains et les lui posa sur son propre torse nu. Esban réprima le réflexe de les retirer aussitôt. Il était trop timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de contact physique, même maintenant, même avec lui. Mais il voulait apprendre et Amos guidait ses mouvements, et il osa. Il sentit pour la première fois sous ses doigts la peau de sa poitrine, de son ventre ; il avait un duvet fin sur le torse, mais rien d'aussi abondant qu'Esban qui ne s'était pourtant jamais soucié de sa pilosité jusqu'à ce qu'Amos se mette à passer les mains dessus. D'abord hésitant, il y alla plus spontanément alors que son partenaire le lâchait pour poser les mains sur ses hanches. Il releva la tête pour le regarder dans la pénombre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre que je fasse ça pour me toucher, Esban. Tu sais que tu peux.

 _Et tu sais que je veux_ , pensa Esban tandis qu'Amos lui souriait avec tendresse. C'était facile quand on partageait autant sur le plan magique. Il ne lui cachait plus rien de ses sentiments. Leur lien télépathique s'était renforcé au fil du temps, au point d'être à présent maintenu presque en continu – pas toujours avec la même intensité selon les moments, mais ils n'étaient jamais complètement coupés l'un de l'autre. La présence d'Amos à la lisière de son esprit, chaude et rassurante, lui était devenue aussi familière que sa présence physique.

Il se caressaient ainsi mutuellement pour la première fois, Esban parcourant enfin des mains le corps de son compagnon – du moins au-dessus de la ceinture. Voir Amos fermer les yeux et modifier imperceptiblement sa position lorsqu'il touchait certains endroits plus sensibles était en soi une forme de magie. C'était un moment très doux. Esban sentait qu'Amos y allait aussi progressivement que possible avec lui depuis le début, ce qui laissait évidemment penser qu'il n'en était pas à sa première expérience, contrairement à lui. Ça avait à la fois quelque chose d'amer et de réconfortant. Il se demanda vaguement s'il était au moins son premier nain, puis s'il oserait jamais lui poser la question. Sur une impulsion, il se rapprocha davantage pour l'embrasser ; après quoi il embrassa son menton, puis sa gorge, et continua à descendre. Amos bascula sur le dos, ce qui amena Esban presque sur lui, alternant caresses et baisers sur son torse. Il réalisa bientôt que la respiration d'Amos s'était accélérée et qu'il sentait son cœur battre plus fort sous ses doigts. Et c'était lui qui faisait ça. Il était maintenant entièrement couché sur Amos qui lui caressait les bras, et en changeant de position pour être plus à son aise, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il sentait sous lui, durci par le désir. Rougissant, il releva la tête vers Amos qui lui rendit un regard un peu gêné.

\- Tu n'imaginais quand même pas que tu ne me faisais aucun effet... lui dit-il. Mais ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Tu peux poursuivre ce que tu es en train de faire toute la nuit si tu veux.

Il fit une mimique de plaisir exagérée qui fit rire Esban.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne m'en préoccuperai pas... pour l'instant.

Ce fut au tour d'Amos de rougir, ce qui fit fort plaisir à Esban. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, alors que lui-même se changeait en tomate dès qu'il était un peu embarrassé. Il remonta le long de son corps pour embrasser ses lèvres, allongé sur lui, inversant les rôles de leur premier baiser. Lui-même était loin d'être indifférent. A travers le tissu des culottes de nuit, il pouvait sentir leurs deux membres l'un contre l'autre, ce qui commençait à lui procurer une sensation tout à fait inédite. Son bas-ventre était en révolution, il voyait presque des étoiles blanches au bord de son champ de vision, chaque mouvement lui causait des tremblements qui contractaient ses muscles. Une chaleur intense se concentrait dans son bassin. Amos finit par le renverser sur le côté et prendre à son tour le dessus. Lui ne se contentait pas de l'embrasser ou le caresser : il imprimait maintenant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient à leur étreinte, le visage dans son cou. Chacune de ses respirations, chaque baiser faisait bruyamment expirer Esban. Il se pressait lui aussi contre Amos, accompagnant le rythme, le serrant avec trop de force, haletant. Il voyait de plus en plus blanc. Gémissant, il arqua le bassin, emporté par cette vague de chaleur intense qui oblitéra tous ses sens pendant un moment indéterminé.

 

Lorsqu'il revint sur terre, le poids d'Amos sur lui était la première sensation qu'il retrouva. Il lui comprimait la cage thoracique, mais il ne le fit pas bouger pour autant. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Paisible et serein. Heureux. Ils faillirent s'endormir ainsi, mais Amos finit par verser de côté pour poser la tête sur son épaule, dans sa position préférée. Esban glissa dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte.

 

 


	9. Le grand symposium d'hiver

 

Les jours avant le symposium passaient trop vite. Déjà la neige commençait à tomber, s’amoncelant par plaques blanches contre les maisons et sur les toits. Les manteaux fleurissaient sur les passants et les sorts de protection sur les étals. Bien au chaud chez lui, Esban avait presque cessé d'aller travailler à l'académie, lui préférant la tranquillité de sa demeure, loin des racontars et des problèmes. Il finissait le manuscrit de sa thèse le jour ; le soir, Amos venait le retrouver presque toujours à présent. Il lui apportait souvent des cornets de châtaignes grillées ou des gobelets de vin chaud aux épices qu'ils partageaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre devant la cheminée, tendant leurs pieds froids au feu. Ces moments étaient les préférés d'Esban, où ils parlaient longuement d'eux, du monde, ou qu'ils se taisent et laissent le crépitement des flammes envelopper leurs sens. Peu de sorciers avaient une compréhension aussi intime du feu que les élémentalistes. En se concentrant, Esban était capable de percevoir l'essence des flammes, et de se sentir danser avec, chaleur immatérielle portée par l'air et la matière qui la nourrissait. En poursuivant ce sentiment assez loin, on pouvait faire naître du feu à partir de rien, enveloppant tout le corps ou une partie seulement sans se brûler, en ne faisant qu'un avec l'élément. C'était une expérience intense mais humble, quoique spectaculaire pour les personnes extérieures. Immatériel, le feu était à peu près le seul qui permette une telle fusion, les autres étant trop dangereux. On avait vu des élémentalistes disparaître en un souffle de vent sans pouvoir renverser le processus, ou tomber au sol sous forme d'eau et y être absorbés par la terre.

 

Lorsque le grand jour arriva, Esban se sentait nerveux. Il avait déjà rédigé et présenté ses recherches auparavant, mais toujours seul, en tout cas au moment de s'adresser à ses collègues. Et la première fois où il allait pratiquer le binôme, ce serait avec la dernière personne que l'assemblée s'attendrait à voir à ses côtés. C'était lui qui avait proposé de faire ça, d'abord par reconnaissance envers le travail fourni par Amos, mais encore pour crever l'abcès, pour ne plus avoir à tenir leur affaire secrète : mais tout de même, en coulisses tandis qu'il écoutait discourir le dernier sorcier avant eux, il sentait des entrailles se nouer. Il s'agissait du vieux conseiller Ytel, membre de l'assemblée dirigeant la ville, le Grand Conseil de Gaurin, et élémentaire reconnu : il discourait surtout sur les avancées de toute la discipline depuis le dernier symposium. Il allait pouvoir recommencer...

La présence d'Amos à côté d'Esban dans la pénombre lui donnait du courage. Ils passaient les derniers. Karn était responsable de l'organisation du symposium et avait vraisemblablement voulu garder le meilleur pour la fin. Amos portait un complet beige et doré, avec un veston noir, le tout surmonté d'une cape courte simple au revers d'un turquoise sombre. Le veston seul devait coûter plus cher que la totalité des vêtements d'Esban, mais il fallait avouer qu'il le portait à ravir. Lui-même avait revêtu sa toge habituelle de sorcier, couleur de bois clair, sur un ensemble sombre. Il avait fait un effort sur son visage, taillant son bouc et sa moustache avec soin, mais ses cheveux résistaient à toute forme de magie et se dressaient en boucles volatiles fines autour de sa tête, dansant comme de la fumée à chacun de ses mouvements ou courant d'air.

Le conseiller répondait maintenant aux questions, mais il y en avait peu. Esban se demanda combien de non-élémentalistes étaient venus assister au symposium. Chaque académie tenait le sien en hiver, à tour de rôle, mais le nain devait avouer avoir rarement assisté à ceux extérieurs. C'était plus Amos que lui qui était versatile dans ses centres d'intérêts et ses travaux. Le présentateur reprit la scène et Ytel revint en coulisses, leur passant devant avec un faible sourire, de son pas alourdi par les ans. Il pressa même l'épaule d'Esban au passage en signe d'encouragement. Tout le monde n'était pas à l'aise devant un public.

\- ... cède à présent la place à deux de nos meilleurs éléments (il y eut quelques rires). Ils font la fierté de notre académie depuis des années et leurs travaux ont permis de faire avancer notre compréhension de la magie à divers niveaux. C'est notamment à l'un d'eux que l'on doit...

A mesure qu'il citait quelques uns des travaux les plus connus d'Amos, Esban sentait son estomac sombrer au fond de son ventre. Il n'avait jamais eu autant le trac, même lors de sa première conférence. Amos lui prit la main et la serra avec un regard tendre. Il tenta de reprendre de l'aplomb. Il n'allait tout de même pas flancher lors de leur grande révélation. Il était Esban de Gaurin, par les éléments, et il s'était préparé à ce jour.

\- … à l'un des plus puissants sorciers élémentalistes de notre ère, qui a su révolutionner notre conception des éléments dès son arrivée, et qui continue à impressionner par son esprit brillant...

On parlait de lui à présent. Il rougit légèrement en entendant le présentateur faire une telle éloge de ses capacités. C'était au-dessus de la vérité. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser à faire ainsi enfler le suspense. Ils entendaient l'assistance commencer à murmurer à mesure que leurs collègues comprenaient avec qui Amos allait apparaître.

\- Autrefois opposés, ils ont mis leur différent de côté pour nous présenter leurs travaux communs pour la première fois. Je laisse donc la place à Esban et Amos.

La rumeur enfla brusquement. Les deux élémentalistes sortirent des coulisses et s'avancèrent vers le parloir, que le présentateur était en train de modifier rapidement pour le rendre praticable par deux personnes de leur taille, avant de reculer contre le fond où il s'assit sur une chaise. Esban frissonna imperceptiblement en pénétrant le sort qui allait porter leurs voix de manière uniforme pour chacun dans le public. Il avait toujours été exagérément sensible à la magie. La salle de conférence s'articulait en deux tiers de cercle autour de la scène proéminente ; des gradins montaient en rond jusqu'aux balcons, où des sorciers étaient assis ou accoudés pour mieux voir. Personne n'avait pensé à applaudir. Le brouhaha avait pris de telles proportions qu'on ne s'entendait plus parler. Certains sorciers s'étaient carrément levés et les pointaient du doigt en parlant. Esban jeta un coup d’œil à Amos et se rendit compte que, loin d'être intimidé, il avait le sourire de qui essaye de ne pas éclater de rire. Il savourait leur effet. Sa bonne humeur se communiqua à son compagnon et lui permit de se détendre quelque peu. Au bout d'un moment, une salve d'applaudissements démarra à gauche de la scène et se répandit peu à peu au reste de l'assemblée, couvrant enfin les discussions. Dans le groupe déclencheur, Esban repéra un certain nombre de ses amis, dont ses trois complices d'origine, Mestra, Qasel et Aldène, radieux. Il leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'enfin le calme revint dans la salle, Esban prit la parole.

\- Merci pour votre attention. La plupart d'entre vous nous connaissent déjà l'un ou l'autre, ou tout deux, et nous avons déjà été admirablement présentés, dit-il en adressant un geste de remerciement au présentateur assis.

D'abord un peu faible, sa voix se raffermit à mesure de ses paroles et il put enfin se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait au lieu de l'anticiper en s'angoissant. Son plan de parole se dépliait au fur et à mesure dans son esprit, précis et rassurant. Ils avaient prévu d'inclure un mot sur leur querelle passée au cas où le public aurait exactement ce genre de réaction ; il embraya donc dessus.

\- Si l'on m'avait dit cet été encore que je serais ici, au symposium d'hiver, à présenter une théorie en association avec mon grand rival Amos, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais cette année, nous nous sommes découvert plus de similarités que de différences, et ce, croyez-le ou non, jusque dans notre façon d’appréhender la magie élémentaire.

A un pas à sa gauche, Amos rayonnait tellement d'amour qu'Esban ne voyait pas comment l'assemblée pouvait passer à côté. Ils auraient aussi bien pu faire l'annonce publique de leur liaison ici et maintenant. Mais, peu désireux de déclencher un nouveau tollé, Esban continua plutôt sur sa lancée et commença à présenter les grandes lignes de cette idée saugrenue qui était née d'un phénix en manque de vent. Une fois les bases posées, il laissa la parole à Amos, qui parla d'une voix forte et précise, avec sa prestance habituelle, embrassant l'assemblée d'un regard.

\- Avant de présenter plus en détail les divers tenants de cette théorie, et parce qu'il ne le dira pas lui-même, j'aimerais rappeler que c'est une thèse qu'Esban a eu la bonté de me laisser lire, et que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir amender avec lui au cours des dernières semaines. Tout mon travail a surtout consisté à étoffer et mettre en forme sa réflexion première.

A côté de lui, Esban se faisait violence pour ne pas rougir. Ce passage de la conférence n'avait pas été prévu entre eux et il ne s'y attendait pas. De plus, si la salle n'avait pas encore compris le respect nouveau et mutuel qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, la formulation très inhabituellement humble d'Amos avait fini de leur démontrer. Ils devaient maintenant se relayer pour la suite, point par point, et Esban l'écouta discourir, impressionné par son assurance. Il ne s'était à aucun moment laissé démonter par les réactions des centaines de sorciers assis devant eux. C'était peut-être ce côté de lui qu'il avait pris pour de l'arrogance, voire du mépris. Amos avait tout simplement beaucoup d'aplomb, et un sang-froid inébranlable face aux situations stressantes.

Ils mirent à peine deux heures pour faire le tour du sujet qui leur avait pris tant de temps et d'énergie. L'assemblée était maintenant parfaitement silencieuse. Esban n'avait aucun recul sur sa thèse, ayant passé quelques mois dessus et ces derniers jours le nez dedans presque sans cesse, mais il pensait qu'ils tenaient quelque chose de spécial, comme un pont symbolique entre les traditionalistes et les néo-élémentalistes. C'était entre les deux, ou une remise en question des deux théories, ou peut-être une troisième école. La réaction de ses pairs semblait le confirmer. Il suffisait de regarder la réservée Mestra qui écoutait bouche ouverte depuis une demie-heure.

Lorsqu'ils s'inclinèrent pour marquer la fin de leur intervention, un nouveau vacarme éclata dans la salle. Les applaudissements se tarirent rapidement pour laisser la place à des conversations fébriles, auxquelles le présentateur finit par mettre fin lui-même pour laisser la place aux questions. Il fallut encore deux bonnes heures pour en venir à bout. A la fin, Esban envisageait de réécrire toute la thèse pour y ajouter les idées de ses collègues et celles qu'il avait eues lui dans le processus.

Chacun se levait à présent en un tumulte tranquille et lent vers la sortie. Amos et Esban étaient descendus de l'estrade, où ils furent rejoints par Mestra et Qasel. Aldène s'était faite aborder par des collègues et les accompagnait au-dehors.

\- Les deux messagers mystérieux, railla Amos en les voyant arriver.

Il est vrai qu'il avait reçu l'invitation de l'ambassadeur par Mestra, et le fameux billet du phénix par Qasel. Peu enclins à la timidité, ils lui sourirent d'un air de connivence.

\- Admettez que notre peine était entièrement justifiée, Amos, répondit Maestra en lui tendant la main, sur laquelle celui-ci déposa galamment un baiser.

Se sachant opposés par le biais de leur ami, l'entourage d'Esban s'était le plus souvent tenu à l'écart d'Amos, et c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient volontairement et se témoignaient plus de courtoisie que le strict nécessaire le cas échéant.

\- Je vous en suis redevable à jamais, dit Amos, avec un sérieux soudain qui contrastait avec le ton léger de la conversation.

\- Méfie-toi d'eux, Amos, il vaut mieux ne pas dire cela à la légère, rit Esban.

\- C'est pourquoi je suis entièrement sincère.

Il coula un regard tendre en direction d'Esban, ce qui parvint cette fois à le faire rougir. Amos ne se souciait absolument plus de dissimuler ses sentiments, non seulement à ceux qui les connaissaient déjà, mais encore aux sorciers qui passaient devant eux, se dirigeant vers les sorties. Quel contraste avec la discrétion dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'ici... Soudain, Amos plissa les yeux en direction du flux de visiteurs.

\- Maître Qasel, dit-il en se tournant vers l'acteur, ou je me trompe fort, ou vous pourriez vouloir disparaître incessamment.

Qasel haussa un sourcil en suivant le regard d'Amos, puis devint blême et s'excusa, plongeant précipitamment dans la foule et disparaissant effectivement aussitôt. Les trois autres restèrent un moment interdits ; puis Clius arriva près d'eux, les saluant bien bas. Mestra lançait un regard interrogateur à Esban, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle allait peut-être lui poser des questions plus tard, mais pour l'heure, ce n'étaient vraiment pas leurs affaires. Clius n'eut besoin que d'un coup d’œil à Amos avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Cachottier !

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de te dire les choses pour que tu les saches, répliqua Amos.

\- Il est vrai. Madame... dit-il à Esban, s'inclinant pour lui faire un baisemain.

Il en fit ensuite un à Mestra qui s'était mise à pouffer de rire en voyant cela et tentait de le faire discrètement. Esban se demanda avec agacement si Clius se fichait de divulguer le secret de Laura, ou s'il était déjà au fait des personnes le connaissant, qui étaient toutes ici, à une exception près. Cette idée l'inquiéta somme toute davantage que la première option. Comment le sorcier roux faisait-il pour toujours sembler tout savoir ? La salle était à moitié vide à présent, et plus personne n'était resté si près de la scène et donc si loin des portes. Esban se détendait enfin. Le grand jour était venu, il avait finalement présenté sa théorie, il l'avait fait avec Amos, aux yeux de tous, tout s'était relativement bien passé. Quelque part, c'était une page qui se tournait, peut-être la dernière. Il avait l'impression que tout se stabilisait dans sa vie après un gros bouleversement.

 

Amos invita tout le monde chez lui pour célébrer la fin du symposium. Arrivé sur le perron, Esban se mit en retrait. Il n'était jamais revenu dans cette maison depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, il y avait une vie de cela, juste après s'être dépouillé de Laura devant lui.

\- Eh bien, Esban ? demanda Amos, passant devant lui afin que la porte s'ouvre. Tu penses peut-être que j'avais modifié le sort pour qu'il ne te laisse plus passer ?

\- Ça me semblait en effet évident... souffla Esban.

\- Détrompe-toi, dit-il d'une voix douce en le faisant entrer. Je n'y ai pas touché depuis. Tu aurais pu revenir à ta convenance.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, brièvement, avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine, manipulant déjà les objets à distance pour préparer des boissons et houspillant les gobelins qui s'y trouvaient avec bonhomie. Esban n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu laisser sa signature dans la porte alors que leurs relations étaient au plus bas. Il tendit discrètement ses sens vers l'objet pour en tâter le sort : effectivement, il avait été posé il y a des mois et n'avait pas bougé depuis. La magie avait ce taux de stabilité spécial qui augmente avec le temps pour atteindre un point d'équilibre là où elle a été déployée, qu'Esban arrivait particulièrement bien à quantifier avec ses capacités magiques.

En installant les deux sorciers dans le salon dans les fauteuils à leur échelle, il se sentait de nouveau saisi d'émotion et tentait de n'en rien laisser paraître. Fort heureusement, Mestra et Clius s'entendaient admirablement bien et discutaient sans trop chercher à l'inclure. Amos revint bientôt avec diverses assiettes d'apéritifs et boissons qui lévitèrent jusque sur la table. Il s'assit près d'Esban, lui adressant un doux sourire au passage qui lui chatouilla les entrailles ; par-dessus ça, pendant que les deux autres sorciers ne regardaient pas, il lui signa un mot d'amour dans la langue de Megsner. Savait-il lire en tout le monde comme il lisait en Esban ? S'était-il juste tant appliqué à déchiffrer Laura qu'il le connaissait déjà mieux que lui-même ? Qu'il n'ait pas modifié sa porte signifiait que la confiance qu'il lui portait n'avait jamais faibli – ou en tout cas, qu'il le pensait trop honorable pour profiter de la situation. Ou peut-être même avait-il espéré qu'il revienne frapper chez lui... Esban préféra ne pas trop approfondir cette idée qui ne lui ferait aucun bien, et revint à l'instant présent.

La conversation était repartie sur le symposium. Ils parlaient cette fois des autres intervenants, dont malheureusement, Esban n'avait pas retenu grand-chose. Il faudrait qu'il aille leur parler ; en attendant, il écouta avec attention ce que disaient Mestra et Clius sur le sujet. Ils discutèrent jusque dans l'après-midi sans voir passer le temps. Clius s'excusa et partit en rendez-vous, ce qui fit lever Mestra à son tour.

\- Je vais également prendre congé. J'ai à faire et j'ai par trop abusé de votre hospitalité, Amos.

\- Vous êtes la bienvenue dans ma demeure tant que vous le désirez, Mestra, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Dans le hall d'entrée, elle se tourna et les enveloppa tout deux d'un regard satisfait.

\- Ça a été difficile, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il est à noter que je n'avais rien anticipé de tout cela en coiffant Esban de mon chapeau à fleurs. Maintenant, je n'ose plus porter de lys !

\- Je te soupçonne tout de même d'avoir anticipé que je ressemblais à une femme avec, soutint Esban.

\- Qui sait, lui dit-elle mystérieusement.

 

 


	10. [Illustration]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite surprise de la talentueuse Lyryken qui a dessiné Esban et Amos dans une attitude tout à fait bien d'eux ! Merci à elle pour ce chef d’œuvre <3
> 
> Si l'image est coupée, faites un clic droit dessus puis "afficher l'image" : ou un appui long sur les smartphones

**[Voir la page de Lyryken](https://twitter.com/LyrykenLied/) **


	11. Histoire ancienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon alors à la base, je voulais juste reprendre cette fic pour écrire la fin et Amos a décidé que finalement non. Du coup ben ça se poursuit, voilà. (SOS auteure que ses persos écoutent jamais) Au passage, après ce chapitre, j'ai enfin écrit une timeline de mes personnages et des évènements les touchant (oui je sais, normalement on fait l'inverse ^^'), que je publierai après le dernier chapitre dans les annexes, avec les scènes coupées !

 

Lorsqu'elle fut partie à son tour, les deux nains s'installèrent confortablement ensemble sur le canapé face à la cheminée. L'après-midi tirait à sa fin, emportant le soleil avec elle et ce qui restait d'une relative chaleur de journée hivernale. Être de retour ici pour la première fois depuis des mois faisait à Esban un drôle d'effet. L'imposante demeure d'Amos était globalement restée la même, avec son mobilier à deux tailles et ses gobelins omniprésents, mais il repérait tout de même quelques nouveautés. Ainsi qu'il l'avait imaginé, Amos n'avait pas touché au cornet de bonbons qu'il avait reçu en premier cadeau, et ce dernier était posé comme rien que de très naturel parmi d'autres objets sur la cheminée, manifestement enchanté pour rester frais. Il reconnut son billet à côté, déroulé élégamment pour que le texte soit lisible. Il ne vit pas son dessin de phénix et se demanda où il était.

\- Ce symposium s'est mieux passé que prévu, finit par dire Amos. J'en étais presque venu à m'imaginer qu'on ne nous laisserait pas du tout parler, ou que certains allaient quitter la salle.

Esban avait, lui, eu l'impression que certains avaient effectivement quitté la salle pendant le brouhaha au début, mais il ne savait plus bien et préféra se taire.

\- Tu as surestimé l'importance de nos relations au sein de l'Académie des Éléments, lui répondit-il gentiment. Pardonne-moi si je me trompe, Amos, mais je crois que tu surestimes souvent l'influence réelle des apparences sur la vie quotidienne.

\- Peut-être, mais je crois que toi, tu la sous-estimes... Quand on a été opposés pendant autant de temps, on tend aux amis de l'autre toutes les occasions pour se faire battre, ce qui passe principalement par les apparences.

Il lui passait les détails de ce qu'il avait entendu – ou dit – sur Esban pendant cette période, mais celui-ci ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas important. Lui-même n'avait pas été tendre avec Amos, et son entourage non plus, mais il est vrai qu'il ne prêtait pas vraiment le flanc aux mauvais racontars. Il avait toujours l'air tellement parfait et bien entouré.

\- Nous nous équilibrons bien, dans ce cas, dit-il simplement en se laissant aller contre son amant.

Ce dernier lui ouvrit les bras et le tint contre lui.

\- Je suis heureux que la situation ait changé, murmura-t-il.

\- Attention, tu es presque en train de me dire que tu es heureux que je t'aie menti et trompé.

\- Je ne sais pas... réfléchit Amos à voix haute en lui caressant le bras. Sans le passage Laura, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. Même avec la connexion magique qui s'est faite chez moi au premier jour, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à mettre de côté le fait que tu sois Esban, mon ennemi juré. J'aurais été bien embarrassé...

Esban sourit et releva la tête pour nicher son large front dans le cou d'Amos.

\- Tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que moi, voilà tout. Quelqu'un à ta mesure !

Soudain plus sérieux, Amos se tortilla pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es exactement à ma mesure, Esban, tout comme j'espère être à la tienne. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu étais celui qu'il me fallait. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu ravir mon cœur comme tu l'as fait.

\- Voilà que tu deviens théâtral, sourit Esban en posant la main sur la sienne. Je ne suis sûrement pas ton premier amant...

Il retint un peu son souffle en posant enfin la question qui lui venait régulièrement à l'esprit. Il craignait d'être allé trop loin, d'avoir été trop audacieux trop tôt. Le sujet aurait bien fini par être soulevé à un moment ou un autre... Mais Amos lui sourit et changea de position pour être confortablement appuyé sur l'accoudoir, Esban lové sur ses hanches.

\- Je savais que ça te travaillait. Tu n'es pas très subtil, lui dit Amos affectueusement. Tu n'es pas mon premier amant, ni même mon premier de sexe masculin, tu as dû t'en rendre compte. Mais tu es le premier qui me donne envie de plus que... Je n'ai jamais eu cette volonté de... construire, avec quiconque d'autre avant toi.

Il regardait vers le feu à présent, gauche, ses joues se colorant légèrement, dans une attitude touchante. C'était une façon détournée et très Amos-ienne de lui faire une déclaration d'un amour plus profond et durable que ce qui avait pu être envisagé jusqu'ici. Quant à lui, Esban en était à l'euphorie de sa première relation, et n'imaginait pas moins. Il n'y avait même jamais réfléchi jusqu'ici. De son point de vue, il allait de soi qu'Amos était l'élu de son cœur, avec qui il voulait tout partager, sa vie et son quotidien. L'entendre dire que c'était réciproque lui fit battre le cœur plus vite.

\- Ce qui est amusant, d'ailleurs, reprit Amos, c'est que jusqu'ici, dans ma vie, j'ai toujours eu tendance à être plus porté sur la gent masculine. Je t'avoue que j'ai été vraiment surpris de ce que je ressentais pour Laura. Je pensais que j'allais un jour m'unir à un homme, et voilà que je tombais de plus en plus amoureux d'une femme. Je comprends mieux, à présent !

C'était récent qu'ils puissent évoquer l'affaire sans gêne, ou sans raviver les anciennes blessures. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'Amos en parlait de lui-même avec autant de tranquillité, et même avec philosophie. Avant lui, Esban ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir s'il préférait un sexe en particulier. Il ne s'était déjà jamais imaginé vivant avec quiconque...

 

Tout ceci se finit bien sûr sur l'oreiller. Ils tenaient un rythme d'adolescents amoureux depuis cette première fois avant le symposium, et Esban avait tout oublié de sa timidité et de sa gaucherie première depuis longtemps. Bien qu'il ait encore du mal à considérer cet aspect de sa vie comme étant sérieuse ou convenable, il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi les gens s'intéressaient aux choses de l'amour. Ce n'était ni stupide, ni frivole, c'était passionnant et épanouissant sur beaucoup de plans. Quand les choses se passaient bien.

Depuis le symposium, les deux nains avaient cessé de se téléporter l'un chez l'autre ou d'y rester cloîtrés : ils s'étaient au contraire efforcés de recommencer leurs sorties comme à l'époque de Laura, se retrouvant pour dîner, se promener, faire des emplettes... Esban espérait ardemment que personne n'allait faire le lien entre la charmante naine qui avait un temps tenu ce rôle, et lui qui avait maintenant pris sa place. Amos s'était contenté de dire que Laura était repartie de Gaurin, et avait clairement signifié qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui en reparle. D'abord en état de choc, leur entourage avait fini par se faire à leurs nouveaux rapports de couple. Les invitations portaient à présent toujours leurs deux noms, comme l'exigeaient les convenances.

Marchant pour une fois dans Gaurin plutôt que de léviter, dans l'optique de se réchauffer par l'exercice, Esban était en route pour le café où il devait retrouver son bien-aimé ainsi que le sous-directeur de l'Académie des Arcanes, et se faire enfin expliquer comment ils étaient en aussi bons termes. Il avait pris par un des plus vieux quartiers de la ville. Les maisons étaient ici encaissées très près les unes des autres, souvent reliées par les étages, créant une multitude de grottes citadines et de venelles qui auraient été de dangereux coupe-gorges n'importe où ailleurs que dans une ville gérée par des sorciers. En l'état, elles servaient le plus souvent de rendez-vous discrets ou de terrain de jeux pour les enfants. Esban aimait bien les emprunter de temps à autre pour se soustraire à la foule des grandes avenues, ou aux sorciers qui lévitaient au-dessus d'elles. On y croisait principalement des commerçants charriant leur marchandise, ou des passants mystérieux et pressés. Personne ne faisait attention à personne. C'est ainsi que personne ne fit attention au nain qui s'arrêta devant une ruelle encombrée, serpentant entre deux bâtiments, pour tendre l'oreille. Étaient-ce des éclats de voix qu'il entendait au fond ? Elles avaient des accents qu'il croyait reconnaître... Intrigué, il se faufila entre les caisses et les filets pour se rapprocher... et se plaqua contre le mur glacé quand il comprit qui se querellait là-bas. Il se concentra aussitôt fortement pour réprimer son aura magique et ne pas se faire repérer. Il semblait que Clius et Qasel avaient enfin fini par se croiser, et que les choses s'étaient envenimées. A vrai dire, jamais Esban n'avait entendu une telle voix sortant de son jeune ami acteur auparavant. Il était manifestement hors de lui, ce qui était déjà remarquable en soi, mais encore sa tonalité avait complètement changé, passant de son habituelle note mélodieuse à un son beaucoup plus grave, qui le vieillissait d'au moins vingt ans. Son accent chantant de Gaurin avait également complètement disparu. Et il criait.

\- … tandis que _tu_ étais censé être dans la principauté de Méluse, à fomenter des trahisons odieuses de pauvres victimes dont le seul tort aura été d'être né du mauvais...

Malheureusement, Clius l'interrompit avant la fin. Lui ne semblait pas spécialement en colère, mais sa voix tremblait d'une émotion contenue. Esban n'osait absolument pas s'approcher davantage pour mieux entendre. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à faire demi-tour, paralysé par la scène, incertain de la marche à suivre. Devrait-il intervenir et peut-être apaiser la situation ? Cependant, Qasel avait cessé de crier, et Esban n'entendit que quelques mots isolés. Par contre, il vit fort bien Clius couper court à sa diatribe en l'embrassant.

Qasel se retrouva cloué au mur derrière eux, mais loin de se débattre, il passait les bras dans la nuque de Clius pour l'étreindre. Le baiser fut court et intense. Clius dit encore quelques mots et se détourna du jeune acteur pour repartir, heureusement en sens inverse, car Esban serait mort de honte d'avoir été découvert en train d'écouter aux portes. Il se maudissait de s'être retrouvé dans cette situation terriblement inconvenante. Il aurait dû s'en retourner aussitôt, ou s'avancer à découvert, mais pas se cacher comme un voleur derrière un tas de caisses gelées...

Le nain jeta un œil en direction de Qasel : le jeune homme était tombé à genoux dans la neige là où Clius l'avait laissé, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Esban sentit son cœur se briser. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller à lui pour le consoler de son mieux, mais il n'en fit rien. Le jeune homme se laissait aller car il pensait être seul : qu'un de ses amis le voie dans cet état l'aurait sans nul doute mortifié et blessé dans son orgueil. Malheureux comme les cailloux, Esban tourna le dos à cette scène douloureuse et s'en retourna vers son rendez-vous.

 

Amos s'aperçut évidemment qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'un seul regard en le voyant arriver. Esban lui ayant effleuré l'esprit télépathiquement pour lui demander d'en parler plus tard, l'élémentaliste lui présenta le sous-directeur de l'Académie des Arcanes. Ils conversèrent aimablement, mais toute curiosité quant à ce personnage avait quitté Esban, qui ne voulait maintenant rien tant que de retrouver Qasel pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. L'excellent chocolat aux épices et les ouvrages antiques mis à disposition des sorciers par l'établissement ne suffirent pas à lui remonter le moral. Il ne pensait qu'à l'attitude de Clius. Menaçant, grand et mystérieux, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Clius jovial qu'Esban connaissait. Quant à Qasel, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était trouvé sur scène en train de jouer un rôle tant il avait été différent en sa présence. Esban ne savait plus que penser : en tout cas ne retint-il pas grand-chose de la rencontre à part que le sous-directeur s'appelait Norn et avait l'air d'une force tranquille.

 

Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la rue, Amos se tourna vers son amant d'un air préoccupé. Mais lorsqu'il sut de qui il était question, il refusa de parler de quoi que ce soit en pleine rue, et les deux élémentalistes quittèrent ensemble le sol pour s'en retourner chez Amos rapidement.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, Amos, lui dit Esban en ouvrant la porte. Tu as dit à Qasel de partir quand Clius arrivait.

Ce dernier aboya sur ses gobelins en entrant pour qu'ils quittent le salon et les laissent seuls. Ceux-ci déguerpirent aussitôt en direction des souterrains. Il s'approcha alors de la cheminée et y tendit les mains, comme s'il avait froid en ce début de printemps. Il était silencieux. Intrigué, Esban s'approcha et s'assit près de lui sur l'épais tapis.

\- Je sais effectivement ce qu'il se passe, finit par dire Amos à contrecœur. Dis-moi ce que tu as vu.

Esban s'exécuta, sachant que son compagnon commençait toujours par rassembler tous les éléments d'un problème avant de donner sa conclusion. Il lui répéta la seule phrase qu'il avait entendu, parla du baiser, et sa voix trembla un peu alors qu'il évoquait Qasel prostré seul dans la ruelle enneigée. Cette image l'avait bouleversé. Il se demandait encore s'il avait bien agi en le laissant seul. Amos s'était assis à son tour devant l'âtre et l'écoutait sans mot dire, impénétrable. Il soupira.

\- J'ai juré le secret, mais j'ai en toi et en ton intégrité une confiance absolue... et puis il le mérite un peu, cette fois, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même d'un air renfrogné. Pour commencer, Clius n'est pas un arcaniste académique. Il n'appartient même à aucune d'entre elles. Comme moi, c'est un touche-à-tout, mais alors que je me suis passionné pour les éléments et que je leur ai voué mon Art, lui a un don avec la magie dans son ensemble.

Esban haussa un sourcil. Les sorciers naissaient tous avec un potentiel très marqué pour une spécialité ; il était rarissime d'en trouver ayant une égale disposition pour davantage de domaines magiques. Amos avait-il vraiment voulu dire que lui-même et Clius faisaient tous deux partie de ces cas exceptionnels ?

\- Tu n'es pas élémentaliste de naissance ? demanda-t-il lentement pour s'en assurer.

\- J'ai des prédispositions similaires pour trois des grandes branches de la magie. Clius n'a pas encore trouvé de domaine qui lui résiste. Il papillonne de flamme en flamme, choisissant celles qui conviennent à ses desseins... pour un temps...

L'affaire Clius devenait soudain incroyable, mais c'était la révélation d'Amos qui toucha le plus Esban. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- J'ai senti vos auras à tous les deux, contra-il. La tienne est aussi dorée que la mienne, et celle de Clius est uniformément rose.

\- Pour ma part, j'ai fait le choix de me consacrer aux éléments il y a si longtemps, que ma magie tourne autant autour d'eux que celle de n'importe quel élémentaliste. J'ignore même si je serais encore capable de faire appel à nouveau aux deux autres disciplines. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, il s'agit des enchantements et de la clairvoyance. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on m'a retenu presque contre mon gré à Mandare ? Cela faisait de moi un mage de guerre redoutable.

Amos parlait en regardant le feu, craignant manifestement l'impact de ses paroles sur son amant. Il fuyait toujours le regard d'Esban dans ce genre de situation, et en l'occurrence, la sinistre réputation des clairvoyants, la branche télépathique de la magie, n'aidait pas. Il était partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'agacement de ne découvrir cela que maintenant. Lui qui se targuait de ses capacités magiques, notamment pour sonder les gens, il n'y avait vu que du feu.

\- Quant à Clius... poursuivit Amos. Les sorciers comme lui ont accès à de telles capacités que modifier leur propre signature magique est non seulement possible, mais encore facile. Mais il y a plus, et c'est surtout ça que je ne devrais pas révéler : il travaille pour la Couronne. Section des Ombres.

Esban frémit involontairement en entendant ce nom. On savait très peu de choses sur cette division rattachée à Béharion, la capitale de Méluse, principauté fédérant la majeure partie des territoires humains des côtes sur le continent. Mais des rumeurs couraient, sombres et sanglantes, destinées pour la plupart à décourager les investigations. Le nain pensait comme beaucoup d'érudits qu'il s'agissait du ministère chargé des basses besognes comme l’espionnage, la capture, la torture, l'assassinat, et toutes choses inavouables indispensables au bon fonctionnement d'une nation de cette ampleur. Et s'il en croyait Amos, Clius en était un représentant infiltré à l'Académie des Arcanes de Gaurin. Il aurait préféré vivre sa vie sans jamais en croiser – ou sans jamais savoir qu'il en avait croisé. N'étaient-ils pas en danger en côtoyant Clius ? Quel était son but réel en s'étant mêlé à la population de Gaurin ?

\- Très bien... dit-il d'une voix tendue. Et Qasel, dans tout cela ?

\- Qasel a joué de malchance à l'époque, répondit sombrement Amos. Il était proche de la cible, et Clius l'a séduit pour mieux s'en approcher. Mais je te prie de croire qu'il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'à toi, qu'il en est venu à l'aimer réellement, et que le trahir a été d'autant plus douloureux qu'il s'était servi de lui pour nuire à son ami. Et au lieu de tout lui révéler comme tu as eu le courage de le faire avec moi, Qasel a découvert l'affaire par ses propres moyens et a fini par le prendre sur le fait. Tout cela s'est passé aussi mal qu'il était possible, de bout en bout. Il aurait mieux valu que Clius soit un agent complètement dépourvu de sentiments, comme les Ombres sont censées l'être...

Esban avait l'impression de découvrir les diverses intrigues d'une pièce de théâtre. Il peinait à croire que cette histoire était bien réelle, et que le jeune acteur qu'il aimait comme un frère fut impliqué dedans. Sachant lui-même exactement ce que pouvait ressentir Clius, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui en vouloir – d'autant que lui avait sans doute des ordres très stricts à suivre, et que mal faire son travail avait sans doute des conséquences tragiques.

\- Enfin, c'est Clius qui m'a raconté tout ça, reprit Amos, mais qui ne connaît pas Maître Qasel sur la côte sud ? On dit qu'il a même séduit un public d'elfes... bien que je n'aie pas vérifié cette rumeur, reprit Amos avec un sourire. Il faisait partie de ton cercle d'amis intimes, de sorte que je m'en suis toujours tenu à distance jusqu'à dernièrement. Mais je n'allais pas me priver de ses représentations pour autant !

Las d'être assis sur le tapis sans dossier, Amos se laissa aller en arrière et se retrouva allongé les pieds devant le feu, les bras derrière la tête. La cheminée était plus grande qu'eux deux réunis, et si proche d'elle, il commençait à faire trop chaud. Esban était pensif. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer d'un coup. Assis en tailleur, il se rapprocha d'Amos, passant les mains dans ses cheveux étalés autour de lui pour y remettre machinalement un peu d'ordre.

\- Comment peux-tu être ami avec une Ombre en connaissance de cause ? finit-il par demander.

Amos fermait les yeux sous les caresses comme un chat. Il répondit à mi-voix :

\- Je n'aurais déjà pas dû le découvrir... mais les circonstances étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Il a joué franc-jeu avec moi. Je pense qu'il me faisait confiance, et m'appréciait déjà assez pour me laisser ce secret. L'amitié vient facilement entre deux clairvoyants. Sa liaison avec Qasel est arrivée peu de temps après, et je suis plus ou moins devenu son confident tandis qu'il tombait amoureux... Si tu l'avais vu... Il était le dernier à ne pas s'en rendre compte. Je n'ai rien dit pour le compromettre quand il m'a rejoint à Gaurin, bien des années plus tard. Je ne veux surtout pas être mêlé à ses affaires. Son amitié me suffit.

Esban ne pouvait qu'approuver. Son premier réflexe à lui aussi était d'en savoir le moins possible sur les Ombres et leurs agissements, non seulement pour sa sécurité mais aussi pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Lissant les cheveux de son amant qu'il avait disposés sur le tapis, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il était un mage aux mille talents, il ne s'attendait pas à être autant dans le vrai. Lui-même ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'on pouvait ressentir devant un tel choix de chemins à emprunter. Élémentaliste dans l'âme depuis sa prime enfance, il déployait tout son potentiel dans leur étude et leur maniement, qui lui paraissait aussi naturel et juste que de respirer. S'il avait pu emprunter n'importe quelle voie, ou même toutes les étudier, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait perdu son identité dans le processus, ou même qu'il aurait été incapable de l'établir. Que Clius ait été récupéré et sans doute canalisé par les Ombres était peut-être ce qui pouvait se produire de plus logique... À présent, assujetti par sa loyauté, il n'avait pu qu'exécuter ses ordres de son mieux, perdant son cœur dans le processus.

\- Il ne méritait pas ça, finit par dire Esban à voix haute.

\- Hum ?

Amos avait maintenant la tête posée au creux des jambes de son amant, et paraissait tout prêt à s'endormir ici et maintenant sur son tapis. Ce seraient les gobelins qui seraient surpris de le trouver là. Esban reprit :

\- Clius. Tu as dit qu'il le méritait... Mais s'il avait pu éviter de blesser Qasel, il l'aurait fait. Il n'a pas eu le choix. Il avait sa mission et il l'a exécutée de son mieux.

\- Mais je ne parlais pas du passé... Si Qasel l'a croisé aujourd'hui et qu'ils ont pu se parler, c'est que Clius l'a permis. Il a vécu des années à Gaurin sans que Qasel ne l'apprenne jamais, et jamais il ne l'aurait appris si Clius ne s'était pas montré. Il était bien parti pour le croiser au symposium, mais j'avoue être intervenu contre sa volonté pour préserver Qasel. Je ne pensais pas que ça le rongeait encore...

Bientôt, il rouvrit les yeux, dardant son regard d'émeraude dans celui de son amant.

\- Cette fois, Esban, c'est ma vie que je mets entre tes mains en te confiant l'identité de Clius et son histoire. S'il apprend que j'ai trahi sa confiance, sois sûr qu'il n'hésitera pas un instant à me faire disparaître. Ni moi, ni toi, sans doute... Il y a déjà trop de gens qui connaissent son secret, qu'il sache – deux de trop pour sa sécurité. S'il ne pouvait lui en rester qu'un, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Il a déjà dû intriguer et menacer pour que ses employeurs ne l'apprennent pas. La Section des Ombres n'est pas un secret en elle-même, mais elle tient à ce que l'identité de ses agents reste un mystère, souvent à n'importe quel prix.

Malgré ses paroles terrifiantes, Amos était ferme. Il avait pris sa décision en connaissance de cause, sans doute dès le moment où Esban avait mentionné le nom de Clius dans la rue après le rendez-vous, et il n'était pas homme à se laisser ébranler une fois son chemin établi. Les mots étant inutiles, Esban courba la tête pour embrasser le front de son bien-aimé et le serrer contre lui. Il était évident que lui ne risquerait jamais la vie d'Amos en parlant de tout cela à qui que ce soit.

\- A sa place, cela me rongerait encore...

Il se souvenait fort bien de la tête qu'avait fait Qasel un jour, sous un pommier, alors que lui-même était en proie aux affres de l'indécision. C'était Esban qui avait mentionné Clius sans comprendre la portée de son acte. Et s'il était responsable de la situation ? Il avait peut-être forcé l'Ombre à se dévoiler en révélant sa présence à son amant perdu...

 

Cette idée décanta dans son esprit toute la nuit, et le lendemain, il avait complètement oublié sa résolution de ne pas s'en mêler. Il était déjà impliqué. Si seulement il avait su ce qui se tramait avant d'en parler étourdiment à Qasel ! Et à présent, aller en parler à l'un ou à l'autre dévoilerait qu'Amos lui avait révélé toute l'affaire. Cela dit, rien ne l'empêchait de rendre une visite inopinée à Qasel, ou d'aller demander à Clius de tenir sa parole de lui conter ses erreurs de jeunesse.

Ainsi que le jeune acteur le faisait délicatement pendant la mauvaise période d'Esban, le nain fit un crochet par une auberge pour acheter un panier de nourriture. Il y fit mettre une miche de pain, du bon fromage, des tourtes à la viande juste cuites, une bouteille de vin, des confiseries, ainsi qu'un pot de miel et quelques pommes d'hiver.

En sa qualité de maître acteur sédentaire, Qasel logeait au cœur de Gaurin, dans les maisons à plusieurs étages proches des académies ainsi que des bâtiments administratifs, comme la Tour du Conseil de la ville. Son mécène actuel n'était autre qu'Aldène, qui l'entretenait en échange de son talent lorsqu'elle le requérait pour ses réceptions. L'étage de la maison où il habitait lui appartenait. Ne s’embarrassant pas d'utiliser des escaliers mal adaptés à sa taille, Esban lévita dans la cour intérieure jusqu'à la porte qu'il cherchait, où il frappa doucement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Qasel lui ouvre ou même lui réponde, mais il sentait sa présence à l'intérieur. Il insista pour la forme ; puis, comme le jeune homme l'avait fait naguère, il entra, profitant que la porte enchantée connaissait sa signature magique.

Qasel était avant tout un artiste de scène, parmi les meilleurs de son temps, mais c'était aussi un guérisseur talentueux qui aurait parfaitement eu sa place à l'Académie Blanche. Esban le connaissait depuis longtemps pour avoir été présenté à lui par Aldène, elle-même mage élémentaliste académique, et qui faisait partie de ses premiers soutiens quand le nain était arrivé à Gaurin avec ses idées libéralistes. Et comme pour de beaucoup de mages blancs, l'intérieur de sa demeure était bien plus lumineux que la moyenne, principalement éclairé par la décoration et les nombreux objets clairs qui s'y trouvaient. Dans le cas de Qasel spécifiquement, on se trouvait vite submergé par les tissus omniprésents : quelques tapisseries et nappes, certes, mais surtout des costumes accrochés aux murs, au point d'en masquer des pans entiers. S'y trouvaient aussi un certain nombre d'herbes à divers stades de séchage et qui embaumaient l'air, entre les instruments de musique divers et variés, dont Esban doutait qu'il sache tous jouer. Étant déjà venu ici par le passé, le nain posa son panier et traversa le vestibule d'un pas sûr pour arriver dans la pièce principale. Comme de juste, il y trouva son ami. En revanche, c'était pour le moins inhabituel de sa part de dormir encore à cette heure avancée de fin de matinée, et plus encore de le faire roulé en boule sous une couverture dans un fauteuil. Il avait été réveillé par les coups frappés à sa porte, et leva un regard neutre vers Esban qui s'approchait.

\- Voilà qui me rappelle des souvenirs, lui lança le jeune acteur en guise de salut.

\- J'étais dans ma chambre, ce jour-là. Mais tu as bien la tête que je devais faire à l'époque.

\- Aussi repoussant que cela ?

Esban retint un gloussement, s'asseyant sur le repose-pieds comme un tabouret. Cela lui convenait bien mieux que les grands fauteuils qu'il ne se serait pas permis de modifier, et lui permettait de rester plus proche de Qasel. Sa voix était redevenue celle qu'Esban avait toujours connue, légère et mélodieuse, avec l'accent de la ville. Il posa une main sur le bras qu'il devinait sous le tissu.

\- En tout cas, il semble que je tombe à point nommé pour te rendre la pareille... Si tu veux me dire ce qui t'arrive, je suis là.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard lointain, comme s'il écoutait le bourdonnement de Gaurin qui leur parvenait à travers la porte donnant sur le balcon. Sachant ce qu'il savait maintenant, Esban l'imaginait aisément en proie à un dilemme intérieur, partagé entre le besoin de se confier et être réconforté, et le secret qu'il lui fallait garder sur la personne ayant causé son état. Il lui laissa le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il démêle quoi dire et choisisse ses mots, se levant pour aller chercher physiquement le déjeuner dans son panier de victuailles.

De retour au salon, il trouva Qasel en train de déplier son corps svelte et manifestement endolori d'être resté recroquevillé trop longtemps. La couverture avait glissé, révélant un justaucorps beaucoup trop moulant pour être seyant n'importe où ailleurs que dans l'intimité d'un foyer, ou dans une pièce de composition particulièrement osée. Ainsi presque à nu devant lui, le visage défait et dénué de tout artifice, sans complexes ni faux-semblants, nimbé de sa présence magique si lumineuse, Qasel était beau, et à sa grande surprise, Esban le trouva même très attirant. Il s'était arrêté sans s'en apercevoir, détaillant le corps de son ami avec une simplicité presque naïve. Immanquablement, ce dernier s'en aperçut.

\- Ah, oui, certes, fit-il d'une voix mal assurée en cherchant la couverture.

Réalisant de quoi tout ceci avait l'air, Esban revint à la réalité et posa maladroitement son panier sur la table, n'osant plus regarder dans sa direction.

\- Pardonne-moi, c'est juste que...

\- Non non, c'est ma faute, interrompit Qasel avec un pauvre sourire. Je ne suis pas moi-même aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas réfléchi que ma mise pouvait causer... hum... des problèmes à quelqu'un comme toi, qui vient de découvrir...

\- L'amour et toutes ces choses-là. Et qui vient aussi de découvrir que ça ne se limite pas à Amos. Tout ceci est très troublant. Ça devrait se limiter à Amos, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Esban eut la nette impression que son ami faisait des efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il se sentait comme le plus candide des enfants devant son premier mage, ce qui était à la fois rafraîchissant et insupportable.

\- Laisse-moi passer quelque chose de plus décent et parlons de tout cela, finit par dire Qasel en s'extrayant de son fauteuil pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

 

 


	12. Fluctuations de situations

 

Lorsque Qasel revint dans une de ses habituelles tenues élaborées, ils s'attablèrent pour entamer le déjeuner qu'Esban avait apporté. Nul mot ne fut prononcé pendant le processus. Le nain se sentait penaud de s'être laissé prendre ainsi par surprise par ses émotions, et inquiet de savoir s'il avait mis en danger leur amitié. Après avoir servi le vin pendant qu'Esban découpait le fromage, Qasel croisa ses longs doigts autour de son gobelet et releva les yeux vers son ami.

\- Nous voici donc avec deux sujets très sensibles à aborder, murmura-t-il.

\- Je voudrais juste m'excuser d'être un stupide jouvenceau à mon âge, maugréa Esban en lui tendant une tranche de pain surmontée de fromage.

\- Ce sujet-là me va aussi bien, sourit Qasel en la prenant. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y a un âge passé lequel tout désir s'évanouit au profit de la sagesse ? Parce que si tel est le cas, je pense qu'il est au-delà de notre limite de longévité.

Comme tout le monde, Esban avait lu son content de comédies, de romans, de récits de guerres ou autres conflits déclenchés par la folie de l'amour, ou d'une version plus sexuelle – sans compter les exemples de l'Histoire et de sa propre expérience, la dernière en date étant celle de Clius et Qasel. Cela concernait tous les âges, jeunes gens comme adultes endurcis, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Cherchant ses mots, le jeune acteur continuait :

\- Tu as le droit... de réaliser que les personnes qui t'entourent sont plus que seulement leur esprit, qu'elles ont un corps, et qu'il peut te plaire. Te connaissant, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies pas eu ce genre de pensées plus tôt. Tu es un érudit dans l'âme, une personne de livres et de connaissances. (il lui sourit avec tendresse) Je pense qu'Amos te fait beaucoup de bien, et que tu ne te serais pas ouvert à tout ça si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi. Lui attiré vers toi, toi coincé avec lui.

Qasel avait imperceptiblement ramené la conversation sur Amos et l'avait détournée de lui-même, ce dont le nain se rendait bien compte, et qu'il laissa faire.

\- Admettons. Vais-je maintenant m'émouvoir devant chaque personne dont... le corps me plaît ?

\- Peut-être, fit Qasel avec un sourire en coin qu'il dissimulait mal. Mais on apprend à faire abstraction avec le temps.

Esban se rendit compte à la température de son visage qu'il était en train de rougir. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il finisse par se résoudre à demander un sort à Qasel pour arrêter de virer au cramoisi dès qu'il était un peu embarrassé.

\- Et bien, merci pour ce précieux cours. Encore un à rajouter à toutes les choses que tu m'as apprises depuis le début de cette aventure ! Ceci étant fait, je m'en veux de te faire penser à des choses pareilles alors que tu sembles peu disposé à la conversation légère...

\- Au contraire, Esban, me sortir un peu l'esprit du problème ne peut que me faire du bien. Et tu es rafraîchissant, je dois dire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en parler. Je peux continuer à te raconter mes déboires de jouvenceau à la place.

Mais Qasel avait fait son choix, et secoua la tête. Il prit le temps d'une longue gorgée de vin avant de faire tourner son gobelet pensivement, le regard perdu dans ses reflets rouges.

\- Tu sais déjà que je connais Clius et que sa simple mention suffit à mettre ma déglutition à rude épreuve, finit-il par admettre comme s'il cherchait par où commencer. Je l'ai rencontré à Béharion il y a une vie de cela. C'était un homme charmant, rieur, positif, taquin, avec de l'esprit, et beau comme un dieu, exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour tomber amoureux. Avec lui, rien n'était impossible. Il me poussait à donner le meilleur de moi-même, et je pense que je n'aurais jamais osé quitter ma troupe pour mettre mes talents à l'épreuve seul, s'il n'avait pas cru en moi à ce moment.

Cette histoire aurait pu être touchante si Qasel ne la débitait pas d'un ton monocorde, et avec une telle tristesse dans le regard. Alors qu'il se resservait de vin, Esban sortit les tourtes à la viande encore tièdes, tout en lui faisant signe de continuer. Il craignait que parler ne l'interrompe dans son récit.

\- J'ai découvert plus tard que je n'étais que sa rampe d'accès à un personnage politique qu'il souhaitait voir disparaître. Mon premier mécène.

Sa voix d'ordinaire si ferme et fluide se brisa sur cette précision. Il n'y avait rien besoin d'ajouter pour comprendre que le mécène avait effectivement disparu. Esban lui souhaita d'être mort plutôt qu'entre les griffes de la Section des Ombres. Il ignorait de quand datait cette histoire, mais Qasel était arrivé à Gaurin une bonne vingtaine d'années avant Esban, et il était le plus jeune de son cercle d'amis : on pouvait donc imaginer qu'il était presque adolescent à ce moment-là, et que Clius n'avait eu aucun mal à le séduire et le manipuler.

\- Avec le recul, je pense que Clius était sincèrement épris de moi. Mais j'étais tout de même moins important que ce qu'il était venu faire. Je passais en second. Et il m'a menti jusqu'à ce que je le découvre et le confronte. Toi, au moins, tu es allé voir Amos et tu lui as tout avoué quand il est devenu évident que tu l'aimais.

Qasel s'animait maintenant, son émotion transparaissant dans sa voix.

\- Alors même que je te tentais, que je te proposais de continuer à le tromper sur ton identité plutôt que de tout risquer, poursuivait-il avec colère, tu n'as jamais voulu t'écarter du droit chemin. Tu m'as dit exactement : « je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation dont la base est un mensonge. » Clius ? Clius se fiche bien de mentir, même à ceux qu'il aime. Ça ne lui pose aucun cas de conscience. Il vendrait sa famille s'il estimait qu'il le devait !

Le gobelet éclaboussa la table en la percutant. Les yeux trop brillants, Qasel se redressa sur sa chaise et prit une inspiration tremblante. Esban se sentait lui-même assez mal de voir son ami cher aussi bouleversé. _Qasel... tu sais pourtant qui est son employeur,_ aurait-il voulu lui répondre. _C'était sa vie ou ton amour. Il a choisi de sauver sa peau._ Bien sûr, le jeune homme était loin d'être objectif sur la question, et, il le comprenait aisément, incapable de recul sur ce qui était manifestement sa première histoire d'amour. Elle s'était terminée en désastre... tout comme celle d'Esban était passé très près de le faire. Amos avait bien raison quand il disait que tout était allé le plus mal qu'il était possible.

\- À présent, il habite à Gaurin, reprit Qasel. Et depuis un certain temps, semble-t-il. Il n'a jamais cherché à me revoir. Il a au contraire tout fait pour que je ne l'apprenne pas. Sans toi, je ne l'aurais sans doute effectivement jamais appris.

 _J'en étais sûr_ , pensa le nain qui avait maintenant l'impression d'être responsable de tout.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, ironisa-t-il d'un ton amer.

\- Non, Esban, répliqua aussitôt Qasel en le regardant bien en face, les yeux étincelants. Je préfère le savoir enfin, et que ce soit par toi ou quelqu'un d'autre ne change rien. Je sais que c'est de l'histoire ancienne, mais ce mensonge supplémentaire a défait toute la pitié que j'aurais pu concevoir de lui au fil des années. Je ne supporte plus qu'on me cache des choses... et surtout lui.

Il réagissait exactement comme Amos, brûlé par la trahison de Laura. Encore maintenant, Clius faisait le contraire de ce qu'il aurait fallu, et empirait les choses. Esban avait envie d'aller le gifler... si ça n'avait pas mis ses jours et ceux de son bien-aimé en danger. Il était tout de même heureux d'avoir entendu Amos lui conter cette histoire avant, et sans omettre la trame de fond comme Qasel le faisait à l'heure actuelle, car le nain aurait sûrement été furieux contre Clius et se serait peut-être mis en danger en allant le sommer de s'expliquer. En l'état, il n'avait pas de haine contre l'arcaniste dont il pouvait comprendre la position hautement délicate. Il était déjà admirable qu'il ait pris le risque de faire confiance à son amant éconduit et à son confident.

Mais Esban se trouvait aussi maintenant avec deux choses qu'il cachait à Qasel : qu'il avait été témoin de la scène de la veille dans la vieille ville, et pire encore, qu'il savait qui était Clius. Le simple fait de l'avoir découvert venait de rendre sa vie impossiblement difficile. Mentir à Qasel ou trahir la confidence d'Amos.

 

Il trouva la force de ne rien dire. De retour auprès d'Amos, en sécurité dans son monde, il se sentit plus proche de lui, liés qu'ils étaient à présent par un funeste secret en plus du reste. Il ne quitta guère ses côtés les jours suivants. Il ne rentrait presque plus chez lui, délaissant sa maison des hauteurs de Gaurin pour l'imposant manoir d'Amos, où il se sentait presque autant chez lui depuis le temps.

Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'omniprésence des gobelins, mais au moins ceux-ci lui obéissaient-ils, quoique sans bonne volonté. Ils étaient principalement présents dans le grand salon et la cuisine lorsqu'ils ne s'occupaient pas de la demeure, naviguant par dizaines comme des fourmis entre le rez-de-chaussée et les souterrains, dont le seul accès se trouvait dans une petite pièce derrière le salon, de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient quitter leur tanière sans être vus. Esban ne les trouvait guère plus intelligents que ce qu'il avait pensé d'eux sans les connaître, bien que les modifiés lui fassent parfois un effet bien différent. Là où les gobelins habituels étaient petits, courbés, serviles et bruyants, les modifiés se tenaient bien droits, étaient plus grands que les nains – quoique moins qu'un humain – et ouvraient rarement la bouche. Tous parlaient dans leur langue raboteuse qu'Amos maîtrisait couramment, et dont Esban commençait à comprendre les bases. Ce n'était pas très élaboré. Entendre le grand élémentaliste, digne et respectable, cracher des mots en gobelin en changeant complètement d'intonation, entre le couinement et le raclement de gorge, était un spectacle dont Esban ne se lassait pas.

Le nain avait aussi découvert la plupart des possessions d'Amos, en tout cas en affaires et en résidences. Il semblait particulièrement affectionner le commerce du métal et de la forge, ce qu'Esban pouvait aisément concevoir. Il n'était pas souvent entré chez un forgeron lui-même, mais il en gardait un vif souvenir d'omniprésence du feu, jusque dans les lames terminées où l'élément avait laissé une trace indélébile. Une forge vibrait tout entière au rythme des braises incandescentes, et picotait les sens des élémentalistes qui s'y trouvaient. C'était un assaut des perceptions, surtout pour Esban avec sa trop grande sensibilité à la magie.

Pour le reste, depuis qu'Esban passait tout son temps libre chez lui, Amos avait nettement diminué le rythme de ses apparitions sociales, ce qui faisait le bonheur des commères ravis de pointer son couple du doigt en rivalisant de traits d'esprits grivois. Cela faisait aussi qu'ils passaient davantage de temps ensemble, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Si les potins salaces n'étaient pas toujours injustifiés, Amos et Esban étaient surtout occupés à apprendre à vivre ensemble et à apprivoiser le quotidien l'un de l'autre. Amos vivait entouré de ses minions depuis des dizaines d'années, alors qu'Esban avait toujours eu l'habitude de tout faire lui-même – ce qui était à l'opposé de son sang noble, mais il avait quitté sa famille depuis si longtemps qu'il avait complètement oublié le confort qui aurait dû être le sien de droit. Il devait donc maintenant s'habituer à ne plus avoir besoin de cuisiner, d'entretenir son linge, son environnement, ou même de préparer lui-même ses ablutions : à tel point que quand il revenait chez lui, il se sentait seul et isolé, sans les gobelins et sans Amos.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'un soir, lorsqu'Amos rejoignit son compagnon dans son lit, il lui lança en s'installant sous les couvertures :

\- Esban, ça ne peut plus durer.

Celui-ci releva les yeux de son ouvrage – il avait matérialisé un nuage miniature auquel il s’exerçait à donner diverses formes, ce qui lui permettait de travailler sur la fusion de deux éléments, l'eau et l'air, ainsi qu'il l'avait présentée au symposium. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je te promets de ne pas faire pleuvoir sur ton beau couvre-lit.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Il nous faut décider d'emménager ensemble, et où.

Le nuage se dissipa en quelques secondes tandis que la magie d'Esban s'évaporait. Il se tourna vers Amos, qui lissait l'édredon pour le remettre en place sur son corps, le haut du torse adossé à son oreiller. Il ne regardait pas dans sa direction, ce qui en soi prouvait déjà le sérieux de ses paroles.

\- Effectivement, il nous faut décider de cela.

\- Je ne veux pas nous faire choisir entre nos deux demeures : nous devrions donc en acquérir une nouvelle.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit Esban d'une voix affable. Je me sens bien ici et quitter mon ancien logis ne me poserait aucun problème.

Amos osa enfin lever les yeux de ses couvertures, parfaitement en place et n'offrant plus de diversion valable.

\- Ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, finit-t-il par dire à mi-voix. Je ne peux pas nier que j'aime ce bâtiment, mais je suis tout à fait capable de recommencer ailleurs. Cela marquera une étape dans ma vie.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, Amos. Je suis sincère.

Il posa la main sur celle de son amant, cherchant son regard.

\- J'accepte la proposition. Emménageons ensemble... ici.

La main qu'il tenait se serra à son tour sur la sienne. Amos sembla chercher ses mots, puis, ne trouvant pas quoi dire, renonça et attira Esban à lui pour l'embrasser à la place. Souriant, celui-ci se laissa allonger sans réserves tandis que son bien-aimé redoublait de baisers et de caresses. Au reste, avoir une profusion d'amour plutôt qu'un discours convenait entièrement à Esban. Les attentions désormais familières étaient déjà en train de rendre ses culottes inconfortablement serrées. Parfois, la seule vue d'Amos suffisait pour cela selon le contexte... Il était non seulement l'élu de son cœur, mais aussi de son corps. Tandis qu'il accueillait Amos en lui avec un long soupir de plaisir, il se surprit à repenser à sa réaction devant Qasel et son justaucorps moulant. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment n'avait décidément rien à voir avec l'effet que lui faisait son bien-aimé sur tous les plans. Il comprenait maintenant la différence entre la simple appréciation physique et l'attirance de tout l'être telle qu'il la ressentait à présent, perdu dans l'étreinte de celui qu'il aimait, et dont il serrait le corps haletant contre lui. Sentir le rythme devenir anarchique et saccadé, signe qu'Amos était au bord de l'orgasme, acheva de mener son propre plaisir à son paroxysme. Il adorait cette synchronisation.

Comme Amos retombait à son côté, hors d'haleine, il se tourna pour l'étreindre avec félicité. Sa vie venait d'atteindre de nouveaux seuils de perfection. Il en avait presque hâte de devoir mettre de l'ordre et du tri dans ses affaires pour le déménagement !

 

Une fois leur souffle repris, ils passèrent un moment à imaginer la suite, et notamment où déménager quoi et comment réorganiser l'espace. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait fatigué, malgré l'heure tardive. Le feu brûlait encore dans l'âtre, rougeoyant, répandant une lueur diffuse et ses crépitements dans la vaste chambre. Il n'y avait aucune autre lumière. Dans la pénombre, les deux élémentalistes n'en avaient pas besoin, l'ouïe et le toucher remplaçant la vue. Esban avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait et à s'imaginer vivant ici une bonne fois – bien que, de fait, il y dormit déjà plus souvent que chez lui depuis un certain temps.

\- D'ailleurs, j'y pense, remarqua soudain Amos. Tu n'es peut-être pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'emménager avec une horde de gobelins ? Je pourrais m'en débarrasser...

\- Amos sans ses gobelins ? Impensable ! s'amusa Esban.

\- Et pourtant ! Je pourrais aussi les loger ailleurs que chez nous.

\- Ce serait beaucoup moins pratique. Ne te préoccupe pas de cela. J'admets qu'il m'a fallu un temps d'adaptation, mais leur présence ne me dérange plus. On ne se plaint pas de se faire servir ses repas et enlever le couvert ensuite... Et puis ça évite la présence de serviteurs humains plus malins et plus indiscrets.

\- Bien vu. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté le cheptel de gobelins quand on me l'a offerts.

\- On t'a offert tes gobelins ? s'exclama Esban en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Eh oui ! J'ai un peu voyagé avant de m'installer à Gaurin, pendant un an ou deux. C'est arrivé pendant cette période. Je... cherchais à faire perdre ma trace à Clius et à ses employeurs. Par précaution.

\- Cela n'a pas fonctionné, remarqua Esban. Il sait exactement où tu es.

\- Cela a fonctionné... en quelque sorte. Mais revenons au sujet : les gobelins sont des créatures troglodytes : un beau jour, j'ai découvert une de leurs entrées de souterrains incendiée et fumante, au cœur d'une forêt. Grâce à ma petite taille, j'ai pu explorer leurs galeries. Tout était ravagé. Il n'y avait plus que des cadavres brûlés ou étouffés par les émanations des flammes, et des racines racornies.

« Après avoir passé un peu de temps à étudier tout cela, je suis ressorti et j'ai continué ma route, jusqu'à tomber sur une chaumière de bûcheron installée dans une clairière. Fort classique, s'il n'y avait pas eu une vingtaine de rescapés gobelins bivouaquant autour de cette habitation clairement humaine. Un homme seul habitait là, qui est venu à ma rencontre. Il avait vu la fumée, et habitant non loin, il savait qu'il y avait une colonie de gobelins. Il y est allé et a rassemblé les survivants. Leurs assaillants avaient pénétré les tunnels et bouté le feu partout où ils l'ont pu – peut-être eux aussi des gobelins d'une tribu rivale, ou va savoir quelle créature assez petite pour les envahir.

« Il y avait de tout, mâles, femelles allaitantes ou non, juvéniles, vieillards. Il ne pouvait pas les héberger et ils n'avaient nulle part où aller ni aucune possession pour recommencer. Il leur a proposé d'entrer à mon service. Ils étaient ravis de cette solution. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé avec une brassée d'esclaves dont je ne parlais pas la langue, et ne connaissais pas les mœurs ni la culture. Je te prie de croire que les débuts ont été difficiles.

Esban l'imaginait sans peine. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait réagi de même à la place d'Amos. C'était en même temps une sorte de bonne action et une charge écrasante, mais que l'élémentaliste avait réussi à transformer en opportunité avec brio.

\- Au moment où j'ai décidé de m'établir à Gaurin, j'arrivais à communiquer avec eux pour avoir appris assez de leur dialecte pour cela. Il y avait une vieille gobeline qui s'était prise d'affection pour moi, et qui était toujours collée à moi, essayant de m'enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait. Je lui dois beaucoup de mes connaissances et de mon autorité sur la horde actuelle. J'en suis à la troisième génération, et la quatrième est en train de naître. Les gobelins vivent une vingtaine d'années, mais j'ai remarqué que leur espérance de vie s’accroît avec une alimentation correcte, et en les forçant à utiliser leur tête. Mon plus vieux gobelin a vingt-sept ans ! Je te le monterai, si tu veux. Mais à mon avis, il ne faudra pas trop tarder.

Esban s'émerveillait de voir Amos aussi loquace sur ses minions, lui qui avait tendance à éviter de trop parler d'eux ou de les mettre en avant lorsqu'il était en société. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il les avait capturés quelque part pour les réduire en esclavage à son profit : bien que le choix de l'espèce soit pour le moins inhabituel, le fait l'était moins. Il connaissait au moins deux autres sorciers dans Gaurin qui possédaient quelques individus d'une race moins développée, mais aucun dont les serviteurs aient pris l'ampleur de ceux d'Amos. À bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute parce qu'il les laissait faire à leur guise et qu'ils avaient un taux de fertilité galopant. À force, ça poserait sans doute problème. En liberté, le nombre des gobelins était réduit naturellement par les prédateurs et les guerres qu'ils se livraient, mais ici, la mortalité était presque inexistante... En plus de leur fournir le gîte et le couvert, Amos les protégeait. Et si en plus leur longévité allait croissant...

Alors qu'il allait s'en ouvrir à son bien-aimé, celui-ci bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et décréta qu'ils avaient assez retardé l'heure du coucher : Esban ne put qu'approuver.

 

 


	13. Frictions

 

L'hiver s’estompait peu à peu. Bien qu'ayant apporté relativement peu de neige cette année, sûrement en résultat de calculs savants des mages du climat, la saison n'avait pas été clémente et chacun était fort aise de voir remonter les températures. Gaurin émergeait lentement de son calme hivernal, retrouvant piétons et montures, commerce et marchés, et les appels et invectives correspondants. On n'en était tout de même pas encore à l'intense activité qui envahissait la capitale de la magie en été, mais les prémisses étaient là. Puis avec la belle saison, venait également le temps des changements.

Épuisé, Esban se laissa tomber sur un tabouret de son salon, dont le mobilier se clairsemait à vue d’œil. La téléportation d'objets drainait ses forces magiques à une vitesse considérable. Cela relevait du domaine des enchantements, qui ne lui venait pas naturellement et qui demandait un effort supplémentaire à son esprit d'élémentaliste. Plus l'objet en question comportait de matière physique, pire c'était : ses livres lui avaient donc sapé bien plus d'énergie que son armoire, par exemple. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas transporter manuellement ses affaires à travers Gaurin comme un humain sans magie, alors qu'il était si rapide de les rematérialiser directement à destination ! Luisant de sueur, il alla tirer un peu d'eau dans sa réserve et s'y adossa pour boire à grands traits, promenant le regard autour de lui. Le salon était la dernière pièce à déménager, mais il n'arriverait jamais à le finir seul. Il n'en pouvait plus. Amos devrait être de retour de sa conférence d'un moment à l'autre, et prendrait le relais. Tout le tri était déjà fait : une bonne partie de ses affaires, les meubles notamment, avait été vendue dans la semaine. Il suffisait à présent d'envoyer le reste rejoindre la vaste pile qui trônait au milieu de la maison d'Amos... La simple idée qu'il faudrait encore léviter tout cela et organiser le rangement un peu partout dans le manoir lui donnait envie de s'allonger sur ses tapis et s'endormir là.

À la place, il sortit profiter de l'air frais de ce début d'après-midi. Il ne pleuvait pas et ne neigeait pas non plus, quoique le ciel fut lourd de nuages et le pavé mouillé. L'air était saturé d'eau, les deux éléments dansant l'un dans l'autre, le second porté par le premier, à la lisière des sens d'Esban. Le quartier où il habitait était principalement résidentiel, relativement excentré, et il n'y avait pas un chat à cette heure où chacun vaquait à ses occupations. On entendait la rumeur lointaine de la fin de marché, entrecoupée de hennissements et autres cris de montures diverses. Puis une voix venant de la droite fit tourner la tête à Esban.

\- Aha ! Je savais que je risquais de te trouver ici !

Le nain se figea en reconnaissant l'homme aux cheveux de feu qui remontait la rue pentue vers lui. Clius. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis le symposium, et tout ce qu'il savait à présent de lui se bousculait dans sa tête. Il doutait d'être encore capable de se comporter normalement en sa présence, surtout ainsi, éreinté et pris par surprise alors qu'il avait la tête complètement ailleurs.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'essayer.

Alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, les yeux de Clius s'étrécirent subitement et une rage glaciale s'y alluma, transformant toute sa physionomie d'un coup. L'académiste disparut. C'était l'agent de l'Ombre qui le regardait avec ce regard terrifiant. Esban réagit instantanément : invoquant la terre avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait jamais mobilisé de sa vie, il frappa le sol, qui s'ouvrit en une fraction de seconde sous les pieds de Clius. La crevasse béante l'avala avant qu'il ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit pour parer l'attaque, et se referma sur lui. Inexorable, l'élémentaliste croisa les doigts pour que la terre l'enserre complètement, jusqu'au dernier interstice de ses vêtements, jusque contre son corps, et pressa. Juste assez pour que ce soit inconfortable. Lorsqu'il acheva son sort, Clius était enterré jusqu'au cou entre les pavés défaits, où s'était formé un petit monticule de terre gelée.

Esban tituba dès qu'il relâcha la puissance invoquée. Il était complètement vidé, au-delà du raisonnable. Il sentait l'arcaniste tester sa prison, tenter lui aussi de faire appel aux éléments pour s'en défaire. Le contact de la magie élémentaire maniée par Clius le révulsa. Il crispa les doigts pour raffermir la pression du sol contre le corps de son adversaire.

\- Continue comme ça, et je t'écrase, gronda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Les éléments étaient son Art. Il savait que Clius ne pourrait pas le vaincre sur son terrain. Celui-ci dut se tenir le même raisonnement, car sa magie s'estompa tandis qu'Esban s'accroupissait devant le monticule pour être à hauteur du visage qui en émergeait. Il tremblait de fatigue.

\- Voilà ma récompense pour avoir été assez idiot pour accorder ma confiance à qui que ce soit, cracha l'Ombre, manifestement furieux.

\- Touche à un seul de ses cheveux, et je te tue.

Clius éclata d'un rire mauvais. Le gentilhomme charmeur avait disparu, remplacé par un calculateur froid et dénué de sentiments. Celui que Qasel avait décrit.

\- Quelle noirceur ! Tu aurais ta place dans la Section des Ombres, toi aussi !

Esban se hérissa sous l'insulte. Avant qu'il puisse répliquer, Clius continua :

\- Mais tu n'es pas en position de me menacer, élémentaliste. Tu n'as aucun moyen de pression sur moi. Si tu me relâches, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de mettre ta menace à exécution, et j'irai m'occuper d'Amos, sois-en sûr. Ta seule issue est de me tuer, ici et maintenant. J'attends.

En état de choc, exténué et furieux comme il l'était, Esban hésita sérieusement à s'exécuter. Tout serait réglé si Clius disparaissait. Et sa conscience avec... S'il se mettait à assassiner les gêneurs de sang-froid, sans même chercher de meilleure solution auparavant, il avait effectivement tout ce qu'il fallait pour rejoindre la Section des Ombres. Il devait garder la tête froide. Il devait réfléchir et trouver une alternative acceptable... et sûre.

\- Bien sûr, il faudrait alors compter avec d'autres personnes que ma mort attirera, poursuivit Clius d'un ton perfide. Qui seront autrement agréables et sentimentales que moi.

\- Je ne suis pas dépourvu de moyens de pression sur toi, articula Esban à voix basse. J'ai Qasel.

Alors que le visage de Clius perdait brusquement ses couleurs, le nain repéra un mouvement derrière lui. Un sorcier qui arrivait en lévitant. Un petit sorcier, élégamment vêtu. Amos ! Le souffle court, Esban se sentit à la fois immensément soulagé et anxieux de le voir. Comment le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien dit, et que Clius avait tout compris juste en le voyant ? Avisant la scène, le nouveau venu, frappé de stupeur, ouvrit la bouche, quand Clius lâcha un seul mot assassin :

\- Traître.

Amos mit à peine quelques secondes à changer d'expression, son regard se durcissant.

\- La clairvoyance. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Esban acquiesça sombrement, soulagé.

\- Il m'a à peine jeté un regard. C'est tout ce qu'il lui a fallu pour savoir.

\- Par le feu, Esban ! Tout va bien ? Il ne t'a pas blessé ? Comment as-tu réussi à le maîtriser ? Tu n'as pourtant aucune expérience du duel magique... ?

\- Par surprise, siffla Clius depuis son monticule. Ton cher et tendre n'a pas eu un seul instant d'hésitation, alors que je n'avais encore rien dit. Tu peux être fier de lui.

\- Je le suis, signala Amos avec respect, se tournant vers Esban. C'est de la très belle magie. Par contre, je constate que tu as encore omis de t'économiser.

Esban eut un pauvre sourire coupable. Il se sentait potentiellement tout disposé à tourner de l’œil. Quand Amos lui prit des mains le contrôle du sol, il s'affaissa lourdement. Il sentit fort bien son bien-aimé réprimer la même envie irrationnelle que lui un peu plus tôt : écraser Clius comme une tomate dans l'étreinte mortelle de la terre. Il craignit un instant qu'il ait moins de scrupules que lui, mais Amos décrispa bientôt les doigts, se contentant de maintenir le sort en place.

\- Inutile de faire preuve de clémence, annonça Clius depuis sa prison. Vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est ma vie contre les vôtres. Et si tu crois pouvoir m'atteindre en menaçant Qasel, Esban, essaye toujours. J'ai hâte de voir cela.

\- Tu devrais éviter de fanfaronner là-dessus, Clius, répliqua Amos, implacable.

\- Il n'a pas tort. Que fait-on de lui, à présent ?

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Amos eut l'air d'hésiter, d'une façon presque timide. Sans regarder Esban, il dit à mi-voix :

\- Je... le soumets à ma volonté. Un contrôle mental permanent et inaltérable, qui l'empêchera à jamais de nous nuire. Et qui deviendra létal s'il essaye de s'en débarrasser.

\- Non ! s'écria Clius, tentant à nouveau de faire usage de magie pour se dégager.

Tandis qu'Amos concentrait toute son attention sur lui pour le retenir, Esban eut un mouvement de recul. De la clairvoyance ? Il avait presque oublié que son bien-aimé en était doté lui aussi. Était-il vraiment possible d'imposer un ordre à l'intérieur même de l'esprit d'une personne, et de rendre mortelle sa désobéissance ? C'était une découverte terrifiante, qui troubla l'élémentaliste jusque dans sa foi en la magie. Qu'elle puisse être employée pour asservir une âme lui semblait instinctivement être une dénaturation fondamentale de son essence.

Tournant la tête vers Amos, Esban se rendit compte que la sueur perlait à son front, et que ce qui devait être une consolidation de l'immobilisation de Clius s'était changé en véritable duel d'esprit à esprit. L'Ombre le combattait de toutes ses forces. Amos avait ramené ses bras devant lui, serrés contre son torse, comme pour parer un coup, en un réflexe purement physique, n'ayant manifestement plus conscience de ce que faisait son corps. Et ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ignorait lui-même s'il était encore capable de faire appel à ses deux autres branches de la magie ? Catastrophé, Esban se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'engager lui aussi dans un combat de clairvoyants. Il était impuissant ! Il tenta de s'approcher de Clius, et le trouva inatteignable physiquement, comme si une barrière d’énergie s'était formée autour de lui ; il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la terre, et renonça, car elle était couverte par la volonté d'Amos, sans doute pour empêcher Clius de s'en emparer pendant le duel.

En dernier recours, il passa la main sous les cheveux d'Amos pour établir un contact mental grâce à ce contact de peau à peau sur sa nuque, la zone où circulait sa magie. Il ne pouvait toujours pas intervenir dans le combat, mais il avait un accès illimité à son bien-aimé. Sans hésiter, il déploya sa propre énergie hors de son corps pour le soutenir, se liant à lui et lui permettant d'y puiser sans limites. Et à ce stade, Amos se servit sans discuter, car il ne parvenait pas à dominer Clius seul, et il était en danger.

Esban ne comprenait pas ce dont il était témoin. Il ressentait des facettes de magie s'affronter, dont il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience par le passé. Il sentait l'esprit de Clius faiblir, se débattre, puis se déchirer ; sans douceur, Amos enfonça enfin ses défenses. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il advint ensuite, car ses sens déclinaient, et pas seulement les invisibles. Il se sentait chuter dans un abîme noir, loin de lui-même, incapable de se raccrocher à son propre corps. Il avait perdu son point d'ancrage. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien.

 

Jusqu'au moment où une grande force le frappa de biais, l'expulsant violemment du néant. Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, il porta les deux mains à son cœur, qui lui brûlait la poitrine. Toussant et crachant, il se débattit contre la force qui pressait sa tête et l'empêchait de respirer – jusqu'au moment où il comprit qu'il s'agissait du sol glacé et qu'il pouvait en ôter son visage. Se tourner sur le dos lui demanda un effort substantiel. Ses courts bras semblaient être remplis de plomb alors qu'il luttait contre la gravité. Au dessus de lui, Amos se tenait, debout mais tremblant, surplombant le corps de Clius, libéré de son étau, gisant dans un amas de pavés, roche et de terre dégorgées pêle-mêle par le sol.

Le nain parvint à se remettre en position assise. Ses idées se clarifiaient lentement à mesure qu'il retrouvait son identité.

\- Esban... siffla Amos d'une voix faible et haletante. Ne refais... jamais ça...

Incapable de faire usage de la parole pour l'instant, l'intéressé se contenta d'un signe d'excuse de la main. Il avait retrouvé assez de lucidité pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : déjà complètement drainé, il avait pourtant jeté toute son énergie dans la mêlée, et il était sans doute passé beaucoup trop près de ne jamais en revenir. _Quelque chose_ l'avait empêché de disparaître, l'avait rejeté dans son corps – vraisemblablement Amos, qui était intervenu en réalisant ce qui se passait. L'effort avait dû lui coûter. Mais à en juger par l'état inconscient de Clius, l'opération avait été couronnée de succès. Enfin, Amos vacilla et s'effondra à son tour sur Esban, parvenu au bout de ses forces. Les deux nains restèrent un long moment appuyés l'un sur l'autre, à reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Esban aurait donné cher pour voir arriver Qasel en cet instant. Avec la magie de guérison, il aurait pu faire beaucoup pour améliorer leur condition actuelle. En l'état, ils en seraient quitte pour une période de convalescence magique, une nouvelle fois dont Esban se serait volontiers passé. Mais il ne se voyait pas devoir justifier leur état à un mage blanc inconnu, et encore moins Amos accepter d'ouvrir son esprit de clairvoyant à qui que ce soit.

Au bout d'un moment, il eut un geste vague vers Clius, inconscient.

\- Nous devrions... rentrer chez moi et nous mettre au chaud... avant de tous geler jusqu'aux os.

Amos soupira.

\- Nous ne sommes en état ni de le porter, ni de nous servir de magie... Mais je vais essayer quand même.

De fait, mieux loti qu'Esban car en possession de tous ses moyens avant le duel, il parvint à le léviter de façon très grossière jusque dans la maison, où il le posa sans délicatesse sur un tapis au sol. Lui-même sombra dans un fauteuil pendant que le futur ex-maître des lieux rassemblait de quoi leur préparer une boisson chaude. Ils étaient tous deux sales et mouillés, mais Esban avait déjà déménagé ses vêtements chez Amos et n'avait aucun change à leur offrir. À défaut, le feu de la cheminée les empêcherait au moins d'attraper la mort.

Esban rapporta une infusion généreusement arrosée de rhum et de miel, que son amant prit d'une main tremblante. Ils burent d'abord en silence, trop exténués pour parler. Quand il eut vidé sa tasse, Esban releva la tête. Il se sentait déjà en meilleur état physique.

\- Tu as pu... faire ce qu'il fallait ?

\- Oui, grâce à toi, murmura Amos. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était devenu aussi puissant. Il me le cachait. Je n'étais pas de taille, et surtout pas sur le terrain de la clairvoyance. Je suis complètement rouillé. Heureusement, il ne s'est servi que de cela et pas du reste de ses capacités... Il a mené un duel à la loyale... J'ignore pourquoi.

\- Va-t-il se réveiller changé ?

\- Il se réveillera quand je lèverai sa stase actuelle. Je n'avais pas la force de lui parler sitôt après le combat. Mais il sera le même homme, avec son libre arbitre... limité à notre sécurité. Il ne pourra plus rien faire qui puisse nous porter préjudice. Ni nous attaquer, ni nous dénoncer. Ni parler de son contrôle mental, ni chercher à le défaire. Pour le reste, rien ne va être différent chez lui. Il pourra même nous insulter s'il a envie.

Il leva un regard las et triste sur Esban.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il t'accepte de son plein gré... ou que les choses se passent différemment... mais je ne pense pas que c'était possible. Pas de la façon dont cela s'est fait.

\- C'est mieux que le tuer ou le séquestrer, ou encore devoir tempérer avec les Ombres pour notre liberté. Je suis heureux que tu aies eu cette option. Toutes les alternatives étaient bien pires.

Après avoir pris encore un peu de temps pour eux, Amos finit par ranimer Clius. L'Ombre se recroquevilla et mit également un moment à revenir à la réalité, guère en meilleur état que les élémentalistes. Il avait combattu jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Se redressant avec difficulté, soutenu par ses bras, il parvint à rester assis. Il leur jeta un regard vide.

\- Voilà qui est donc fait. Je ne peux même pas être en colère. C'était bien joué.

\- Merci, lui répondit Amos d'une voix lasse. Je suis désolé que ça en soit arrivé là. Je suis désolé d'avoir révélé ton secret. Esban vous a surpris dans le vieux quartier, avec Qasel. Il est revenu à moi bouleversé et je ne pouvais pas mentir à mon propre compagnon.

\- Ah ! Voilà qui fait plus de sens. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu arriver. J'ai supposé que c'était l'amour qui te rendait idiot, dit Clius sans méchanceté. Mais ne sois pas triste. C'est mieux ainsi. Vis-à-vis de moi-même et de mes loyautés conflictuelles, je suis soulagé de savoir que je n'ai plus le choix et que je ne peux plus vous trahir. Et vis-à-vis de la Couronne, je ne suis plus coupable de négligence puisque me voilà sous l'emprise d'un scellé mortel. Je suis simplement un agent compromis, à présent. J'aurais presque aimé que tu inclues Qasel dans le contrôle mental. Ça me forcerait peut-être à cesser de le blesser encore et encore en essayant de l'éviter.

\- Ça peut encore s'arranger, signala Esban avec humeur.

\- Modifier un scellé déjà en place, surtout s'il est létal, est bien plus dangereux que d'en poser un, même pour l'instigateur, le détrompa Amos. Tu aurais dû me faire part de tes exigences avant de m'attaquer comme un forcené, Clius.

Pris de pitié pour l'Ombre, agenouillé devant eux comme dans un tribunal, maculé de terre et tremblant, Esban se releva péniblement pour lui préparer la même boisson avec le reste d'eau chaude. Ils étaient tout trois très secoués, et en prime, Clius avait passé un bon moment dans l'étau glacé d'une terre durcie par le gel. Celui-ci accepta donc la tasse avec reconnaissance, sans toutefois quitter son tapis. Mal à l'aise mais encore incapable de rester debout trop longtemps, Esban se rassit. Avachi dans son fauteuil, Amos semblait n'en avoir cure. Il était rarissime de le voir dans un tel état de négligence. Ses cheveux tombaient pêle-mêle sur ses épaules, et ses vêtements humides et défaits étaient tâchés sur tout le bas. Il revint à l'Ombre, qui buvait en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu n'as même pas l'air en colère d'avoir subi une modification de ton esprit, remarqua Esban.

\- Tu crois peut-être que c'est ma première ? J'en suis farci jusqu'aux yeux. Mais celle-ci va s'avérer la plus dangereuse, car elle peut facilement entrer en conflit avec les autres.

Clius énonçait cela comme Esban aurait énoncé les propriétés de l'eau en conférence. Avec intérêt mais sans rien d'extraordinaire. Cela faisait froid dans le dos.

\- En revanche, reprit-il, je suis sidéré de constater que tu n'as pas d'animosité à mon encontre, Esban. J'ai utilisé et trahi un ami proche de toi et lui ai infligé une blessure indélébile ; j'ai menacé de tuer ton bien-aimé ; et je vous ai presque tués tous les deux aujourd'hui. Cela fait beaucoup de bonnes raisons de me détester... Mais ton esprit est clair, et exempt de haine. Tu as pourtant eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Je ne comprends pas.

L'intéressé lui lança un regard las. À l'heure actuelle, il se sentait juste trop fatigué pour la haine. Mais même après avoir entendu Amos puis Qasel lui conter à quel point il était dépourvu de tout scrupule, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pourquoi ? D'une part, ce qu'il avait vécu avec Amos ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce que Clius avait fait à Qasel. Il savait exactement les sentiments qui avaient pu l'agiter, les nuits blanches, la culpabilité, les larmes. Tout ce qu'il avait caché à son entourage et qu'il ne raconterait jamais, pas plus que ne le ferait Clius. Si qui que ce soit était en mesure de le comprendre, c'était bien lui. Mais là où les raisons d'Esban n'avaient pas été honnêtes, celles de l'Ombre étaient simples : il en avait reçu l'ordre et y avait obéi. Il avait dû évaluer la situation et estimer que la manière la plus efficace de s'exécuter était de passer par la personne la plus proche de sa cible : Qasel.

\- L'empathie, répondit-il enfin.

Clius venait d'utiliser la clairvoyance pour le sonder. Esban ne doutait donc pas qu'il ait suivi son raisonnement interne et qu'il n'avait guère besoin d'en dire plus. De fait, Clius le regardait maintenant bien différemment. Pendant un très court instant, pas même une seconde, le nain le vit sans masque, pour ce qu'il était vraiment : triste, et vieux, plus vieux qu'il ne laissait paraître ; prisonnier de sa vie ; pleurant sur ses victimes, sans espoir d'y rien changer. Pleurant sur Qasel et ce qui aurait pu être. Devant le regard de compassion d'Esban, il baissa les yeux et se détourna, ses cheveux roux ondulés retombant devant son visage.

 

Les trois sorciers passèrent un bon moment en silence. Amos semblait s'être endormi, Clius s'était immobilisé dans une posture méditative, et Esban supposait qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans ce qui lui restait de cerveau. Lui-même avait fort à penser. Il commençait seulement maintenant à redescendre en pression. Comme l'avait deviné Amos, c'était la toute première fois qu'il affrontait un sorcier ; le simple fait d'user de magie pour nuire à un collègue l'avait ébranlé. Certes, il s'était déjà défendu à l'aide des éléments, contre des bandits par exemple, ou qu'il s'en soit servi pour chasser, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, sans compter qu'il avait frappé le premier, de sang-froid – et même animé d'une rage brûlante à ce moment. Il s'était laissé dominer par son émotion. De plus, attaquer un agent de la Couronne n'était-il pas de nature à le mettre en danger ? Ça aussi, c'était une première. Jamais Esban n'avait fait quoi que ce soit d'illégal. Sans la clairvoyance d'Amos, ils ne s'en seraient jamais tirés aussi bien.

Amos... Qu'il soit capable de télépathie à un tel niveau lui avait complètement échappé. Au moment où il le lui avait révélé, l'identité de Clius avait suivi dans la minute, éclipsant tout le reste. La clairvoyance comportait tout un éventail de capacités mentales allant bien au-delà de la simple communication dont les sorciers se servaient tous au quotidien. Il venait d'être témoin d'un exemple de son utilisation qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il avait entendu parler de divers degrés de contrôle, comme d'endormir une personne en lui touchant le front, ou de provoquer des illusions. Permettre l'échange de pans entiers de mémoire d'un esprit à un autre. Lire celle d'un individu fraîchement mort. Prendre le contrôle d'un corps en supplantant son occupant précédent. Parler mentalement et être entendu par tous dans un rayon donné. Et ce n'était que ce qu'il avait glané de-ci de-là : il ignorait si c'était vrai ou encore de quelles autres facultés il n'avait pas même entendu parler.

Il n'existait pas d'Académie de Clairvoyance. Elle avait été créée puis démantelée rapidement suite aux abus de maîtres trop puissants, il y avait fort longtemps de cela, et toute la discipline était tombée en disgrâce, acquérant une très mauvaise réputation auprès de la majeure partie de la population du continent. En était-il de même à Mandare ? Qui sait l'utilisation qu'Amos avait pu faire de ses pouvoirs lorsque la guerre justifiait peut-être tous les moyens ?

 

Dès que Clius se sentit suffisamment remis, il leur souhaita le bonsoir d'un ton neutre et disparut. Esban haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas échappé avant s'il maîtrisait la téléportation ?

\- D'abord parce qu'il a voulu garder cet atout dans sa poche pour s'en servir au moment opportun et te prendre par surprise, répondit Amos. Ensuite parce que la première chose que j'ai faite, en comprenant ce qui se passait, a été de la lui bloquer. Ça et deux trois autres capacités désagréables dont il aurait pu se servir – nous ôter notre magie, par exemple. Certains clairvoyants en sont capables sans contact physique...

\- Donc depuis le début, il me laissait croire que j'étais en position de force, alors qu'il aurait pu renverser la situation à n'importe quel moment.

\- Peut-être. Je suis content d'être arrivé avant qu'il essaye, en tout cas.

Esban regrettait d'avoir déjà vendu son mobilier, et notamment son lit, dans lequel il aurait été ravi de disparaître jusqu'au lendemain. L'idée qu'il lui fallait rentrer chez Amos... enfin, chez eux, l'épuisait par avance. Il finit par remarquer :

\- Vu notre état à tous, à la place de Clius, je serais reparti à pied...

\- Tu as vu son niveau de clairvoyant ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il arrive à échouer une téléportation, même après un combat comme le nôtre.

\- La téléportation est un sort de clairvoyance ? s'étonna Esban.

\- Tout à fait. Peu de gens le savent, mais la mauvaise réputation est restée tout de même attachée au sort alors que les sorciers oubliaient son domaine d'origine. C'en est une utilisation assez avancée, d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Tu imagines demander à un alchimiste d'extraire l'eau présente dans l'air ?

C'était l'enfance de l'art de la magie élémentaire, mais effectivement, peu de sorciers en étaient capables parmi les autres branches. Chaque fois qu'Amos lui apprenait des choses ainsi, Esban constatait qu'il était plus cultivé que lui, car plus intéressé par des choses variées. S'il allait plus souvent aux symposiums d'autres académies que celle des éléments, ou s'il ouvrait un livre d'histoire même en-dehors des fois où il cherchait quelque chose de spécifique, peut-être serait-il plus instruit et apte à faire face à toutes sortes de situations... Il s'était concentré sur son potentiel conséquent d'élémentaliste, en oubliant le reste, à part la magie utilitaire. S'il pouvait se téléporter alors qu'il n'était pas clairvoyant, qui sait quelles autres capacités l'attendaient ? Cela viendrait simplement moins naturellement et plus lentement que les éléments, mais ce n'était peut-être pas hors de sa portée... Pourtant, il lui restait encore tant à apprendre sur les seuls éléments ! On n'avait jamais assez de toute une vie, même une vie de sorcier, pour étudier la magie.

Malgré leur épuisement, les deux nains finirent par se résoudre à traverser Gaurin pour rentrer chez eux, où les attendait un potentiel bain chaud, ainsi qu'une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Exceptionnellement, Amos fit appeler une voiture. Ils se laissèrent transporter jusqu'au seuil du manoir, où Esban jura que c'était la dernière fois qu'il empruntait un véhicule dont les roues touchaient les pavés. L'avantage de la lévitation était notamment d'éviter les cahots et les changements d'allure de l'animal attelé ! En attendant que les gobelins fissent chauffer l'eau du bain de la manière traditionnelle – car aucun des deux élémentalistes ne se sentait capable de la réchauffer magiquement – ils purent tout de même ôter leurs habits souillés et manger quelque chose : mais sitôt les baquets prêts, le dîner fut abandonné.

\- Les éléments soient remerciés pour l'invention de l'eau chaude, soupira Amos en disparaissant presque entièrement sous la surface.

Esban ne pouvait qu'approuver tandis qu'il se dévêtait entièrement pour se plonger dans le sien. Même son maillot de corps était mouillé. Il fit signe aux gobelins de les laisser seuls, et ceux-ci quittèrent la pièce en emportant leurs seaux. Le silence se fit enfin, seulement entrecoupé des doux sons de l'eau lorsqu'un mouvement la troublait. Esban sentait sa tension se dissoudre, ses muscles se décontracter. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne s'était pas détendu jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait du mal à retrouver le sentiment d'assurance qui était normalement le sien. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire sur Clius, mais plutôt d'avoir brisé une illusion de sécurité qu'il ne pouvait plus reconstruire. La ville et ses habitants lui paraissaient maintenant emplis d'intrigues dangereuses, et de sorciers qui se fichaient bien d'épargner des vies ne les intéressant pas. Peut-être que tout le monde n'était pas aussi honorable que le pensait Esban, ou en tout cas pas dans la proportion majoritaire qu'il s'imaginait. Le constat était amer.

Les baquets n’ayant pas été adaptés à la taille d'un nain, Amos flottait dans le sien où il pouvait s'allonger entièrement à la surface de l'eau, yeux fermés. Croisant les bras sur le bord de son bain, Esban ne se gêna pas pour le détailler. La partie émergée de son corps ne faisait qu'en souligner les courbes et reliefs, sous le halo châtain de ses cheveux ondoyant autour de sa tête. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il avait l'occasion de l'observer ainsi, complètement nu et détendu, en prenant tout son temps et avec assez de lumière pour le faire. Son regard dériva jusqu'au renflement de son entrejambe, qui dépassait juste assez de l'eau pour attirer inévitablement l’œil.

\- Esban, je suis un clairvoyant. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire.

L'intéressé sourit, pas le moins du monde embarrassé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de reluquage, d'autant que son bien-aimé n'avait pas jugé utile de bouger de sa position actuelle.

\- Comment arrives-tu encore à clairvoir après avoir épuisé autant d'énergie ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment contrôlable... Être doté de clairvoyance signifie une perception accrue des âmes qui t'entourent, et surtout quand elles te regardent avec autant d'insistance. J'ignore si cela puise dans mes réserves. Si tel est le cas, ce doit être minime. En tout cas, je sais toujours qui est à proximité et qui s'intéresse à moi.

Voilà qui devait être fort pratique. Mais s'il pouvait lire dans les esprits, comment avait-il pu manquer démasquer Esban aussitôt sous les traits de Laura ? Il avait passé tant de temps à s'inquiéter qu'il puisse découvrir la supercherie que cela avait souvent occupé le devant de ses pensées lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il fit part de ses réflexions à Amos, qui rouvrit les yeux et se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le tabouret lesté au fond de son baquet. Ainsi adossé au bord, l'eau lui arrivait au cou, comme Esban.

\- Pour la même raison que nous n'utilisons pas les éléments pour contrôler l'eau dans le corps d'autrui... ou l'air pour modifier leur souffle... Cela s'utilise en défense, ou sur invitation du sujet, mais certainement pas sans bonne raison. Je n'ai jamais lu tes pensées. Je ne lis pas l'esprit des autres, fussent-ils mon pire ennemi. C'est comme un viol de ce qu'une personne a de plus intime. Ça ne se fait pas, acheva-t-il doucement.

Vu sous cet angle, ça paraissait évident. Amos et Esban suivaient tout deux un sens de l'honneur auquel ils se refusaient toute entorse. Jusqu'ici... Pouvait-on vraiment qualifier d'honorable de tromper son rival par un déguisement en sachant qu'il était probable qu'il en tombe amoureux ? Esban n'en avait pas fini de cuver sa honte dès qu'il y repensait. Il n'avait jamais osé parler de ses soupçons de vol à son compagnon. Il lui semblait clair qu'ils avaient été infondés : Amos n'était pas du tout le genre de personnalité susceptible de s'abaisser à cela, ne serait-ce que par orgueil personnel. Il s'était déguisé et l'avait trompé sans raison valable. C'était méprisable. Pourtant, cela avait causé tant de changements positifs à terme... Ils étaient depuis tombés d'accord que la souffrance et l'humiliation engendrées avaient été largement compensées par tout ce qu'ils y avaient tout deux gagné. Mais plus récemment, Esban s'était aussi trouvé obligé de mentir à l'un de ses plus proches amis pour respecter sa parole donnée à Amos. Quel que soit le choix, il était en désaccord avec son honneur. Bien qu'à présent...

\- La mauvaise réputation des clairvoyants appartient surtout aux maîtres de l'époque, poursuivait Amos. L'académie a été fondé par un ordre qui ne se posait aucune limite. Il aurait pu arriver la même chose à n'importe quelle branche de la magie... Et la télépathie effraie facilement.

\- Mais comme tout pouvoir, l'essentiel n'est pas l'ampleur de la puissance de celui qui les manie, ni quelle branche de la magie, mais ce qu'il en fait.

\- Exactement...

Le néophyte superstitieux divisait le monde en magie noire ou magie blanche. Bien ou mal. La réalité des choses, c'était que même la nécromancie pouvait être utilisée à bon escient malgré son caractère instinctivement effrayant, et même ce qu'on appelait abusivement la magie blanche, les guérisseurs, pouvait être mal utilisée. Elle donnait une conscience et une compréhension précise du corps physique : un mage mal intentionné pouvait causer des dégâts plutôt que d'en défaire. Chaque branche de la magie avait sa facette sombre.

Une fois détendus et propres, les deux nains se glissèrent enfin dans leur lit, et sombrèrent dans le sommeil presque immédiatement, aussi exténué l'un que l'autre.

 

 


	14. Blessures

L'Académie des Éléments était en effervescence depuis l'équinoxe de printemps. La santé déclinante du conseiller Ytel ne lui permettrait bientôt plus d'assurer son rôle de représentant des élémentalistes au Grand Conseil de Gaurin, et l'on cherchait son successeur.

Presque exclusivement focalisée sur la magie, et haut lieu de son étude et de sa pratique, Gaurin était dirigée par un conseil composé de onze représentants de ses branches majeures. Ces sorciers étaient traditionnellement choisis parmi les académistes de la ville par le reste du conseil, lui-même ayant été constitué originellement par le Cercle des Hauts Mages de la côte sud du continent. Le cercle, assemblée de quelques élus, parmi les plus puissants mages du monde, ne répondait à aucune autre autorité que la sienne, mais travaillait en bonne entente avec la Couronne ainsi qu'avec ses équivalences des pays voisins. Ils avaient tout pouvoir sur à peu près tout. Depuis la restauration de l'Arbre de Mana, personne n'était plus en capacité de s'opposer à eux, leurs pouvoirs conjugués allant grandissant à mesure du temps. Fort heureusement, les Cercles étaient composés de sages et d'érudits, qui faisaient à priori de leur mieux pour maintenir l'équilibre des forces sur le continent, et qui n'avaient eu à déplorer aucune déviance dans leurs rangs depuis un siècle.

S'ils avaient quelque chose à redire sur le choix des membres d'un conseil d'une ville, il n'y avait plus qu'à s'incliner. Mais même à Gaurin, personne ne les avait plus vus depuis des dizaines d'années, et la cité gérait ses affaires de manière relativement autonome. Au nombre des élémentalistes pressentis pour siéger au conseil, Amos arrivait grand premier. Malgré ses protestations de modestie, Esban savait qu'il en était secrètement ravi et comptait bien effectivement que la place lui revienne de droit. Pour être l'un des seuls, sinon le seul de son entourage à le voir régulièrement sans ses faux-semblants et ses artifices, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela faisait des mois qu'Amos et lui avaient flairé la prochaine défaillance d'Ytel, et qu'il préparait son monde. Bien sûr, le vieux conseiller n'avait jamais fait mystère de sa santé fragile. Le voir marcher pesamment dans les couloirs de l'Académie des Éléments, sifflant plutôt qu'il ne respirait, était un crève-cœur pour tous ses membres, qui ne pouvaient qu'approuver son choix de se retirer de la scène Gaurienne. Il était passif au conseil depuis trop longtemps : il était plus que l'heure de le remplacer. Seule la date exacte de ce changement était restée un mystère jusqu'à la semaine dernière.

 

Parmi les autres élémentalistes qui auraient pu prétendre au poste se trouvait notamment Esban. Amos et lui étaient les deux sorciers les plus en vue de l'académie – vraisemblablement du fait de leur querelle passée, et de la façon spectaculaire dont elle s'était résolue. Le fait qu'il compte parmi les plus puissants de ses collègues pesait sans doute également. Pourtant, le nain était d'un naturel plutôt tranquille : seule sa passion pour la magie élémentaire et la façon dont il voyait les choses l'avaient poussé à faire entendre sa voix. Mais lui, conseiller ? Il n'en avait aucune envie, et soutenait sans réserves son bien-aimé. Il était également fréquent qu'un sorcier parmi l'équipe dirigeante d'une académie, jusqu'au directeur lui-même parfois, quitte ses fonctions pour intégrer le conseil, mais le cas de figure était présentement peu probable. Amos n'avait aucun concurrent sérieux, et il était bien parti pour être désigné par le conseil comme successeur d'Ytel. Ils sauraient cela dans les jours à venir. En attendant, Amos menait campagne auprès de ses pairs et du conseil lui-même.

Par la force des choses, Esban se retrouva entraîné dans le monde des apparences qu'il avait toujours évité jusqu'ici. Le monde d'Amos. Il rencontra son content de sommités de tout poil, entra dans des établissements qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé fréquenter, entendit des ragots qu'il aurait préféré ignorer, et se trouva même courtisé par des gens qui ne se seraient normalement jamais intéressé à lui. Il y avait de quoi faire tourner la tête, mais c'était plutôt le vertige qui guettait Esban, qui aurait souvent donné cher pour se trouver ailleurs – par exemple dans son étude à l'Académie des Éléments, ou mieux, à la maison en paix.

 

La veille de l'annonce publique du nouveau conseiller élémentaliste, Esban se réfugia auprès de Qasel sous prétexte de l'accompagner chercher une commande chez un cordonnier. Dans le vieux quartier, ils risquaient moins de croiser l'un ou l'autre des nouveaux « amis » du nain ; d'autre part, celui-ci cherchait depuis un moment à se retrouver seul avec le jeune acteur. Depuis la confrontation avec Clius, Amos et lui étaient tombés d'accord qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de lui cacher qu'ils étaient tout deux au fait de la situation, au grand soulagement d'Esban qui s'accommodait fort mal des mensonges et des intrigues. Il en avait eu son compte l'année dernière.

Il avait pourtant revu le jeune acteur fréquemment, s'assurant aussi finement que possible qu'il se remettait d'avoir recroisé Clius. Il s'était également demandé si ce dernier allait retenter une approche, mais il ne s'était rien produit de plus. Depuis qu'il avait en avaient rediscuté avec Amos, il n'avait plus réussi à se retrouver en tête à tête avec Qasel, et ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'il seyait de tenir entre deux verres dans une soirée... Cette fois, marchant dans Gaurin en devisant tranquillement avec lui, Esban guettait une opportunité pour amener le sujet. Il se doutait que ce ne serait pas agréable à entendre pour Qasel, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser planer cette dissimulation entre eux. Il avait appris par lui à écouter son cœur et à choisir la franchise quand c'était possible : cela l'était à présent.

L'avantage du vieux quartier, c'était sa tranquillité. Il était en général peu fréquenté, et ceux qui se trouvaient là, jusqu'aux commerçants et aux habitants, l'étaient par recherche de quiétude – et donc enclins à éviter de prêter attention aux passants. C'en était presque devenu une convention locale. Ainsi, dès que le sujet de conversation actuel fut tari, Esban se jeta à l'eau sans crainte des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Qasel, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Ça ne va pas te plaire et je ne sais pas comment l'aborder de manière moins abrupte...

\- Inutile d'enrober tes paroles, dans ce cas. De quoi s'agit-il ? soupira le jeune homme.

\- Je sais qui est Clius. Je savais déjà ce qui s'était passé entre vous lorsque tu m'en as fait le récit. Et... je vous ai vus ensemble. Ici, ajouta-t-il en agitant la main dans la direction approximative où était la ruelle en question.

Qasel cessa brusquement de marcher comme s'il était entré en collision avec un mur invisible. S'y attendant un peu, Esban s'immobilisa à son tour. Il attendit que son ami revienne de son choc.

\- Mais... comment ? finit-il par souffler. Même si tu avais été là depuis le début de notre... conversation... aucun de nous deux n'a mentionné son identité à voix haute.

\- Amos.

La bouche de Qasel s'arrondit en un O muet de stupéfaction.

\- Voilà l'élément qu'il me manquait... finit-t-il par dire. Il est donc un proche de Clius – assez proche pour tout savoir ! Je savais qu'Amos était aussi à Béharion au moment de tout cela, mais je n'avais pas compris. Quand j'ai appris qu'il avait fui la capitale, je m'étais demandé...

\- Qu'il a _fui_ la capitale ? répéta Esban, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien... Parce qu'il a été "invité" à rejoindre... les employeurs de Clius. Et qu'il a refusé, et eu le bon sens de ne pas s'attarder dans les parages après cela.

« _Cela a fonctionné... d'une certaine façon_. » Amos avait voulu faire perdre sa trace non à Clius, mais à toute la Section des Ombres, afin d'éviter de quelconques conséquences fâcheuses à sa réponse négative. Il n'y en aurait sans doute pas eu, mais l'on était jamais trop prudent avec ces gens-là. Il avait omis de préciser cela lors de son histoire de gobelins, ayant pourtant effleuré le sujet de près. Volontairement ? Ou avait-il eu l'intention de revenir dessus après avoir fini avec son explication ?

\- Je l'ignorais, dit Esban à mi-voix.

Il se remit à marcher. Qasel lui emboîta le pas, mais ils allaient moins vite à présent, plongés qu'ils étaient dans leurs réflexions.

\- Tu nous as vus ici quand j'ai retrouvé Clius... ? reprit le jeune homme, sans doute pour savoir exactement quelle proportion de leur altercation il avait surprise.

\- Je passais devant la ruelle et je t'ai entendu crier. Je me suis approché, mais je n'ai pas osé me montrer en voyant ce qui se passait. C'était lâche de ma part. J'en suis désolé.

\- Tu as bien fait. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi...

\- Si je peux me permettre... commença Esban d'une voix hésitante. Quand Clius t'a embrassé... tu ne le repoussais pas.

Qasel ferma les yeux, se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Ne me fais pas cela, Esban, murmura-t-il. C'était un instant de faiblesse.

Au moment où le nain allait insister, ils arrivèrent devant le cordonnier. L'odeur du cuir les assaillit alors qu'il entraient entre des alignements de souliers, de bottes, de chausses et de ceintures. C'était un petit commerce dont Qasel connaissait apparemment bien le propriétaire, un nain plus grand qu'Esban. Son ami fit figure irréprochable, joviale, même, plaisantant alors qu'il payait sa commande et prenait son paquet. L'élémentaliste lui envia soudain cette capacité qu'il avait acquise de paraître exactement ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Il se sentait bien incapable d'aller au-delà du sourire qu'il adressa au cordonnier qui les saluait. Il était mal à l'aise, et à la fois agacé par la situation. Il avait la sensation que le jeune acteur voilait son jeu, peut-être à lui-même également. Esban ne pouvait pas lui souhaiter d'être épris d'une Ombre, et pourtant, comment Qasel pouvait-il prétendre le contraire ? Depuis plus d'une décennie qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu en galante compagnie, ce qui lui semblait normal à l'époque, mais l'interpellait maintenant qu'il avait toutes les informations. L'état dans lequel il se mettait chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Clius était assez révélateur en lui-même. Non, il n'avait pas tourné la page. Et il serait incapable de le faire tant qu'il refusait de l'admettre.

Une fois dehors, Qasel se remit à marcher, manifestement pas décidé à accélérer le trajet en lévitant, ce qui aurait aussi coupé court à toute possibilité de conversation. C'était plutôt bon signe.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Esban ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Il venait de réaliser qu'il allait falloir qu'il révèle plus que ce qu'il pensait dire au départ. Avait-il le droit de parler des aptitudes supplémentaires d'Amos ? Pour le savoir, il étendit ses perceptions, cherchant l'esprit de son bien-aimé. Le plus simple était encore de le lui demander directement avant de décider seul.

Le nain trouva Amos là où il devait être, à l'Académie des Éléments, en train de travailler seul dans son étude. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec tendresse, lui ouvrant son esprit sans réserves et l'enveloppant dans le sien. Il avait toujours eu un contact télépathique ferme et précis, qu'Esban associait maintenant à ses dons de clairvoyance. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour lui communiquer la situation, la discussion avec Qasel, et la question d'Esban. Amos répondit rapidement par la positive. Il évoqua au moins huit autres personnes de son entourage qui étaient également au fait de ses capacités. Ce n'était pas un secret aussi bien défendu que celui de Clius, il évitait simplement d'en parler sans bonne raison, et à n'importe qui. Si Esban jugeait l'un de ses amis digne de recevoir cette confidence, Amos lui faisait confiance. Ils se séparèrent avec une dernière caresse mentale. L'échange n'avait pas duré une minute.

 

Rétractant sa magie, Esban se tourna vers Qasel, qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Toutes mes excuses – tu vas comprendre. Si je peux t'avouer que je savais qui est Clius, c'est qu'il fait maintenant l'objet d'un blocage mental. Sans cette précaution, en parler à quiconque, même à toi, mettait Amos et moi-même en danger.

Enfin, Esban put raconter à son ami tout ce qui s'était passé, dans le bon ordre. Qu'il avait dit à Amos ce qu'il avait vu, qu'Amos lui avait résumé la situation, qu'il était clairvoyant et enchanteur en plus d'être élémentaliste. Puis que Clius maîtrisait les onze branches de la magie, ce que Qasel semblait déjà savoir. Qu'il avait lu ses pensées et appris qu'il était trahi, qu'Esban l'avait immobilisé, qu'Amos était intervenu. Le duel de clairvoyants qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Et enfin, la modification mentale.

\- Sans Amos et sa clairvoyance, non seulement je n'aurais jamais pu m'expliquer auprès de toi, mais encore l'un ou plusieurs de nous trois ne serait vraisemblablement plus de ce monde.

Qu'il arrive à évoquer cet événement sans trembler était récent. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour s'en remettre et réussir à retrouver une certaine sérénité. Il avait vu des Ombres partout pendant un temps beaucoup trop long. Qasel, en revanche, apprenait toute l'histoire maintenant et en oubliait de refermer la bouche. Il le dévisageait d'un regard nouveau.

\- Il semble que j'avais raté quelques étapes, constata-t-il finalement d'une voix contenue.

\- J'étais inquiet pour toi. Me taire a été douloureux, surtout une fois que tu m'avais dit ne plus supporter les mensonges. Moi non plus. Si ça n'avait pas été une question de vie ou de mort, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de te soutenir à découvert.

Qasel sourit faiblement.

\- Je t'ai servi une demi vérité quand tu es venu me voir le lendemain, moi aussi, pour la même raison. Nous sommes quittes... et je suis heureux que tu aies été là. Que tu sois là maintenant. Savoir que je ne porte plus le fardeau de ce secret seul est soulageant.

Il lui serra l'épaule un instant. Esban profita de ce moment de complicité pour creuser un peu le sujet.

\- Reste à savoir ce que tu comptes faire de Clius...

La main disparut de son épaule.

\- Esban, j'ai dit non. N'essaie même pas.

\- Je n'essaie pas de te pousser dans ses bras ou de lui obtenir ton pardon, enfin ! Clius est dangereux. Le plus loin de toi il reste, le mieux ce sera. J'aimerais néanmoins pouvoir croire que c'est aussi ton avis.

Qasel émit une sorte de bruit entre le grognement et le soupir. Aucune réponse plus tangible ne vint. C'était assez clair.

\- S'il venait te proposer de recommencer, insista-t-il, comment réagirais-tu ? Le sais-tu seulement ?

En l'absence de réaction, Esban leva les yeux vers le jeune homme ; à son grand dam, il vit trembler son menton, les yeux plissés comme s'il luttait contre les larmes. La culpabilité l'envahit. Il n'avait aucun droit de le presser ainsi alors qu'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter à deux reprises. Il avait laissé son inquiétude lui dicter sa conduite alors que Qasel avait peut-être justement besoin de temps pour faire son deuil. Il venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses de nature à lui causer un choc. On avait souvent tendance à croire qu'il était pas aussi stoïque que Mestra ou Amos, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il était bien plus jeune qu'eux tous, et Esban ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'oublier ainsi.

\- Pardonne-moi, Qasel... Je suis cruel. Ignore ce que je viens de dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de te secouer ainsi.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de se recomposer avant de desserrer les dents. Qu'il en ait besoin était assez révélateur en soi, lui qui passait des larmes au rire en un claquement de doigts d'ordinaire. Lorsqu'il répondit finalement, ce fut d'une voix sourde qui rappela à Esban celle qu'il lui avait entendue, un jour d'hiver, au détour d'une ruelle.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, qui s'en chargera ?

 

Esban avait le cafard en rentrant chez lui. Qasel avait-il eu autant de mal à le voir lui dans le même genre d'état ? Sa situation avait été beaucoup moins insoluble... Amos n'était pas encore rentré de l'académie. Il aurait pourtant bien eu besoin de le serrer contre lui. Sans passer par les gobelins, il tira de l'eau à la réserve, la fit chauffer en un instant entre ses mains, et y versa une poignée de feuilles de thé et d'épices. Le gobelet de fer brûlant ne lui faisait rien. La chaleur se diffusait aussitôt le long de ses bras, prise en charge sans dommages par son corps d'élémentaliste. Ignorant le regard de reproche que lui adressait le gobelin qui nettoyait la cuisine, il ressortit et monta à l'étage. Il lui demanderait un autre service plus tard pour compenser. Les minions d'Amos prenaient facilement la mouche quand on faisait soi-même ce qui aurait normalement dû leur échoir, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à leur faire faire quelque chose qui ne lui prenait que quelques secondes. Il passa devant l'étude d'Amos, depuis devant la sienne qu'ils avaient aménagée à côté, et jeta finalement son dévolu sur le balcon où il s'était demandé, un beau soir, si Amos allait l'embrasser.

Allait-il être invité à dîner dehors ce soir encore ? C'était le dernier soir avant la décision du conseil, et Esban espérait le garder pour lui seul une dernière fois. Il était inquiet de savoir ce que sa nouvelle position allait changer dans leur vie. Il serait sûrement beaucoup plus pris, mais peut-être allait-il rogner son temps de travail au profit de son siège de conseiller, plutôt que d'empiéter sur son temps personnel. Esban savait qu'il avait déjà dû s'ajuster depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient. Passant toute sa vie soit à l'académie ou en gestion d'affaires, soit en dîners et réceptions, Amos avait dû apprendre à accorder du temps à sa nouvelle vie privée. Il n'était pas le seul, quoi qu'Esban passât précédemment plus de temps chez lui au calme que ne l'avait fait son bien-aimé. Il aimait sa quiétude. Il aimait méditer, lire, s'occuper de ses plantes et de son herboristerie. Assis sur le banc, buvant son thé et écoutant vivre Gaurin, il se sentit plus tranquille. Il se devait de soutenir Qasel, mais pas de prendre sur lui ses problèmes et de se laisser miner. Il suivait son chemin de vie. Qui était Esban pour essayer de le forcer à voir en face quelque chose qu'il gardait enfoui en lui depuis si longtemps ? Les événements de ce début d'année suffiraient peut-être à le faire réagir : en attendant, il se promit de ne plus le brusquer ainsi.

Lorsqu'Amos revint en lévitant, il vit Esban sur le balcon et s'y posa directement. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, simplement heureux de pouvoir passer la soirée ensemble sans gêneurs, sans dîner politique, juste eux deux dans leur cocon hors du monde.

****

**_À suivre..._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les pensées, les paroles, les sensations s'envolent ; les écrits restent. J'ai traversé mon existence autour de cette idée. La vie m'a prouvé, et continue à me prouver, à quel point elle est fausse. J'ai aujourd’hui soixante-huit ans. Lorsque j'en avais à peine vingt-neuf, j'ai appris que l'amour pouvait briser, et que cela ne s'envole pas. Jamais. Cela fait donc près de quarante ans que cette blessure m'accompagne et me ronge, jour après jour. Je suis un excellent acteur. Pas parce que je conquiers le cœur de mes spectateurs, ou qu'on me décerne titre après titre, ou qu'on fait mon éloge à travers tout le continent. Parce que je continue de vivre ma vie avec un morceau en moins, et que personne ne se doute de rien autour de moi. Maître acteur. Maître Qasel.  
> Peut-on considérer que l'on est sorti de l'adolescence à vingt-neuf ans ? J'essaye de me dire que non, que c'est encore trop juste, que j'étais un enfant. Que je pouvais être manipulé, que c'était juste à cause de ça et pas parce que j'étais un imbécile de m'être offert si facilement. Je me souviens que mon cœur était si grand, si rempli d'amour, et que je le distribuais sans réserves. J'étais un rayon de soleil, me disaient-ils, une bouffée d'air frais. Ma troupe, ma famille, m'attribuait toujours les rôles de l'émerveillement. En m'émancipant, j'ai appris à sortir de ce moule. Il y a eu Clius. J'ai découvert l'art de la tragédie. C'est même devenu ma nouvelle spécialité. Dieux, j'avais presque réussi à me dissocier de la douleur, à l'ignorer, à la considérer comme une partie isolée et obsolète de moi, et le voilà qui revient, et non, elle ne s'est pas atténuée. Je me voilais la face. La vérité, c'est que si cette plaie n'a jamais cicatrisé, c'est parce que l'amour est toujours là, irrationnel, intarissable, et qu'il coule tel une rivière que j'aurais tenté de masquer derrière un épais bosquet de quotidien. Et maintenant que je l'ai redécouverte, je ne peux que pleurer dans son onde trop enfantine, trop pure. Comment expliquer à son propre cœur qu'il doit cesser d'aimer, et ne pas se perdre dans le processus ?  
> J'ai trop d'amour en moi. J'en ai toujours eu trop, et je pensais que la source s'était tarie, tuée par la souffrance, mais elle est toujours là, aussi abondante et illogique que jamais. J'ignore comment la calmer ou ne serait-ce que la rediriger. Je ne sais que faire. Je ne sais même pas si je suis heureux d'avoir été mis devant par la force des choses. Personne n'est fautif que moi-même. J'ai jeté un costume sur mes problèmes, mais le problème des costumes, c'est qu'il faut toujours finir par les ôter. La pièce est finie. Mon maquillage s'efface. Je ne suis plus celui-là que j'incarnais. Qui suis-je à présent ?


End file.
